Ever After High: Dark Legends
by fellowzombie
Summary: The world of Ever After is about to be turned inside out and upside down with the appearance of a new student who happens to be the son of the overlord, follow as he journeys down a path of destruction domination and good old fashion fun while dragging the whole school along for the ride because evil always finds a way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The start of new Evil

disclaimer: don't own anything

"once...upon...a time" said a male voice

"really thats how your going to start it?" said a female voice

"yes why?"

"that been done to death"

"oh and how would you start it off?"

"our story begins in a land far away"

"like that hasn't been done before" the two narrators begin arguing until a third voice speaks up. This voice belong to a young girl named brooke page.

"guys stop fighting we need to get this story started already"

"not until he/she stands down brooke" they then go back to arguing while brooke tries to break them up. During the fighting brooke stops when she hears something.

"hey do you guys hear something?"

before anyone could react the sound of little creatures attacking brooke and her parents is heard. After a few minutes of panic all three of them are tied up as someone with a cane approaches.

"now then how does it go?" said a slighlty raspy voice "once...upon...a time"

"see that does fit here" said the male narrator before getting hit on the head with a club.

"as I was saying, in the land of greenvale a land that had so many problems you couldn't imagine from halflings to bandits to wolves and so on. It seem like the troubles would never end, but that all changed with the rise of the Overlord. With his own two hands and his loyal minions he dealt with all of it and the land rejoiced under his evil rule, over time the overlord found himself a mistress they then had thier first child a little baby boy who they named drake. then a pair of twins named axel and reaver and then a daughter named edie. They all lived happily in castle gromgard with the minions, for a time things were good but that all changed when a band of so called heroes attacked the castle destroying most of it and stealing the hives and eventually killed the overlord. If that wasn't bad enough they plunder almost all of the riches in the castle leaving the family nearly penniless, sadden by everything they had loss and we minions were once again without a master just as all hope was lost we found it in the form of his son we have found a new overlord and what do we always say?"

"evil always finds a way!" said the minions

"thats right and this is where our story begins"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Evil comes to school

Deep in the ruined castle gromgard in what appears to be a dinning hall we find a women with long blonde hair reaching down her back tied in a braid setting up the table with the assitance of three little children. Two of them were twins who looked to be about eight, one with long black hair with a green streak going down the middle that covers his eyes and the other had short spiked black hair with a blue streak in his that was sweeped back. The third child was a little girl who looked to be six with long blonde hair like the women but not tied up, after setting up the table the women turns to face the kids.

"ok you three that should do it" said the women "now its time for you three to get washed up for breakfast"

"do you want us to wake big bro?" said the long haired boy

"thats not necessary axel"

"why not?"

"cause big bro always wakes up before any of us remember?" said the spiked haired boy

"thats right reaver now be off with you three today is a special day" she said as they headed off "remember to be careful around the castle" she yelled out before noticing a figure approaching her turning around she see a small grey skin creature with a white beard dressed in robes with a glowing stone tied to a stick on his back. Recognizing the creature she lets out a sigh before speaking "oh gnarl there you are I was wondering where you went off to"

"forgive me lady athena but I was up in the tower checking on the heart" said gnarl giving a heavy sigh

"please don't tell me somethings wrong with the heart now?" asked athena

"no my lady its perfectly fine thats not what bothering me"

"your talking about what happend six years ago and everything that followed after"

"forgive me for bringing up a sore subject but it certainly seems like evil is on its last leg since the castle being attacked, the hives stolen, and your husbands passing"

"the same can be said for this castle and the land since that day" athena said looking out a window towards the land then lets out a small smile "but I don't believe it will remain that way for much longer considering we still have the brown hive and well you know"

"oh yes he really has it down and like I alway say evil always finds a way" he said before heading off "I shall go and check on the progess with the castle then see if the young master returned, good day my lady" as soon as he left she went back to the window then senses something in the air that puts a smile on her face.

"well seems like he had fun" athena said before something came to mind "I wonder what is taking the kids so long?"

In another part of the castle we find the three young gromgard kids running around checking on the brown's work.

"looks like the browns almost fixed the roof" said axel

"despite the lack of material and currency needed to get it done" said reaver

"look at mister dictionary giving us the words of the day" axel said making edie laugh and reaver glare.

"and you surprise us brother by knowing what a dictionary is"

"yeah that kinda surprised me too" axel agreed before realizing the insult "hey!" before a fight could break out edie speaks up

"shouldn't we get back to mom now?" hearing this the twins realize what they had to do and turned towards the kitchen.

"your right we have to get back or mom will tan our hides if we're late today" said axel

"for once your right we must hurry" replied reaver

"race ya then" axel said before the two dash off leaving edie behind

"hey wait for me" she said running after them only to trip on her own feet falling on the floor. As she was getting back up just above her the minions working stopped to watch the children unaware of a part of the roof breaking off and heading towards edie who is busy dusting herself off noticing her shadow growing. Seeing this she lets out a scream covering her head with her hands to try and shield from the debris only for it to be destroyed after being strucked by a blast of magic. Seeing the debris gone she looks up noticing a tall figure near the entrance of the castle holding his hand out in her direction, the figure walks towards her until it is revealed to be a teenage boy about sixteen years old with a well toned body and long unruly spiked black hair with red highlights to make it look like fire with red eyes, upon recognizing who it is edie lets out a huge smile before rushing towards the teenager.

"big brother your back" she said running to him but stops when something foul enters her nose "ewww big bro you stink" hearing this he puts on blank expression.

"yeah well you try smelling good after fighting three trolls" he said before noticing the twins running at them.

"big bro your back" they said before holding their noses "but you stink"

"yeah edie already told me"

"big bro did you really fight three trolls?"

"you fought three trolls?" asked axel

"is that why you stink?" asked reaver

"yes to both questions"

"why?"

"I was doing my training when I spotted a bunch of trolls in the forest and figured that would make a good fight"

"so you took them on by yourself?"

"I wasn't exactly alone when I fought them" he said gesturing to the minions walking in carrying a few small chest of gold. While this was going on they notice someone approaching turning around they find it to be gnarl.

"ahh master drake you have returned with treasure from slain foes no doubt" he said then takes a whiff of the air "ran into some trolls I see"

"yep though I figured with three of them there would have been more loot instead it was mostly junk and filth" said drake before remembering something "by the way where were you three heading when I got here?"

"oh right we were on our way to mom for breakfast" answered axel

"well then you better hurry" drake said

"aren't you coming?" asked edie

"I'll meet you guys there first i'm going to shower" he said watching them head then turns to inspect the castle giving out a heavy sigh "its been six years and this place is still in ruins"

"forgive me sire but the minions are working as hard as they can" said gnarl

"i'm not mad its just that looking at this reminds me of that day and how much we lost" making his way down the hall with gnarl in tow he looks at the rest of the castle "despite how much is done this place is barley holding on"

"we can only do so much with the little resources at our disposal"

"which brings up the reminder that we hardly have a fortune considering most of it has to go to repairing the castle"

"if only the forge was working again then we wouldn't need to pay for materials"

"I know but the forge won't work without the reds but we don't have reds cause we don't have the hive because it was stolen a long time ago" drake said letting out another sigh

"but thats not what concerns you is it sire?"

"no i'm just a little stressed about today is all"

"I understand how you feel master, it seemed like yesterday that you awaken your powers and becoming the overlord and now your off to make the world aware of true evil again"

"hearing that reminds me of what today can bring, now then time to wash this stink off" drake said heading into the bathroom

"I shall join the others and await your arrival sire" gnarl said heading down the hall as drake enters the bath closing the door behind. After washing off the stench drake enters the dinning room to find his family and gnarl already eating, seeing this he crosses his arms and smirk before taking his seat.

"I see you guys didn't waste anytime digging in"

"sorry bro but you were taking too long and we were hungry" said axel

"I don't blame you seeing what today is anyway" drake said before digging into his food.

"so are you nervous about it?" asked athena

"nervous? no more like I skeptical about the whole thing"

"whys that?"

"I just think maybe I could spread evil in another way you know like how dad did"

"drake we've been over this, doing this will be good for you and help in your upbringing as the overlord"

"your mother is right sire, forgive me for saying this but dispite your progress you still have a ways to go before you are truly ready to spread evil like your father did" said gnarl

"but big bro is super strong" said edie

"I know sweetie but this will make your brother even stronger"

"I wish we could go with big bro and see this place too" said axel

"I know you guys do but this is something your brother has to do himself" athena said making them sigh.

"besides I need you guys to keep the castle safe while i'm gone" drake said raising thier spirits hearing that, finishing thier food they all make thier way to the courtyard. Once outside they see a large object laying in the field, walking up to the object they see it to be a large grey scaled dragon with two large horns on its head sleeping.

"hey harbinger we're off wanna come?" drake asked getting only a snort of fire from the dragon before going back to sleep "I swear if he didn't do things like that I think he dead"

"well he is very old, but he does keep us safe so its alright" said athena

"well if he not coming how about d-struct?" he asked as something jumps over harbinger and lands infront of them revealing to be a smaller black scaled dragon "well guess thats a yes now who else is coming?" after saying that they see a large brown fur dog running towards them.

"looks like mutt wants to come to" said reaver

"wait what about hacker?" asked axel

"don't worry hacks right here" drake said pointing to the pair of head phones around his neck "you didn't think I would leave without bringing him did you?" drake said as his headphone change shape then fly off his neck landing next to mutt before taking the form of a small blob with a red and black design and a red circle for its eye and face "to think he fell from the sky a few years ago and been with us ever since"

"that was still something seeing how he nearly killed us on impact" said athena "well now that that is out of the way we should get going" she said as they make thier way to the gate leading out of castle gromgard. Once outside there waiting for them is a small carriage being prepared by the minions while a brown wearing a jester cap and covered in markings is overlooking the whole thing.

"quaver so this is where you've been" said gnarl walking up to the jester

"ah there you all are everything is ready for your big day sire" quaver said as athena the kids, gnarl and quaver board the carriage while d-struct is strapped to it and drake and mutt walk along side it as they make their way down the road. A short way down the road drake is seen deep in thought over something before being brought out of it by the sound of his mom.

"something on your mind hun?"

"just wondering what kind of entrace I should make for when I get there" drake said

"you should make a huge explosion and walk out of it with your minions and yell out your here" said axel

"no you should make a lightning storm and appear from a bolt that hits the ground that'll get their attention" said reaver

"or maybe you should ride a charriot being pulled by the minions" said edie

"you know we could call harbinger nothing said power like appearing on top of a dragon" said gnarl

"how about doing something that won't get the kingdom on you before your first day?" said athena who then notice something coming up the road "oh look we're here" she said pointing to a moderate size town coming into view. Around the town are farm fields with people working them before stopping to wave at drake and his family as they pass entering the town.

"ah meadowsweet sure has changed in the years that passed despite the problems" said drake as they pass through the town during which the town folk greet them.

"this place can still keep going cause they believe in the overlord" said athena just as they reach their destination a large stone structure "here we are the netherworld gate this will take you there" as they get out of the carriage the town gather around to give their support.

"you can do it lord"

"good luck out there"

"show them the power of the overlord" said a couple of towns people.

"you should face your subjects before you leave" said athena as drake turns to see the many faces of his subjects giving his support to his journey.

"my subjects it fills my black heart with pride to know that those under my rule have faith in me while i'm away to show them what true evil is and bring back treasure while i'm at it" drake said causing the town to roar with pride.

"also sire it wouldn't be bad to aquire a mistress or several along the way" gnarl said walking up to drake

"now that isn't a bad idea right there" drake said before sensing a intense presense coming from his mother.

"but the main reason for this is to grow in power and become a true overlord right?"

"thats right so I can grow stronger and be able to accomplish my true goal of restoring the legacy of the overlord to the world"

"remember sire in your current level you can only control a certain amount of minions but that could change if what we heard of this place is correct" said gnarl "now then before you head off we took the liberty of packing your belonings for you and we also prepared something else" he said as a couple of minions carry a large pile of cases up to the gate while another minion carrys a box to drake.

"what did you do pack my whole room?"

"thats what your mother requested we do sire"

"ok and whats in the box?"

"just something we've been saving for a special day" said athena as drake opens the box then goes wide eye to see that inside is a gauntlet.

"is this what I think it is?"

"yes this is the same gauntlet your father wore when he first started as the overlord but I made a bit of a change to better fit you" said athena

"but I thought all the gauntlets were stolen six years ago?"

"they were but we minions we're able to keep this one hidden for you sire" hearing all this drake takes the gauntlet putting it on, as soon as he does it suddenly comes to life covering him in a blinding light. Once the light fades everyone stares in awe as they see drake wearing a menacing armor with black armored cargo pants and a large black armored coat with a hood over the armor shirt as the hood covers his head hiding his face only showing two glowing yellow eyes.

"yes now this is how an overlord should look when going out to new lands and before we forget here is something to complete the transformation" gnarl said as two minions carry a large battle ax to drake "no overlord would be complete without their weapon to smite their enemies" he said as drake takes the ax in one hand swinging it in the air a few times before slinging it over his shoulder.

"big bro you look awesome!" axel said

"you look like you could take on an army" said reaver

"big bro you look scary" said edie hiding behing her mom just as drake bends down to her level looking her in the eyes.

"maybe but i'm still me no matter how I appear" drake said with a slightly menacing voice due to the armor. Hearing this makes her come out of hiding then smiles before giving him a hug, soon after the rest of his family joins in then break off. Free from the hug drake walks onto the gate then turns to face everyone seeing them he raises his ax in the air as a show of triumph before speaking.

"good bye everyone its time I gave ever after high a taste of what an overlord can do" he said as the gate beings glow.

"make sure you contact us as soon as you get settled" athena called out just as drake disappears. As everyone watches the gate close thier attention is turned to gnarl.

"has anyone seen quaver?" gnarl asked looking around

Elsewhere:

We now come to ever after high where the narrators having been released by the minion take over.

"here we are at ever after high having recoverd from the events of the spring fairest incident" said the male narrator

"ever after high is a school for the next generation of fairy tail, here each student is charged with following in their parents footsteps ensuring thier story will be told" said the female narrator

"but that all changed when one student decided to go against thier story and find thier own happily ever after" said the male narrator

"in doing this has caused the school to be torn between those who wish to follow their destiny known as the royals and those who would go against it known as the rebels. This has lead to many incidents and secrets being revealed such as the story book of legend going missing and replaced by a fake" said the female

"and it will only get more crazy with the arrival of their newest student" said brooke as the story shifts to the hallways where two students are seen walking down while talking. One of them is a girl with black hair with purple highlights and violet eyes and the other is a girl with dark teal hair with mint green and purple highlights and a teacup on her head. "Oh look its raven and maddie" said brooke taking notice of them.

"ah yes raven queen daughter of the evil queen and her best friend madeline hatter daughter of the mad hatter two of ever after high's most memoriable students" said the male

"yes cause raven was the student who went against her destiny and caused the school to be divided and maddie is co-president of the student council" said the female

"she only wants to make her own happily ever after is that so wrong?" the two narrators begin arguing again while brooke tries to stop it.

"will you two stop fighting cheese and cracker" said maddie having enough of their fighting.

"uh maddie who are you talking to?" asked raven

"the narrators, you can't hear them only I can"

"right anyway its nice to see things are back to normal after what happend at the spring fairest incident"

"well things could change very soon"

"what do you mean?"

"oh you know maybe a new will appear that will turn the school inside out" hearing this raven looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"right well I don't know what your talking about but lets go see how the others are" raven said walking down the hall. After a short walk they stop when they see a girl in a blue dress with blonde hair with bangs running towards them. "hey blondie whats the hurry?"

"oh raven, maddie hi sorry but i'm in a hurry" said blondie

"for what?"

"you haven't heard?"

"heard what?"

"word around school is that a new student will be arriving today and its huge"

"hows that?"

"both headmaster grimm and his brother have been acting nervous about this sinse this morning"

"now that you mention it i've notice that something is up with the teachers they all look scared even mr. wolf"

"that must mean who ever this student is they must be very important"

"oh this will be so much fun to see who this person is" said maddie as she looks to her watch "oh tea time" she said bringing out a table and a teapot while her friends watch. Not long after the annoucments are soon heard.

"excuse me students this is your headmaster speaking as many of you may know we are expecting a new student to arrive today" said grim with nervous voice "so would the co-presidents please report to the front of the school to help us give them a proper welcome that is all" he said before ending.

"well I guess that means they need you maddie" raven said turning to her friends only to see them running down the hall "hey wait for me!" she said running after them. After catching up to her friends they walk out to the front entrace of the school where they see the headmaster and his brother standing there with a young girl with light blonde hair and light skin.

"hey guys how are you?" said girl

"hey apple we're fine thanks for asking" said raven

"yes well now that both the co-presidents are here we can begin" said headmaster grimm as students begin to gather near the entrance.

"headmaster grimm what can you tell us about this new student that has the whole school on its toes?" blondie asked with a camraman right behind her.

"this student is the son of a very notorious person"

"can we get a name?" asked raven

"his name is drake gromgard" said giles grimm

"I don't think I know that name, who story does he belong to?" asked apple

"its not so much a story more like a legend when it comes to this kind of person" said giles

"is this person really that big of a deal?" said a blonde haired boy

"more than a big deal daring, with this student it could be disastrous for the school" milton said as the ground begins to shake.

"um does anyone else feel the ground shaking?" asked a strawberry haired girl

"your right ashlynn whats up with the ground?" raven said just as a netherworld gate burst from the ground infront of the school surprising everyone just as drake walks out of it to see everyone looking at him. Before anyone could react from on top of drake's luggage appears quaver jumping down infront of drake.

"make way peons for his magnificence" said quaver

" _when did quaver get here?_ " drake thought watching him act

"now bow down before the mighty overlord" upon hearing that everyone has a shocked expression on their faces.

"did he say the overlord?" asked raven

"the overlord as in the evil overlord that almost destroyed the lands?" said apple

"ah drake gromgard son of the overlord, I am headmaster grimm let me be the first to welcome you to ever after high" said milton as drake remained silent "well here to also welcome you are the co-presidents of the student council" he said gesturing to apple and maddie

"co-president?" drake said in his overlord voice scaring everyone

"yes me and maddie here are the co-presidents of the student council and as headmaster grimm said we would like to welcome you to ever after high my name is apple white" apple said shaking his hand

"hey diddle diddle! I have a riddle, from madeline hatter to you! madeline is me, or maddie for short, but also for tall people too" maddie said offering drake a cup of tea "would the falcon eat the pie if it learn to fly?" after hearing this everyone looks on with worry trying to see drake's reaction. After a minute drake takes a sip from the cup of tea finishing it before handing it back to maddie, before anything else happen apple steps in.

"well would you be needing any help with you belongings?" she asked as daring and two other boys known as hunter huntsman and sparrow hood walk over to it trying to lift it only to be unable to. Before they could try again drake raises his hand at them making them stop.

"that won't be necessary i've got that handle" drake said as a brown minion wearing a hard hat pops out of the ground.

"brown minion gate for master" said the brown before jumping into the gate. Soon after drake directs his hand at the gate causing five browns to pop out and rally behind him, seeing this the students watch the strange creatures that appear from the ground as drake gives them order, directing them to lift the luggage picking it up with ease then turning to the others.

"so where am I to be staying?"

"oh right follow us and we will show you to your living quaters" milton said leading drake to the boys dorm with the minions following when drake stops and turns to maddie.

"if the mice eats the sweets, can it still dance to the beat?" drake said surprising everyone hearing that.

"he can speak riddilish?" raven said as they follow the overlord to the dorms. While they are walking drake begins to hear something in the air.

" _so its louder now that i'm closer to it_ " drake thought as he smirks under his cloak " _mom was right this place really is full of powers_ "

End of chapter 2:

 **Hey fellowzombie here doing a new story let me know what you think and also if anyone has some good riddlish help me out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A First Day for Evil

"Continuing where the last chapter left off we find drake, the two headmasters and the co-presidents accompanied by raven and blondie who is filming this for her show walking down the halls of the boys dorm heading for the west side" said the male

"as you can see mr. gromgard ever after high is very well maintained for our students to live happily" milton said while drake remained quiet noticing blondie appoarching.

"so drake gromgard are really the son of the overlord? and can you tell us a little about yourself?" blondie said sticking a camra in his face only to have it moved away by him.

"can you give me some personal space please?" drake said causing her back away slowly. After a minute raven attempts to talk to him walking along his side.

"earlier you spoke in riddlish how is that?" she asked while blondie records from behind.

"its not as hard as you think if you give it a chance" he said

"really?"

"if the clock rings at twelve, will the bear do a cartwheel?" everyone looks on in question until maddie speaks up.

"I couldn't agree more, it is a nice day out" maddie said as they stop infront of a large set of doors with a strange rune in the middle.

"here we are, this is where you'll be staying" said milton

"headmaster grimm isn't this the door that never opens?" asked apple

"I heard of this door, it has a strange magic on it making it impossible to open, many have tried to open over the years" blondie said

"if this door can't be open why are we here?" asked raven

"its true this door can't be opened by anyone at this school, but there is a good reason for that" said giles catching everyone's attention except drake "this door leads to a room that once belonged to mr. gromgard's father the overlord before him and we belive he may have a key that can open it" hearing this surprises everyone until they hear quaver and the minions laughing.

"foolish hairy man the overlord need no key to open the door for he is the key" quaver said as drake touches the door with his hand removing the rune and pushing the door open for everyone to enter. Once inside they see that the place is well maintained and clean, seeing this makes everyone look on in wonder while the minions are setting the luggage down.

"if no ones could get in here how is this place so clean?" asked apple

"silly fruit girl the magic that keeps you all out keeps this place clean, you can't expect the master to live in a dusty room do you?"

"what kind of magic is that?, cause i'm not familiar with it" asked raven

"it is magic that only an overlord can tap into strange girl"

"ok heres a question who are you?" blondie asked pointing the camra at quaver "also what are you?"

"I am quaver the overlord's personal jester and devoted servant of darkness, I am also a minion a creature who exist to serve the overlord"

"why do you serve the overlord?" asked raven

"we serve him for thats is how it has been sinse the first minion crawled to the surface and found its first overlord" he said while the other minions dance around. "That is what we are and what we will always be, because we enjoy it" he said as the other minions cheer around the overlord.

"MASTER!" the minions all say as drake looks around the room. After a couple of minutes looking around the room the other begin to make their way out of the room before turning around.

"well we will let you get settled in then tomorrow we will show you around the school" apple said as drake walks over to them stopping at the doorway.

"sure" said drake right before the doors slams shut in their faces.

"well that was very rude" apple said with a pout

"well he is the overlord" said blondie

"thats no excuse for such rudness when we were trying to show kindness"

"standing here isn't going to change that, lets go and meet up with the others" raven said as they head down the hall "who know maybe tomorrow will be different" just as they were gone the doors open and drake walks out.

"hey sorry about that the minions knock some things over that caused the doors to-" he said until he found the hallways empty. Seeing this he lets out a deep sigh before heading back into the room closing the door than face the minions "well thats one way to make a first impression" drake said while commanding the minions on unpacking the luggage. After unpacking and setting everything where it belongs drake takes a seat at the throne in the living room taking off the gauntlet removing the armor and letting his hair fall down.

"sire shouldn't you contact lady athena and the others now?" quaver asked

"right I should" drake said walking over to a large mirror on the wall. Appearing on the mirror are athena and the others.

"ah drake about time you contact us how are you doing?" athena asked

"i'm doing fine today was productive to say"

"really so how did you introduce yourself to the school?"

"well how would you call making the netherworld gate appear infront of the school?"

"seeing how you aren't arrested I'll say thats fine just don't go overboard with it and I hope you didn't leave that gate there?"

"no after we walked away I ordered the gate to move somewhere reclosive incase I need it" he said as a minion walks over to him handing him a tablet.

"forgive me for interrupting sire but have you made any progress?" gnarl said as drake looks through his mirriorpad.

"I have actually, i've meet a few people that my sources have told me about" he said scrolling through the pictures of the students "i've already met both apple white daughter of snow white and raven queen daughter of the evil queen"

"ah two important figures, anything else?"

"i've also met the daughter of the mad hatter and the daughter of goldilocks two more key figures from my sources"

"anyone else lord?"

"no but its only the first day and I got to say I am liking what I am seeing" drakes said before hearing a cough coming from his mom.

"what about the school anything there?"

"yes I can feel that there is alot of magic flowing through these lands" holding his hand up as it glows with magic "I can feel my body taking it in and flowing through my body"

"are you feeling ok being closer to it?" athena asked with a hint of worry

"well I can hear it alot clearer being this close to it and I can feel it's magic flowing through my body and its kinda making my a little crazy" he said with a crazy grin on his face before calming down.

"well we're glad to see you are fine, I guess I was just worried after what happend a few weeks ago"

"tell me about it, it felt like my heart was being torn in half but moving on if what my sources say is true about the students here I need to keep my eyes on them"

"ah yes observing the enemy for weakness you can use to your advantage" said gnarl

"huh? yeah that too, but got to say seeing all these ladies I can't wait for the school year" drake said getting a blank expression from his mom.

"so long as you don't over do it and keep focus on your school work thats fine"

"don't worry about it mom I won't besides when i'm done i'll be runnin this school" he said with a smirk.

"big bro do you think you'll find something your looking for at that school?" asked axel

"if what my sources says is right I can find leads under the kingdom's radar"

"if anyone can its you bro no one else knows how better than you" said reaver

"your right about that reaver, from what I seen at this school no one even knew that dad had kids so I can use that to my advantage"

"hows that big bro?" asked edie

"easy baby girl, since no one knew, they probably don't know what I look like underneath my cloak thats how"

"such ignorant peons no knowledge of the presense that graces them" quaver said poping out of no where.

"quaver so thats where you went I should have known" gnarl said shaking his fist "well since your there your not here torturing my ears with your singing" shocking quaver enough to make his glass eye fall out making everyone laugh.

"well since you have a busy day ahead of you we'll let you rest now, don't forget to contact us every now and again"

"I won't and you do the same"

"bye bro good luck"

"we know you can do it"

"we love you big bro"

"farewell master show them what true evil is"

"don't worry guys when i'm done this whole kingdom will never forget what true evil is" drake said as the image disappears "well now that is over with I think i'll go to bed and prepare for what tomorrow will have for me" he said heading up to the upper level of his room to where his bed is only to stop to look at the minions.

"sire if you are resting do you think we minions could?" quaver asked knowing what they want he smirks at them.

"go crazy just keep it to this level" he said making them run around climbing on everything as he makes his way to bed. Having made his way to the section of the upper level that serves as his bedroom drake walks over to a mannequin placing the guantlet on one of its hands causing the armor to cover it. Looking at the armor before him drake smiles "six years, since that day, the day that I found out what I was meant to be. I swear I will restore our home to what it was and get back what was stolen all those years ago. I swear on your grave dad that I will find out what happend on that day and find those heroes and I will kill them" drake said walking over to a window with a view of the school "I heard this place is about following in your parents footsteps, but i'm not gonna do that no I won't be like you, i'll be a better overlord than you ever were and i'll leave a legacy that will never be forgotten. So I won't just avenge you, i'll surpass you but to do that I need to finish your legacy and to do that I need to find those responsible for your death and our sorrow and destroy them" he said walking away from the window and to the bed "don't worry i'll keep the family safe too" after saying that drake crawls into bed and drifts into sleep, while doing this he is unaware of the light that flickerd from the gauntlet.

"wow that is something to reach for" said the male

"thats a terriable thing to try and achieve" said the female

"well I hope ever after high survives it" brooke said leading to the three having a conversation over it until.

"hey do you guys mind i'm trying to sleep here" drake said

"sorry"

"opps sorry"

"our bad" the narrators said before it donned on them. " **WAIT HE CAN HEAR US!"** they said at the same time.

"of course I can hear you, who do you think sent the minions after you, now good night" he said causing them to be quiet.

ELSEWHERE:

After walking away from drake's room raven and the others head back to the front of the school where their friends are waiting for them. Meeting up with their friends they tell them what went on after escorting drake.

"I can't believe that guy just slam the door in your face like that, I aought to go over there and teach that guy a lesson" hunter said holding his fist in his hand.

"are you crazy hes' the son of the overlord he'll kill you" said dexter

"about that, whats the deal with this overlord thing anyway?" asked daring while looking himself in the mirror

"well according to legends the overlord is suppose to be the baddest guy in the lands, some say worst than the evil queen, where ever he went death and destruction followed as he sweep through the land controlling an army of vicious monsters" blondie explained

"your not talking about those little things that came out of the ground are you?" asked briar

"yeah they didn't look all that vicious, they looked kinda cute to me" said ashlynn

"maybe those were workers like in an ant colony, they do the heavy lifting" apple said

"yeah after seeing them and meeting that quaver you might be right" said blondie

"if those were workers, I hate to see what a soldier looks like" raven said "are you two really going to give him a tour tomorrow?"

"need us to be there in case he trys something" asked hunter

"oh come on we'll be fine and who knows maybe it won't be so bad"

"I agree with apple I don't think he is as bad as you guys think" maddie said surprising them

"how can you say that?"

"because he said it was a nice day today, no one evil would say something like that and besides we don't really know him to judge him right?" she asked making them think.

"maddie has a point, I mean we don't know if he is bad or not so we should give him a chance at least" raven said

"well if you guys are sure then I could try" said ashlynn

"who knows maybe this could make a good for my show" said blondie

"well if everyones doing it I guess I could to" said briar

"I still don't trust the guy, but i'm with you" said hunter

"I really don't see what the big deal is but whatever" said daring

"i'm with you guys if your sure about this" said dexter

"great with that said lets get ready for tomorrow then" apple said as they all head to their rooms to get some rest.

THE NEXT DAY:

Back in drake's room we find him waking up while it is still dark outside. Raising his hand he makes a small window appear showing the time, seeing the time drake makes his way to the lower level without the guantlet. Once there he finds the whole level trashed and the minions asleep on the floor, with a sigh he smiles before making his way to a window. Opening the window he takes one last look at the room before grabbing his axe and whispers "clean this place up before I get back" then jumps out the window and heads for the forest. Once in the forest drake takes in the feeling of magic coming from the forest before starting his training, for a couple of hours he is seen swinging that axe around in different ways chopping down everything in his way then switching to mastering his magic by blasting at everything around him. Finishing that he then heads deeper into the forest where he finds a large forest troll, seeing this he puts on a smirk then drops the axe before charging at it with his bare hands. A few minutes later we find drake taking a breath while sitting on a dead troll, after taking in more air he looks up at the sky to see that the sun is almost out, seeing this gets his axe then dashes out of the woods unaware of the eyes watching him leave. Moving quickly and quietly so not to be notice he jumps back into the window to his room to find the minions have finish cleaning up.

"ah sire you have returned from training and from the look of it had fun in the process" quaver said as drake walks past him heading for the bathroom.

"you can say that just needed to take this axe out for a spin" he said tossing it to the side "seeing how I have a little more time before school start I guess I could try and get some sleep in before I start the day" he said before entering the shower. After a while drake comes out of the showers fully washed then heads back to bed, just as he closes his eyes to sleep a loud banging noise is heard "what the hell is that?"

"master there is someone at the door" said quaver hearing that drake puts on his gauntlet activating the armor before opening the door to find apple and maddie standing there.

"good morning drake are you ready for that tour?" asked apple

"I thought classes don't start til later?"

"they don't but your tour starts when we drag you out of your room" maddie said grabbing him and dragging him down the hall with apple and the minions following. After dragging him for awhile they are seen standing in front of the school.

"ok lets start the tour, our first stop is at the entrace to ever after high" apple said gesturing to the entrace

"and over there is where the rock thing popped out the ground and then you came out of it"

"uh right what was that anyway?"

"foolish fruit girl that was a netherworld gate a tool that allows the overlord to travel vast distances" quaver said

"so where did it go then?"

"the master had sent it away after leaving it"

"well then lets move on with this party" maddie said dragging him into the school, while this was going on from the bottom of the stairs in hiding are raven and the others watching from afar.

"I know we said we give him a chance but I still have to worry for my friends" said raven as they follow them into the school.

"we know what you mean raven thats why we're all here to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt them" said hunter

"guys come on or we'll lose them" said briar

In the hallways of the school we find drake's group walking through stopping every now and then to talk about a part of the school. Just as they round a corner someone collides with drake falling to the ground while drake stays standing, looking down to see who bumped into him he see a girl with curly black hair and red highlights sitting there.

"sorry about that" drake said extending his hand out for her only for her to reject it and get back up herself then raise her own hand then swipes with it.

"off with your head" Sensing a danger approaching drake ducks his head avoiding the hand to notice a picture on the wall to be sliced in half, seeing that drake gets an idea of who she is.

" _so this must be lizzie hearts"_ he thought looking up at her. Seeing her prepare to try agian he grabs her hand before she could "careful where you swing that, you could take someone's head off with that" he joked letting go of her hand, after letting go she glares up at him then storms off pass them "well that could have been better"

"you have to forgive lizzie hearts she can overreact to things sometime" said apple as they watch her walk off

"I think she likes you" said maddie

"if thats her way of showing affection, i'm afraid to see how she shows her displeasure for someone" said drake

"well lets move on shall we" apple said continuing the tour while from behind raven and the others watch on.

"man did you see what he did to lizzie?" hunter said as the others watch

"I think we're seeing the begining of a rough romance" blondie said recording the whole thing.

"lets not go overboard here blondie" said raven

"your right, I need to first get an interview with him before anything else" she said heading off to follow with the other. While this was happening apple and maddie continue showing drake around the school showing him the classes and teachers along the way, while walking down the hall the minions suddenly run ahead screaming surprising the others as they charge forward. Noticing this drake looks up the hall then realize the cause for it, there he see the minions chasing around a couple of sheep while a girl carrying a crook trying to stop the maddness. As everyone watches in confusion drake remains to look unfazed while underneath his cloak he is trying not to laugh at the scene before him. After a bit drake raises his hand causing a loud horn to echo through the halls, upon hearing this the minions rush to his side standing ready to attack.

"umm what just happend?" apple asked

"minions like sheep" drake said as the minions cheer

"sheepie sheepie whoo hoo" one of the minions said as drake takes notice of something but pretends to not notice as they continue down the hall avoiding the sheep in the process. Soon drake and the others stop at a door ending the tour there.

"ok to finish the tour we come here to baba yaga's office, here is where you get your schdule for the school year, so what did you think so far?" apple asked

"yes did you think this school was hatastic or did you think we were super hatastic?" maddie asked waving her arms in the air.

"I have to say this place is a real riot" drake said causing maddie to cheer followed by the minions "but I could do without the lurking shadows" he said gesturing to raven and the others forcing them out of hiding.

"you knew we were there?, how?" asked raven

"since this morning, your not very good at stealth by the way"

"really?" asked briar

"yes it would help if you didn't fall asleep in the hall or use a flash when following someone" he said making briar and blondie blush. While that was going on drake looks on seeing the new faces _"well this is something, more people on my list we got the daughter of sleeping beauty and son of the huntsman and one of the charming kids along with the daughter of cinderella things sure are progressing faster than I thought"_ drake thought before being brought out of it by briar.

"anyway i'm briar beauty the daughter of sleeping beauty if you haven't figured it out"

"hi i'm ashlynn ella the daughter of cinderella and its nice to meet you" ashlynn said about to shake his hand only for hunter to grab it instead and press hard on drake's hand trying to crush it.

"and i'm hunter huntsman the son of the huntsman and her boyfriend so you better watch out"

"hunter!" ashlynn said in a scolding tone while drake returns the gesture causing hunter to wince from the pressure.

"well you gots some guts talking to the overlord that way and I can respect that" he said before getting in his face "but a little advise pal becarful who you threaten or you might find yourself on the chopping block" letting go of his hand the minions soon gather around drake then start barking at the others until drake raise his hand commanding them to stop.

"oh what are these little guys?" ashlynn asked lowering down to their level then started petting one on the head "there so cute"

"there my minions they do whatever I command" drake said calling the minions into position behind him.

"thats right we are forever loyal to the overlord so remember that sweet smelling girl and smelly boy" said quaver before drake turns to face dexter.

"uh hi i'm dexter charming if you haven't already figured out" dexter said extending his hand as drake shakes it "so these are the minions that the legends talk about? they don't look like vicious monsters to me"

"don't let there size fool you they can take down things bigger than you espically these guys" drake said holding up a brown "these guys are known as browns and are very tough fighters" he said before tossing it aside and turning to the door "well it was very informative to meet you all but now I think its time I get started on my first day of school so with that said excuse me" he said before heading into the room with the minions as the others begin to leave as well. Once inside he comes face to face with a women with long gray hair sitting by a desk.

"ah you must be drake gromgard its nice to finally meet you" baba said placing a few papers on the desk "I know why you are here and I have your papers for you" drake walks over to the desk inspecting the papers in front of him "this is your schdule with all the classes, this one is your locker number and this is a map of the school incase you get lost" she said as drake grabs the papers unaware that he has planted something on the side of her desk.

"thank you and it was nice to meet you too" drake said before leaving the room. After leaving the room drake takes out his mirror showing an image of baba's office "thats one down soon the rest" he said walking down the hall to his first class. After walking through the halls looking at the map drake stops in front of a door "this is where my first class is what was it again?" looking at the schdule he see that it is "science and sorcery? really" he said before opening the door getting the classes attention. Looking up at the class he finds raven, apple and lizzie among the class, apple giving him a small smile, raven looking nervous and lizzie glaring at him also in the class are a few students from his files. His attention is caught when a small man in a big hat yells out to him from the teacher's desk.

"so you are the son of the overlord what do you want?"

"is this rumpelstiltskin's class?" drake asked walking up to the desk secretly placing something on the desk.

"yes this is my class, so what do you want?"

"this is my first class" drake said showing him the schdule

"well then take your seat unless you want detention"

"detention?"

"yes I give out detention to any students who does bad in my class, during which they spin straw into gold"

"can I keep the gold after?" everyone has a confused look hearing that.

"no you don't keep the gold after!" stiltskin said jumping in the air

"then why would I do that at all?" drake said getting up in his face while the minions growl. Before anything happens raven and apple rush down getting between drake and stiltskin.

"ok lets all calm down and take a step back" apple said making the minions step back as drake calms down.

"thats good now then lets get on with the class" raven said

"right how about drake here introduce himself?" apple said looking at drake who is glaring at the teacher under his cloak.

"whatever" he said walking to the front of the class, reaching into his coat he pulls out his axe surprising everyone as he holds it in the air "I am drake gromgard son of the old overlord and now the new overlord" he said as the minions cheer.

"and we are his loyal minions servants to the overlord and his tools of destruction" quaver said "now show some gratitude being in the presence of his greatness" there was a long pause as the class took that all in before apple steps up.

"um i'm sorry but what did you mean by the old overlord?"

"I mean that my dad is no longer the overlord, that title belongs to me now" drake said putting away the axe "was there anything else or can I go now?"

"no I think that will be all now take your seat" stiltskin said as drake makes his way to the back of the class, along the way he eyes all the students there before looking at lizzie who gives him a hard glare as he passes. Once in the back he takes a seat in the corner next to the window while the minions gather around him keeping an eye on the class, seeing things are settled down the class continues with everyone looking back at drake who appears to be looking through his book but is actually on his mirrorpad scrolling through his files completely ignoring the lesson _"seeing three people from my files in the same class will speed up my plans, this way I can gather more info on them unnoticed"_ drake thought before being brought out of his thoughts by the teacher yelling at him.

"mr. gromgard are you listening?" stiltskin demanded as drake lazily looks up from his book.

"um mr. stiltskin maybe you can go easy on him since its his first day and all?" suggested apple

"the answer is a formula for an invisibility potion" drake said surprising everyone.

"how did you-"

"I heard what you were writing" he said

"you heard what he was writing?" raven said

"yes it was obvious what he was writing from the first three strokes" he said making the teacher angry, before anything else could happen the bell rings signaling the end of class hearing this drake gathers his things and makes his way out as the teacher is jumping on his desk in anger, turing on his pad drake gets a live feed of the teacher going crazy in the empty classroom _"I can tell messing with him is going to be fun"_ smirking under his cloak as he walks down the hall with the minions. After repeating the process of introducing himself then moving to the back of the class and then answering the question that makes the teacher look like a fool he finally reaches his last class of the day. Looking at the schdule to see the name of this class "general villainy huh? this is going to be interesting" he said opening the door walking into a dimly lit room with everyone giving him a cold stare as he makes his way to the front desk in the class is raven surprise to see him there until she realize something.

"oh right son of a villian, only make sense he would be here" she said watching him move through the class. finally at the front he comes face to face with a large bearded man with yellow eyes.

"so you are drake gromgard the son of the overlord i'm mr. badwolf" he said taking a good look at drake "I know about your father when he went to school, I wonder if you can live up to his reputation?"

"don't worry about that furball" drake said getting a glare from him "I won't" hearing this badwolf has a raise brow as the class try to understand what they heard, among them is raven who is curious about what he said.

"whats that suppose to mean?"

"it means i'm going to make my own reputation here and pass my old man" drake said as badwolf has a light smile hearing that before turning to a scowl.

"well then why don't you start by finding a seat!" badwolf said while changing into a wolf as drake makes his way through the class observing all the faces there before noticing raven, smirking under his cloak he moves on

 _"of course she would be here, daughter of the evil queen after all"_ he thought then stops at a table where a troll was sitting. Slaming his hand down on the table he gets the attention of the whole class, ignoring everyone else he looks up at the troll "your in my seat"

"what was that?" the troll said glaring at him.

"did I stutter?" drake said glaring up at the troll releasing a dark presence that causes the troll to cower in fear then move from the desk as drake takes a seat. Everyone who saw this is shocked at what happen until the sound of claping is heard, following the sound they find it coming from mr. badwolf.

"take note class thats how one should act when instilling fear, your starting off bad drake" badwolf said as drake scoffs in response before the class continues. The bell rings ending class as drake walks out he stops when someone tapps his shoulder, turing around he finds raven there looking nervous.

"hey there you seem to like to make a scene in class don't you?"

"its how you look at it, was there something you need?"

"no not really just wanted to ask what you meant when you said you were going to pass your dad?"

"I meant was i'm not going to ride on my dad's rep but on my own and then this school will remember the name drake gromgard and see who the overlord is now"

"well thats something to hear, I better be off see my friends, later" she said running off leaving drake behind. Just before he walks off he gets stop when someone approaches him, turning he see badwolf standing there.

"have to say drake you certainly know how to make people realize who you are don't you my boy?"

"what can I say its an overlord thing" drake said looking around making sure no one else was around before sliding off his hood showing his face "its good to see you again wolf"

"same to you lad, hows your family?"

"doing fine as far as things are going we're holding on, but that will all change soon just watch, anyway how are things going on with you and your family?"

"fine things seem to be going well for my daughters, though i'm concern about cerise"

"right the daughter of red riding hood I know all about her and ramona"

"but they know nothing about you seeing how no one even knew that the overlord had kids, except for a certain few of us in the faculty plus snow and the evil queen"

"lets keep it that way for bit longer"

"whys that?"

"i'm working on something thats going to help my family get back on our feet but to do that I need everyone to know as little about me as possible if its going to work" drake said as badwolf puts both hands on his shoulders.

"ok you don't have to worry about me lad, you know me and red are there for your family no matter what"

"you always been like an uncle to me and reds' like an aunt, thanks"

"but you should be cautious about headmaster grim and the others I can't say the same for them"

"don't worry I got that covered" he said putting back on his hood

"well then you should get going then before someone suspect you of doing something that would get the kingdom involve" wolf said as drake walks off.

"like I said I got that covered" drake said walking away, once out of site of wolf drake looks at the time "lets see i'm feeling a bit hungry how about we see whats this school has thats worth being eaten" he said as the minions cheer "i'll take that as a yes" walking off to get something to eat.

ELSEWHERE:

In the office of headmaster grim we find him and his brother trying to calm down a few teachers who are there complaining about drake.

"please everyone calm down, one at a time" said milton

"he made us look like fools infront of our classes" said a teacher

"well what did you expect from the son of the overlord?"

"why do we have to have him in the school anyway?" demanded stiltskin

"because this was an order from the kingdom, ever since it became apparent that a new overlord would rise the kingdom thought it would be best to have him here where he can be under surveillance and so the kingdom could react if anything goes wrong" said giles

"or would you rather he be out there destroying the kingdom?" said milton quieting them down "now be off with, you have nothing to worry about if he causes anymore problems we'll handle it" with that said the teacher exit leaving only the grimm brothers. Once they knew the coast was clear they let out a huge sigh "what was the kingdom thinking with this, as if we don't already have enough problems with students going against their stories and everyone finding out the story book of legends is a fake, now we have to deal with the son of the overlord, who on his first day is already causing problems"

"well as far as I see its not as bad as we thought it would be" said giles

"I suppose but this is only the first day, we have an entire year with him who knows what could happen?" said milton in a panic while giles lets out a small chuckle.

"who knows indeed brother, maybe it won't be as bad as we think"

"even so we have to keep an eye on him and if he shows any sign that points to endangering the land we have to inform the kingdom"

"yes yes I remember what we were told, but lets at least give him a chance before we send the army off on him, who knows maybe this could benefit the school" gile said as they both look out the window towards the land

"how exactly would he benefit the school?"

"we'll just have to see won't we?" as they stare off into the horizon.

"well seems things are getting interesting aren't they?" said the male

"yes seems drake well have to be careful with what he does while going to school" said the female

"true but remember what he said he got that cover, I want to see what he going to do" said brooke

"we'll just have to keep an eye and see what happens" said the male

"this should be interesting considering what secrets he hides" said the female

"yeah I can't wait to see what he does next" said brooke

End of chapter 3:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The first target appears

"Last chapter we saw drake and his minions walking down the hall looking for a place to eat" said the male

"following that we find them still walking the halls while drake looks over a map of the school" said the female "doesn't seem he knows his way around the school quiet yet"

"thats pretty common for new students espically in a place as big as ever after high" said brooke "but why does he need a map when he heading straight for the castleteria?"

"maybe he is checking to make sure he is going the right way?" said the male

"or maybe he is looking for something else?" the female said starting a disscussion between the three. After about a minute of listening to their disscussion drake finally speaks.

"hey you guys know I can hear you right?" this causes them to stop in their tracks "also fyi i'm not lost and this is not a regular school map"

"its not then what is it?" asked brooke

"its a blueprint layout of ever after, cleverly disguised to look like a regular school map"

"why do you have that?"

"this is helping my with my goals for this school"

"and that would be?"

drake lets out a small chuckle "I thought the narrators knew the story? so wouldn't you know my plans too?"

"we would but you are harder to read in this story"

"so the narrators can't read my story that is funny right there"

"hey!"

"sorry, but to me that is funny how I can hide things from those who can see ahead"

"well then why are you telling us this than?"

"I can tell you this because who can you tell about this?" drake said causing a pause. But before brooke could speak drake cuts her off "and that they would be believed?"

"whats that suppose to mean?"

"it means and if I remember correctly the only others who can hear you aren't known for telling the truth or making sense"

"well that won't stop me from telling if it means saving my friends"

"but that would go against what a narrator is suppose to do"

"whats that?"

"the narrator is not to interfere with the story, meaning no spoilers"

"but-"

"he is right brooke, we can't interfere with the story no matter what"

"but-"

"your fathers right, no matter how bad it might be we can't interfere" hearing this brooke submits and the minions begin to laugh into the air.

"listen brooke was it?, if it makes you feel better I have no intentions in hurting anyone here"

"why should I believe you?"

"cause if things go according to plan no one will be harmed and even if they don't I still won't hurt anyone"

"well I still don't believe you"

"I understand, but you still won't be able to interfere or stop me, now sit back and enjoy the show i'm sure you'll like what you see" drake said while walking done the hall "cause when i'm done ever after will be turned inside out, upside down and twisted all kinds of ways that it will look like something out of wonderland"

"wow that is something to see" said the male

"the way he said it is not something you hear from someone so young" said the female

"are you sure we can't interfere just this once, we can't just sit by and do nothing" said brooke

"brooke what have we said, we can't interfere with the story no matter what"

"thats right all we can do is watch and hope that the others can take care of themselves"

"this stinks!"

Once the narrators were done talking drake and his minions contiued down the hall getting closer to the castleteria, during which drake was deep in thought about the narrators. " _Brooke page if from the rumors that my sources said are accurate she might interfere which could cause a serious setback to my plans if anyone listens, i'll have to find way to prevent that or use it to my advantage"_ he began thinking this over until one of his minions draws his attention.

"master look, look" drake followed the direction the minion was pointing and saw the castleteria in sight, smelling the air he got a whiff of food and smirked at it.

"about time lets see what this school has to offer that is worth eating"

 **Castleteria:**

"Inside the castleteria we find raven and her friends sitting around a table talking about you know who" said the female

"I wonder how he has affected them personally?" said the male

"I hope they stop him and don't get hurt" said brooke

"are you for real?" hunter asked listening to raven's tale while blondie recorded it"he almost got into a fight with professor stiltskin?"

"thats what it looked like if me and apple didn't get between them" said raven "that guy almost got into serious trouble"

"yeah he would have been expelled or worse if he actually did fight with a teacher" said dexter

"I heard he made stiltskin look like a fool in class" said briar "I mean did anyone see how angry he was today?"

"I heard he did the same to all his other classes" said ashlynn "I had a class with him and he answered all the teachers question without paying attention at all, I never would have guessed that he was so smart"

"I was surprised too when he answered that equation without looking at it" said apple "also how he knew what the equation was"

"well I think he is a brute and should locked away forever after" lizzie said in a huff

"whats with you?" asked daring

"she a little mad over a bad encounter with drake this morning" apple said

"so lizzie anything you like to add about how you feel about drake from your first encounter with him?" blondie asked while recording it

"all I have to say is if I have the chance it will be off with his head" she said slicing a card in half.

"well I don't see why everyone is so nervous about this guy? in my opinion he just another student" daring said looking at his reflection.

"I wished it was that daring but after what I saw go down in mr. wolf's class he ain't no ordinary student" raven said catching their attention. Raven began telling them what happend unaware of who was approaching "then the troll got up and backed away like he was afraid or something"

"thats so weird" said apple

"the weird part was during that time there was this intense pressure in the air and it made me afraid...of him"

"you think he used magic?" asked ashlynn

"if it was, its magic I couldn't sense"

"all this is telling me is that guy is trouble and we need to do something about it" said hunter

"well I think you guys aren't giving him a chance yet" maddie said

"oh come on maddie you heard what he did that guy is bad news" hunter began to rant while everyone looks on. After a while their expressions change to worry when they notice someone entering the castleteria, they then attempt to alert hunter who is busy ranting on about drake to notice "he is pure evil I mean he has minions he makes fools of his teachers and theres that weird thing raven said" he stops when he notice their expressions "whats with you guys?" they all then point behind hunter to the entrance. The whole room goes silent as drake stands in the doorway looking around the place, seeing all the students stairing at him drake makes his way in. Along the way he spots raven and her friends at a table all with different expressions, walking past them he stops at the food line and see what they are severing. Before he could place an order the minions jump over the counter scaring off the lunch ladies as they begin to gather food on a platter.

"minions get food for master" one of the minions said while drake watches on, until another minion calls out to drake "master we find table for you" looking over he see some of the minions dancing on a table while some students back away in fear. Walking over to the table with some minions carrying his food, once placed on the table he stares at the large pile of food in front of him.

"theres no way I can eat this before lunch is over" drakes said before eating. While this is going on raven and her friends watch on with different thoughts in mind.

"did you see what he did?" asked hunter

"we saw that, he can't treat people like that, even if he is evil" said daring

"some one should say something then" cerise said walking over there, before she could ashlynn gets in front of them.

"ok everyone calm down and think before you do something rash" she said trying to calm them.

"ashlynn right you guys shouldn't be trying to pick a fight with the son of the overlord" said raven

"oh come on we can take him" said hunter

"i'm with raven we don't know what he can do, not to mention those minions of his" said dexter as everyone calms down. Once calmed they continued to look over at drake's table as he kept eating.

"fine but I still don't trust that guy"

"you guys just need to give him a chance thats all we can do for now" said apple

"I guess but I just wish we knew a little more about the guy"

"maybe I can help with that?" said cedar pulling out a pair of glasses "maybe my revealer rays can tell us something about him" looking over to drake the rays begin to analyze him and his minions "ok lets start with the minions" looking over one of the minions she is given info about them "ok got it, these one are known as brown minions they are very strong fighters, but aren't very bright. They are dangerous in large group and like to dress themselves with anything they can find"

"that adorable how they like to dress up" said ashlynn while everyone looks at her "umm what else cedar?"

"thats about all there is to those guys"

"great then what about drake?" asked hunter, moving her sight to drake she begins to analyze him.

"alright what should I start with?"

"lets start with his armor" said darling

"ok...thats weird?"

"whats weird?" asked raven

"my glasses can't seem to make heads or tails on the armor"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean is that the material that armor is made of isn't any on record, so I can't tell you what its made of"

"that is strange? you think he is using some kind of secret metal we don't know of?" asked apple

"could be, all I can tell you is whatever it is its really tough. According to the rays it can take alot of damage without taking a scratch"

"wow i'd love to get my hands on some of that, imagine what we could make with that kind of metal" said darling

"I don't think drake is going to hand over his armor darling" said apple "lets move on with this shall we"

"ok nexts i'll see what there is about drake himself" cedar said looking deeping into drake. Over at drake's table he finishes another piece of food before pushing the plate away towards the minions.

"thats about all for me you guys can have the rest" drake said causing the minions to cheer then pounce on the food.

"sire you are truly a generous yet malevolent master, just like your father" said quaver

"thats kind of you to say quaver, but i'm just not that hungry at the moment. Besides though I appreciate what you guys did we can't be causing to much of scene so early" hearing this the minions lower their heads in disappointment "don't get so down there will plenty of time for good old fashion mayhem" this makes the minions energenic again. While drake watches the minions assualt the food hack alerts him of something "whats that someone is analyzing me? where?" hack reveals the direction of who it is then releases a wave of energy causing the revealer rays to malfunction.

"whoa!" cedar said throwing her glasses on the table.

"cedar what happend?"

"I don't know all of sudden my glasses started to go crazy when I was analyzing drake"

"you think he had something to do with it?" asked dex

"what makes you say that?" asked ashlynn

"cause he looking over here" dex said pointing over to drake looking over in their direction but his stare is more focused on cedar causing her to cower at that.

 _"cedar wood, daughter of pinocchio my files say she can't tell a lie just like her father. That makes getting information out of her easy, but why was she trying to spy on me like that?"_ drake thought on this until an unknown voice brings him out of it.

"so your drake gromgard, son of the overlord" turning his face drake see a fairy standing on his table. Shortly after seeing the girl he immediately recognized who she is.

 _"faybelle thorn the daughter of the dark fairy, I expected to run into her sooner or later given what i've been told she'll try to get something from me to help her goal of being queen, lets see where this goes"_

"you were close its actually son of the former overlord"

"former?"

"thats right when my dad past away he no longer holds the title of overlord, I do"

"right well i'm sure you know who I am?"

"lets pretend I don't" drake joked causing the minions to laugh

"well i'm faybelle thorn the daughter of the dark fairy"

"is that so, well then what do you want?"

"the thing is I know about the legend of the overlord and since we're both beings of evil with dreams of conquest and i'm sure you probably have plans for this school, what with the legend your family holds and I have similar goals-"

"get to the point"

"i'm suggesting a team up" hearing this the minions laugh

"why would I team up with you?"

"if we team up there won't be any problems of our plans for taking over" the minions laugh harder hearing this.

"I doubt of that happening either way"

"well it would be so we won't end up enemy" the minions are now rolling around on the ground as drake lets out a small chuckle.

"oh don't worry that wouldn't be a problem either"

"meaning?"

"meaning that if something were to get in my way I would simply destroy it" upon saying that everyone who was listening to their conversation began to worry and fear him especially faybelle. Taking in the looks of terror on everyone's faces drake grins with satifaction at their response "so with that in mind I think we're done talking now and have a nice day" coming out of shock faybelle attempts to speak but finds trouble with that _"now comes the part where she begs and trys to get me to agree"_

"wait hold on there are other things I can bring if we partner up, I can enhance curses and i'm head cheerleader so I can keep you updated on what goes on around school and stuff" hearing that last part peeked his interest, but before he can responsed he becomes aware of a sense of danger approaching. Casually getting out of his chair he raise his hand signaling the minions, this causes them to stop laughing and gather around him as he searches around for the danger. As he looks around everyone watches concern over what he is going to do, while this is going on faybelle is still trying to convince him.

"I can also show you all the best hangouts at ever after if we team up" as she waits for his response drake finds where the danger is coming from, he than grabs faybelle bringing her close to him. Confused over what is happening faybelle blushes over this "hey what are you doing?" before anyone could react the windows shatter when something crashes through them landing on some of the tables. The objects reveal themselves to be haflings in armor, when the students see this they are confused over what is happening soon one of the halflings takes out a sword pointing in the air then speaks.

"attack!" all the halflings draw their weapons then begin to destroy everything around them, the students panic running trying to escape except drake who is observing the halflings finding something not right.

 _"halflings filthy big footed slightly less hairy rats they got some nerve attacking in my presense, but something is off with these halflings. What is this feeling they're giving off? it seems familiar to me"_ drake thought as they continue to attack he is surprised when one of the halflings opens his hands and releases a small fireball setting a table on fire. _"When could halflings use magic?, no not magic something else, if i'm right then i'm going to slaughter them all"_ having seen enough drake reaches into his cloak then makes his way towards the chaos. During this raven and her friends are shocked over what is happening as they try to get out of there.

"what is going on? why are halflings attacking the school?" apple question while running

"I don't know but we need to get out of here fast" said raven trying to lead them out of the castleteria, but cedar stops when she remembers her revealer rays. Turning around and rushing back to get them, darling is the first to notice stopping to callout to her.

"cedar! stop where are going?" soon everyone takes notice and try to callout to her.

"cedar wait its too dangerous"

"come back!"

"what is she doing?" hunter said before rushing after her, as this is going on dex notice a fireball in the air heading for them.

"guys look out!" hunter looks up noticing the fireball jumps out of the way landing back with the others while cedar makes it back to the table where her glasses are still on. Before she could grab them a halfling jumps on them breaking them in half, shocked over what happend she didn't notice her friends calling her out or the halfling about to throw a fireball at her. Finally coming out of shock she looks up at the halfling, everything slow down as they watch the halfling lower his hand towards cedar who closes her eyes to not see it coming. Suddenly a loud crashing noise rings out opening her eyes she see a large axe impaled into the halfling, looking over to the side she see drake holding the axe as everyone stops in their tracks. Three more halflings attempt to attack from behind only to be knocked into a wall by drake making a quick spin striking them with his axe, the other halflings turn their attention towards drake. The halflings begin to surround drake and cedar weapons drawn they prepare to attack, during this raven and her friends watch in awe while blondie records it all.

"did you see that?, he saved cedar" said raven

"but now their surrounded what are they going to do?" asked apple

"don't worry they'll be fine" said maddie

"what makes you say that?" asked dex

"cause he not alone" they turn back to the fight as the halflings start to charge, but before they could drake raise his hand causing a loud horn to sound in the air. As soon as it ends multiple small hands appear from under the tables that some of the halflings are standing on grabbing onto them dragging them under where a small struggle is heard before it dies down. The remaining halflings look over at the tables while drake raise his hand snapping his fingers, as soon as he does the minions pounce from under the tables swarming the remaining halflings who are too shocked to react in time, After the minions kill most of the halflings the few remaining begin to panic.

"run!" said one of the halflings

"flee!" said another before jumping out the window followed by the rest. As the halflings flee drake turns his attention towards cedar helping her up while the minions gather the gears from the dead halflings as raven's group rushes over to them all unaware that one halfling stayed behind. Seeing drake's back turned the halfling shoots a fireball at him, once cedar is back up she is the first to notice the fireball and tries to warn drake. Just before it hits drake turns raises his left hand and shoots his own fireball straight at the halfling's consuming it before blasting the halfling out the window and burning him to ash. Seeing the danger has passed drake turns back to the others seeing them all around cedar to see if she is hurt, as this was going drake looks over the room trying to figure something out.

 _"this wasn't a random raid, this was planned they were waiting and looking for something, but what?"_ drake thought until he is brought out of it by a new voice.

"what is going on here?" everyone turns to see headmaster grimm and his brother along with walking suits of armor entering the castleteria. Seeing the condition of the room as they make their way to drake and the others "would someone care to tell me what happend? I had students running in a panic along with the smell of smoke and talk about an attack in the castleteria"

"headmaster grimm the castleteria was attacked by halflings" said apple

"halflings?" milton said as they see the halflings bodies and the minions robbing them "what are halflings doing here?"

"more importantly is everyone alright?" asked giles

"yes we're all fine, thanks to drake" said ashlynn

"drake? what do you mean?" asked milton

"he and his minions fought off the halflings till they jumped out the windows...well the ones that could" raven said

"so your telling me that drake saved you all and drove off the halflings?"

"its the truth headmaster I recorded the whole thing, take a look" blondie said showing the proof. After seeing the video milton and his brother look over to drake who is observing the loot the minions present him.

"drake having seen the proof of what happend I relieved to see that you weren't the cause" milton said causing drake to deadpan under his cloak.

"we're also glad that you handle the situation and protected the others as you did" said giles

"I suppose you can if you want, but the truth is I just have a large distaste for halflings. Seeing these oversized rodents running around my presense irritates me" hearing this everyone begins to feel a large pressure in the air that passes shortly. After a long pause milton is the first to speak.

"well then with this over with we'll have to inform the kingdom about this incident, for now drake would you please return with me and my brother to my office."

"but headmaster grimm drake didn't do anything" ashylnn said

"its nothing to worry about we simply need to talk with drake over somethings, so drake will you come?" asked giles

"I see no reason not to" drake said following them along with the minions until milton stops.

"would it be kind of you drake if you came alone?" the minions surround drake growling at milton with glowing eyes as quaver steps forward.

"you ask to much of our master cream puff man, we minions will never leave our master side" hearing what he called milton everyone laughs as the minions begin to move towards milton, they stop when drake puts his hand up.

"minions go wait for me in front of the school, I won't be long"

"but sire-"

"don't worry I can handle myself and besides this was bound to happen sooner or later" with that said the minions head out but not before growling at grimm one last time "so shall we go?" hearing this they make their way to the office, unaware of drake placing something in his cloak. Before they were out of the room all the dead halflings suddenly burst into flames until they are nothing but ash. Once the fires died down everyone turns to drake "what? I didn't do this" drake said then leaves the room "lets get going now" he said guiding them out of the room. Along the way drake smirks to himself _"the headmaster's office one of the most important places I needed to tag for my plans, now I can accomplish this ahead of plan. With the way things are progressing I should go over the plan once i'm back in the room"_ he thought as they enter the office. Once inside drake looks around trying to find anything of interest before stopping at the desk, seeing the grimm brothers talking with eachother he places something on their desk before they notice.

"well then drake shall we begin?" milton asked sitting behind the desk.

"what did you want to talk about?"

"we are concern with what has been going on since your arrival"

"such as?"

"such as your actions in class and recently in the castleteria"

"it isn't a big deal and we're willing to overlook your actions in the castleteria considering how you fought them off." said giles "we just have some concerns given your family's history"

"meaning?"

"if you haven't already known we went to school with your father logan so we knew him before and after he became the overlord, and given that your father didn't have the best reputation at ever after so we're just making sure of what to expect from you"

"your implying that i'm like my old man?, well I like to put your worries to ease. I'll let you in on something despite what you may have seen i'm nowhere near as powerful as my dad so there isn't much I can do that would be dangerous to the lands, so you can inform the kingdom of that when you report back." drake said surprising them.

"how do you know about that?" asked giles

"I have suspicions considering my acceptence to ever after and how no one knew the overlord had kids. So its safe to assume they were surprised upon discovery he did"

"thats very impressive how you came to that conclusion drake, yet you don't sound worried about it"

"oh I am its just that theres nothing I could do about it if they decided to lock me up or otherwise" said drake while trying not to laugh.

"well thats very imformative to hear drake, I suppose that is all we wanted to confirm with you. But keep this in mind should you cause any commotion that is consider a threat to the school we will have no choice but to turn you over to the kingdom, am I clear?" said milton

"I understand and as I said before you don't have to worry about that."

"well then thank you for your time drake you can go now" said giles as drake heads for the door. Before exiting the room he turns to look at them one more time.

"it was nice talking to you both and I look forward to the school year, perhaps i'll even unlock my destiny" he said closing the door behind. In the office the grimm brothers let out a sigh of relief before turning to eachother.

"well that went not how I expected" said milton

"yes I would have thought he be enraged over our accusation about him and his father but he took it well" said giles

"what surprise me the most was how he just came out and told us that his powers are nowhere near as high as his father, he seems to take the knowledge of his position quite well"

"I suppose that means we won't have to worry about him as much as we thought"

"perhaps but lets not let him off the hook just yet, given how his father was I have no doubt he can be just as trouble some"

"(chuckle) I couldn't agree with you more on that brother, but we'll just have to see now won't we?"

 **Hallways:**

"Down the halls we find drake heading towards the exit" said the male

"after talking with headmaster grimm he makes his way back to the minions so to move on with...whatever it is he going to do next, this guy is still hard to read" said the female

"well I still don't trust him...even if he did save cedar, given the fact that we can't figure out what he planning still makes him dangerous" said brooke

"aww and here I thought you change your opinion about me"

"not even close pal, so long as you keep hiding things I won't stop keeping a close eye on you and trust me when I find out what your planning puts my friends in danger i'm gonna-"

"now now you can't interfere with the story remember and besides like I said earlier I have no intention of hurting anyone at this school so put your worries away and enjoy the story, i'm sure you'll be surprised by what happens next" drake said reaching the exit. Just as he is about to open the door he hears voices on the other side, placing his hand on the door he makes it glow allowing him to see who is on the other side and finds raven and her friends there with his minions. "Now what are they up to?"

"outside the school we find raven and her friends sitting infront of the entrance while the minions were trying out their new gear while ashlynn was petting one of them" said the male

"while unaware of who is standing behind the entrance listening to them" said the female

"are you sure we can't interfere just this once?" asked brooke

"brooke!" both the male and female said

"can someone tell me why were watching these little guys again?" asked briar

"well we're here after faybelle and ashlynn followed the minions, and i'm here to make sure they don't hurt ashlynn" said hunter

"i'm hoping to get an interview with drake, maybe get to know the person under the cloak" said blondie

"are you sure blondie? after the last time you tried?" asked raven

"sure it didn't go well and he kinda scared me and now he terrifies me after what he did to those halflings but that won't stop me from giving the public what they want"

"what do they want?" asked briar

"to see that despite his appearance he is just like the rest of us"

"except he commands an army of vicious creatures and has no problem killing" said dex

"I know isn't great?" faybelle asked while flying around

"how can you say that? after everything thats happend since he got here?" asked hunter

"because this is my chance to rule this school with the one person who's can do it and unlike raven here he has no problem following in his parents footsteps" when the minions hears this they start to laugh "whats so funny?"

"foolish fairy the master isn't trying to follow in his father's footsteps, he is going to surpass him" said quaver

"what do you mean?" asked apple

"the master plans to make the legend of the overlord his own, when people hear the name overlord they will think of drake gromgard"

"master!" said all the minions while everyone else looks on with mix emotion over what they heard. The silence is broken by the sound of a loud shrill, they all turn to see rosabella beauty running towards them.

"rosa whats wrong?" asked ashlynn only for rosa to run pass her and grabs one of the minions.

"so these are the minions i've been hearing around school they are so adorable" said rosa while everyone looks on.

"hey cuz what are you doing here?" asked briar

"oh I was looking for you guys when I heard what happend in the castleteria, are you guys alright?"

"we're fine thanks to drake and his minions" said apple

"really?"

"its true he came in and saved cedar while stopping the halflings"

"then why does cedar look so down?" everyone looks over to see cedar with a depressing look.

"she like that cause the glasses her dad left her got destroyed during the attack, we couldn't find them after" said raven

"thats terrible i'm so sorry cedar"

"its fine its not your fault I was the one who left them behind" said cedar

"but you wouldn't have done that if I didn't ask you to inspect drake, so its my fault" said hunter

"its ok hunter I was the one who wanted to help so don't feel bad about it"

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better?"

"you could start by having a better attitude" said a new voice causing everyone to see drake standing at the top of the stairs. Walking down the steps passing everyone noticing their surprise expressions he stops at the bottom as the minions gather around him.

"sire you return how was your talk with the puggy man and the hairy man?" asked quaver

"it went as expected when faced with something that can prove to be dangerous" he said noticing blondie approaching "is there something you need?"

Hearing this she stops in her tracks then takes a breath to recompose herself "i'm hoping to get an interview with you, if its alright?"

"you don't back down do you?"

"not when theres an interesting story out there"

upon hearing this drake lets out a sigh then faces blondie "very well what do you want to know?" everyone is surprise to hear this blondie espically, moving up close she looks him face to face.

"you really mean it?"

"yeah, I got nothing to do til later so lets have it" hearing this blondie sets up the interview with dex's help, she looks at the camra alerting the public.

"this is blondie lockes here about to give you the scoop on one of the biggest things to happen to ever after high. I'm here with a student who is making himself known since day one, thats right i'm here with drake gromgard" the camra turns showing drake standing there with the minions "now then lets start the interview, first question on everyone's mind is why do you cover your face?"

"all overlords cover their faces, we don't care much for appearence, also to strike fear in our enemies when they don't know the face of their opponent"

"that can't be the reason for doing it at school?" said hunter

"perhaps? maybe I do it cause thats how I play the game?"

"the game?" asked blondie

"the game we play everyday when interacting with others, the difference is I don't worry about my appearance so I keep it covered, if you don't know what the person looks like you can talk to them anyway you want"

"is that the reason you do it?"

"maybe? or maybe I just like to keep everyone guessing cause i'm such a tease? however you look at it is completely up to you"

"that an interesting response, now its time to see if anyone has a question of their own" blondie said waiting for someone to speak up.

"I have a question for him" raven said catching everyone's attention "earlier quaver said something about you wanting to make the legend of the overlord your own, is that true?"

"ah yes its true, i'm trying to surpass my father"

"I thought you wanted continue his legacy?" asked apple

"(chuckle) I can see how you think that, what with all this royal, rebel stuff that happen around the school. Its true I want to follow the legacy of the overlord but I don't want to be like my father I want to be better then him" as drake talks everyone listen in silence while blondie has this on camra "i'll be a better overlord then he ever was, so when people hear the name overlord they'll think about me"

"well...that was an interesting response and goal to reach for, well then does anyone have anymore questions?" blondie asked waiting for a response. After a minute of silence blondie decides to speak up "well seeing that no one has any more questions I guess we'll wrap up this interview but don't worry everyone this isn't the end I will uncover the mystery of drake gromgard no matter what"

"you know i'm standing right here?" drake said making her realize that.

"sorry about that, before we end this do you have anything you want to say to ever after?"

"yes I do actually" drake said taking a step forward "this goes out to all who listen, get ready for some big changes coming, cause when i'm done no one will forget my name or the title overlord" after saying all that drake walks off with the minions right behind leaving the others to ponder over what he said, before getting too far he is stopped by faybelle who flies infront of him.

"wait hold on what about the team up?"

"tell you what, i'll agree to it if you do something for me first"

"whats that?"

"I want you to find out what the word is around about the attack in the castleteria"

"what should I be looking for?"

"just listen to anything that relates to it then let me know"

"how do I contact you?"

"don't worry about that i'll contact you" after saying that drake walks away, once out of sight he makes his way back to the dorms.

"master were you successful in the headmaster's office?" asked quaver

"if you mean that I planted the surveillance rune and trick the headmaster and his brother into believing that i'm not as strong as my dad then yes I have" drake said taking out his tablet turning it on showing an image of the headmaster's office "these things may be hard to make but its worth it to be able to eavesdrop on them like this."

"truly you are crafty as they come sire, so whats shall you do next?" asked quaver as drake kneels down to one of the minions pulling off a piece of armor and looking at the design of a flaming halfling.

"tell me what does this look like to you?" showing them the design waiting for an answer. When the minions couldn't give one drake just tells them "this symbol belongs to our first target, and if i'm right it'll lead us to what rightfully belongs to me"

"does that mean what I think it mean?"

"yes it means that soon we're going to exterminate those rodents" saying that the minions cheer as they make their way back to the room. Once back drake shuts off the guantlet then takes a seat at the throne, while looking through his mirrorpad drake finds the broadcast. Looking at the number of viewers that saw the broadcast he was impressed by how many saw it "wow did the whole school watch it? it hasn't even been an hour yet. Now then I think its time for me to do a little stroll through town, see what there to do around here and gets some new leads" drake then activates his armor then using his magic changes the cloak into a hoodie with a evil eye design on the back. Walking over to the window he opens it then looks over to the minions seeing them ready to follow him "sorry guys but for me to not be recognized I can't be seen surrounded by minions" hearing this the minions become depressed "but don't worry come very soon we'll be having some good old fashion fun, overlord style" he said before jumping out the window, as the minions watch him disappear into the forest they shut the window.

"master very secretive"

"thats correct gloob, for our master is smarter then anyone here at this school" said quaver

"our master always one step ahead"

"you can say that again bugg, now then lets us have some fun in the arena while the master is away" he said as they head to the lower levels.

End of chapter 4:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Time to pay a visit...then burn it down

"Following where the last chapter left off we find drake leaving the forest and enter the town through an alley. Standing in the alley watching people walk by while being unnoticed, seeing them go about as if theres no problem at all" said the male

"I wonder what he is doing acting all stealth like?" said the female

"with the way he moves you'd think he was a ghost or something" said brooke causing drake to chuckle hearing that.

"well you'd probably be right about that given what i've done so far, but thats not the case here" said drake

"then what are you doing?"

"i'm seeing the expressions on everyone's faces"

"why?"

"these people look like nothing is wrong, like what happend in the castleteria never happend"

"so what?"

"they act as if what happend was a one time thing"

"isn't that what it was?"

"do you actually believe that?"

"what do you mean?"

"they attacked in broad daylight in a populated room at a school that not only has strong connections with the kingdom, but has students with powerful parents, that doesn't strike you as odd?"

"you think there was something else to that attack?"

"halflings aren't complete idiots, they wouldn't attack a school like that unless there was something there that was worth the risk...or someone."

"you think they were after someone at the school?"

"its no secret that there were students there with parents who have connections in certain areas. Not to mention students with certain traits that could of use to someone who knows how to use them"

"who'd you think they were after?" asked the male

"its hard to tell considering who was there at the time, so it could have been anyone" drake said walking out of the alley and down the street.

"do you think they'll try again?" asked the female

"not anytime soon, since their first attempt failed the school will be on high alert now. If I were them i'd try when the target is alone, away from others so not to raise alarms best time would be when there outside probably near the forest"

"are you sure?" asked brooke

"its just a thoery right now i'd need to find more pieces before I can put it together" drake said before stopping infront of a store "that'll have to wait a bit there something else I need to do" walking into the building it turns out to be a repair shop of some kind, walking to the counter drake reaches into his pocket and takes out the broken remains of cedar's revealer rays. "can these be fixed?" drake asked the clerk who takes the glasses to inspect them.

"yeah give me a day or two and i'll have them ready" said the clerk

"Are you serious? I need these done today"

"hey pal if these were regular glasses I could have them done in a couple of minutes, but these are revealer rays these aren't easy to make, nor are they easy to fix"

"how about you just sell me the parts needed to fix them then?"

"whatever pal but like I said these things aren't easy to fix" the clerk said handing drake the parts. Walking out of the store drake continues down the street, further down he notice a large group of teens gathered outside a building, all of them talking very loud.

"well what have we here?" walking over he see that its a cafe "a cafe huh? must be pretty popular if so many people are here, might as well see for myself. Who knows maybe I can get some useful info while i'm at it." Pulling the hood over his head drake walks into the cafe and finds the place crowded with teens talking among to eachother. Going unnoticed drake makes his way over to the counter placing his order "pretty busy today huh?"

"looks that way don't it?" said the counter girl

"isn't that what it is?"

"hardly this is mostly about what happend over at the school"

"really?"

"yep its got everyone shaken, most of these guys never experienced something like that in their life so they don't know how to handle it"

"now that is interesting to hear, I figure with some of the stories these people are in they'd be prepared for something like that?"

"you and me both but thats not the case, anyway heres your order take care"

Grabbing his drink drake makes his way to a table on the upper level while avoiding attention, once there he takes a seat then takes out the revealer rays and the repair kit. He then begins to take it apart fixing each piece then placing them on the table, once done he whispers into his hood "alright hack your up" hearing this hack slides down one of drake's sleeves then extends his head absorbing all the parts before spitting out a fully fixed revealer ray "good work hack, now we'll move on to the next step later for now let see whats happening here" drake said putting away the rays then looking around the lower level. Suddenly he spy faybelle flying around listening to everyone's conversation, seeing this he couldn't help but smirk "well looks like faybelle is hard at work on her end of the bargin, I think I gave her plenty of time to gather some info, lets see what she has" drake said as hack changes into a phone then starts to ring.

Down on the ground floor faybelle is still flying around trying to gather as much info as she can, as she does this raven and her friends are sitting near by watching this happen.

"faybelle i've never seen you so worked up over something" said apple

"well this is a big deal, I can't let something like this slip away" said faybelle

"I don't see why your trying to impress this guy, what do you hope to get out of this?" asked cerise

"if I can get this partnership to work I would have a clear shot of ruling the school with the help of the most dangerous student to ever attend ever after high"

"what is it that he wanted you to do for him anyway?" asked raven

"all he wanted was for me to collect info on anything relating to the halfling incident"

"thats it? what for?" asked apple

"I have no idea but thats what he wanted, then he said he would contact me" suddenly her phone rings but the screen is blank. Answering the phone she waits for a response "hello?"

"faybelle" said drake surprising her

"drake? how did you get my number?"

"wait did you say drake" said raven

"he calling you right now?" asked cerise

"what does he want?" asked apple

"I have my ways but anyway i'm calling to see what you gathered as per our agreement"

"well i've been putting my ear to the ground and listening to whats been said"

"so?"

"most of it is about the attack its self so nothing there, although I did hear something about strange noises in the enchanted forest and trees going missing but that info is actually older then the incident"

"interesting, well faybelle you have held up your part of the deal so i'll hold up mine"

"wait does that mean?"

"I look forward to what will come from this partnership" upon saying that faybelle lets out a scream of joy completely unaware of drake watching the whole thing, once done she returns to the phone.

"i'm glade to hear you agree to this deal, I promise you won't regret this"

"I know I won't now could you do me a favor and put your phone on speaker"

"sure?" she said putting her phone on speaker.

"thank you faybelle for your help and raven, cerise and of course apple I hope in the near future we can get to know eachother, who knows what might happen" hearing this they are all surprise and begin to look around.

"wait did he just say our names?" asked apple

"how did he know it was us?" asked raven

"wait is he here? watching us?" said cerise

"drake are you here?" asked faybelle

"perhaps but I think it better to leave it at that, besides my orginal reason for being here was to get a feel of the town" said drake

"if that was the case we could have given you a proper tour then" said apple

"nice as that sound but I wanted to see this place while remaining unnotice that way I can see how people go about their lives without fear"

"I suppose that makes sense but what about your minions? wouldn't someone recognize them?" asked raven

"do you think I would bring them if I was trying to go unnoticed?"

"I guess not"

"well as nice as this was talking with you guys I have to be going now, again thank you faybelle for the info you've gathered"

"your welcome and I look forward to this partnership" faybelle said before drake hangs up. Looking back one more time drake gets up making his way to the exit, just before drake is out of the building his attention is drawn to someone shouting. Turning back he spots hunter standing on a table getting everyone's attention, seeing this drake moves behind the large tree to listen in on what he saying.

"ok everyone listen up you all know why we're here right?" said hunter

"yeah this is about the attack at the school" said one student

"what are we going to do about it?" said another

"why did those halflings attack us?"

"listen I know everyone is shaken up by this but we need to stay strong" said hunter

"hunter is right we need to calm down, panicing won't help us here" said darling

"so what should we do then?"

"headmaster grimm has announced that until futher notice there will be a mandatory curfew in effect til such a time as when this whole ordeal is resolved"

"but why did they attack the school in the first place?" asked blondie

"no one knows why they attacked, but we believe this was simple raid"

"or perhaps they simply wanted to drop in for a visit?" said maddie hearing this drake holds in a laugh as the students talk amongst eachother. Seeing how things are going drake makes his way to the exit again, but before he can leave the building he is caught by hunter who spots him leaving.

"hey you! where do you think your going?" hunter said causing everyone to look over at drake, seeing no way of leaving unnoticed he turns facing the crowd.

"I was just here to get a drink and now I think i'll be going, seeing how this doesn't concern me" said drake

"what do you mean this doesn't concern you? this concern the whole school"

"that right there is why it doesn't concern me cause i'm not a student at this school, i'm just someone passing through when I heard about this little incident"

"oh really? well then why don't you step forward and tell us who you are" seeing no way out drake makes his way through the crowd until he reaches the center. "My name is...palmer venture, i'm a traveler, just passing through till I reach my destination"

"so what is your destination?" asked cerise

"don't really know myself, but isn't that why people say "its the journey not the destination?"

"ok then palmer but why do you have your face covered?" asked apple

"the reason for that is cause i'm so ugly I have to hide my face so people don't get hurt"

"that can not be true? why don't you show us, I promise no one here will judge you" said raven. Hearing this drake has no choice but to comply, pulling down his hood letting all his hair fall out he stands there waiting for their response. Looking around he finds the whole room quiet as everyone see all his hair "wow palmer you sure have nice hair" she said

"you don't have to avoid it, just say it I have way too much hair"

"i'll say if I didn't know any better i'd almost mistake you for one of rapunzel's kids" hunter said while laughing

"you know someone actually did one time. They took one look at me and assumed I was the son of rapunzel, i've never even met the women"

"now that is funny"

"at first it was until it started to spread and I almost got arrested for it"

"how'd you get away?" asked apple

"when they were arresting me they reported this to rapunzel who ordered them to let me go"

"why would she do that?"

"when I asked she told me that she found it funny to hear about a boy with lots of hair"

"I remember that my mom still finds that funny" said a new voice getting everyone's attention. Looking over to the side he finds two girls, one with long strawberry-blonde hair and one with short dyed hair. Soon after getting a good look at them drake immediately recognizes them.

 _"holly o'hair and poppy o'hair the twin daughters of rapunzel standing right infront of me, damn have I been blessed today"_ drake thought as they approached him. "So I take it you two are the daughter's of rapunzel then?"

"thats right i'm holly o'hair and this is my sister poppy o'hair"

"its nice to meet you" said poppy

"well its nice to meet you too and I appreciate your mom's help in getting me out of trouble"

"thats sweet of you to say but I have to admit when our mom told us about a boy with so much hair we thought she was messing with us, but seeing you in person changed all that" said holly

"I don't blame you if I heard the same thing even I wouldn't believe it either"

"I can't believe you could get into such trouble for having so much hair"

"thats nothing, this stuff got me into something way worst than that" drake said as everyone listened and blondie recorded the whole thing.

"what do you mean?"

"one time while I was out in the woods someone mistaked me for a wolf"

"how is being mistaken for a wolf such a problem?" cerise said with a hint of anger

"normally it wouldn't, but that day it was"

"what do you mean?"

"apparently there was a rumor going on about a wolf queen being spotted in the area, so that guy must have been hunting for it"

"a wolf queen is pretty dangerous, the guy must be tough to try to take one on"

"or he had a bunch of poison arrows to help him out"

"how do you know that?" asked apple

"cause when the guy spotted me he fired one that hit my arm, not long after I couldn't feel it"

"oh my! but when he saw you weren't a wolf he helped you after?"

"nope when he saw me he then tried to kill me"

"what? why would he do that?" asked raven

"probably so not to explain what happen to anyone" he said as everyone looked on with horrid expressions "he almost did kill me too since I couldn't use one of my arms and I was losing alot of blood"

"but how did you survive then?"

"well apparently there really was a wolf queen in those woods, it was attracted to the scent of my blood. It came out nowhere and attack the guy, while it was busy eating him I used that distraction to escape."

"I guess that was lucky for you even if it wasn't for the other guy"

"I know but I didn't get far before that wolf queen came after me"

"how'd you escape then?"

"I fell into a river and got swept away by the currents, not long after a group of fisher men found me and helped me thats how I survived" after hearing all that the whole room is in awe over his story _"they sound impressed by this, I guess i'll leave out the part where the man was actually trying to kill me cause he found out who I really was. Or the part where I went back and killed that wolf queen myself, better to leave it how it is for now."_

"I can't imagine so much trouble from hair, why didn't you just cut off or something?" asked poppy

"I thought about that but despite all the trouble its gotten me it also has some uses. This stuff is warm, soft and I can keep things in it." he said taking out a book from in his hair "sometimes small animals like to hide in here too, so i'm never really alone"

"still I think you should make it short. If you like I can do it for you?" said holly holding out a pair of scissors.

"thats nice of you to offer, but i'm going to have to decline. Also you are making me kinda of uncomfortable" backing away from her drake attempts to make his way towards the exit "so anyway it was nice meeting you all but I got to bail, also a little advice be on alert"

"why?" asked hunter

"if you think what happen at the castleteria was just a coincidence you are wrong. The halflings wouldn't attack a school like that unless it was something worth becoming enemies of the kingdoms, so if I were you i'd be on alert" drake said as he was out the building. But before he could get far holly appears in front of him with a odd look in her eyes.

"please just a little trim"

"sorry but I have to decline once again" he said as poppy comes out of the building.

"please forgive my sister, its kinda a thing with us" said poppy

"no problem but if you think I have wild hair look at that guy" drake said pointing to the side, but they find no one there when they turn back they see drake is gone. Looking around they find no trace of him anywhere.

"how did he do that?" asked holly

"don't know but I don't blame him you did kinda freaked him out" said poppy

"I know but I can't help it, when I saw all that unkept hair I just had to do something"

"I know I know, but you can't do that with everyone. Hopefully he don't think bad of you for that now come on lets get back to the others" as they walk back into the building they don't notice drake sitting on the sign above them, once he see the coast is clear he jumps down then makes his way into an alley.

"that went well not only did I get some interesting info but I got to meet more people on my list, things sure are going my way."

"so now what are you going to do?" asked brooke

"whoa! forgot you were there" he joked

"very funny, but back to the question what are you going to do now?"

"first i've got one more thing i got to do, then i'm going to rest up and get ready for tomorrow"

"why? what happens tomorrow?" asked the female

"besides school i'm going to use the info I got to deal with the rodent problem at ever after" drake said as he reaches the dorms. Down the halls drake sneaks through making sure not to be heard as he moves torwards his destination.

"what are you doing now? this is the girls dorm" brooke said only to be shushed by drake.

"could you keep it down i'm trying not to get caught here"

"what are doing there?"

"if you must know i'm here to finish up something on my list today"

"whats that?"

"lets just say its my good deed for the day" drake said stopping infront of a door. Making his hand glow placing it on the door he sense the occupiants are fast asleep, opening the door with a bit of force he enters the room. Looking around the room drake makes his way over to one of the beds, walking over to the nightstand next to it he places the revealer rays down but before he can walk away cerise begins to stir. Seeing this drake quickly uses his evil presense spell to put her back to sleep, once she was out he makes his way to the door. Before he can open the door the sound of footsteps is heard on the other side, they stop in front of the door this causes drake to stop in his tracks then make for the opposite side of the room going out the window before the door opens and running towards the boy's dorm. Once underneath the balcony to his room he charges magic into his legs causing them to glow then takes a single leap landing on the balcony, opening the window he enters to find quaver and the minions pasted out on the floor with bugs crawling all over them seeing this he just shrugs then walks past them making his way back to bed. Putting the guantlet away he fall on his bed then stares at the ceiling thinking of everything he is going to do tomorrow until sleep takes over.

Next day:

"So begins a new day at ever after high and the students go about their day as usual" said the female

"despite what has been happening lately, what with the new student and the attack" said the male

"speaking of him wonder what drake is doing right now?" asked brooke

"lets find out shall we" said the female as they move on towards a classroom where drake is seen sitting in the back with his feet on the desk in a laid back position while the other students watch "well there he is relaxing, how odd"

"wonder what thats about?" wonder the male

"it must be something that spells evil if you ask me"

while the narrators continue to discuss this the students talk among themselves about drake's position.

"hey you have any idea about why drake is so lax?" asked a student

"don't know, yesterday he looked like he didn't care about school and now he looks like he so chill. Call me crazy but I feel like he is smiling" said another student

"how can you tell you can't even see his face, just his glowing eyes."

"its just a feeling, anyway look at the minions they look like their ready to attack the first thing that moves"

"I know what you mean i'm too afraid to move cause I think they'll pounce"

As the students continue to talk all unaware that drake is hearing everything their saying while smiling under his cloak.

 _"Ahhh today is going to be a fun day to do some evil, espically when I now have a lead to something that puts me one step closer to achieve my plans"_ drake thought while unaware of lizzie hearts watching him the whole time.

 _"whats he up to?"_ lizzie thought while watching him through class, once the bell rang everyone remained in their seat to scared to move cause of the minions. Seeing no body getting out of their chairs drake shrugs then leaves the class first with the minions following, once they saw the coast was clear the whole class gives out a sigh of relief then begins to leave the room. Walking down the hall drake is deep in thought over the info he gathered yesterday.

"sire what are your plans for today?" asked quaver

"I won't go into detail but I will say that is going to really be a fun time for us" drake said as they turn a corner only to stop when he spots some familiar faces futher down, a closer look reveals it to be raven and her friends talking, all unaware of drake. Standing by the wall drake places his hand on the wall charging magic into it allowing him to listen into their conversation _"this spell dad taught me sure come in handy, now lets see what there talking about"_

"are you sure about that lizzie?" asked raven

"positive it was like he knows something or he was planning something. Not to mention how the minions were acting like they are waiting." said lizzie

"that does sound supicious but we don't have any proof to back that up though" said apple

"maybe he is just feeling settled into school or over what happend yesterday?" said ashlynn

"yeah he probably just reveling over how he dealt with those halflings, the guy is the son of the overlord after all" said hunter

"come on that can't be what it is" said dex

"how do you know, we don't know a thing about the guy but so far he annouces his presense and the school gets attacked"

"but that last one couldn't have been him and remember what palmer said last night those halflings were after someone at this school"

"what if that person is drake?" hunter asked causing them all to think it over.

"well I think you all are being crazy" said maddie

"the daughter of the mad hatter is calling us crazy, what are you talking about maddie?"

"you all are judging drake cause of his story, but not on what he has done so far"

"such as?"

"such as saving cedar and driving the halflings away"

"speaking of cedar anyone else notice she been in a better mood today?" apple asked as everyone looks over to see cedar with a huge grin on her face.

"your telling me, she been like this since morning but won't tell me why" said cerise

"cedar what with you? you look to be happy about something, mind telling us?" asked raven

"I can't tell a lie and I can't hold it in anymore so look" cedar said before showing them the repaired rays.

"wow you got a new pair of revealer rays thats great cedar"

"these aren't a new pair, there the same pair"

"what but I thought they got busted by the halflings? and then you lost them?"

"so did I but when I woke this morning there they were on my nightstand, good as new like it never happend"

"how is that possible?"

"I don't know but i'm glad it happend" hearing cedar say that puts a smile on drake.

"you think someone found them and fix them?"

"who ever it was had to be pretty smart and good with tools, revealer rays aren't easy to fix"

"I wonder who it was?"

"who ever they are I hope I meet them, so I can thank them personally"

"who ever it was that did it was probably the same person who broke into our room then?"

"someone broke into your room?"

"yeah a student was walking by our room last night when she notice that our door knob was broken, she came in and told us about it. There already replacing the door as we speak."

"you think it might have been halflings?"

"doubt it from the look of the knob it was someone bigger and way stronger. It looked like someone broke it in one push and they did it quietly too."

"you didn't hear anything cerise, you got the best sense of awareness out of any of us?"

"I thought I did, but when I tried to get up and see I went back to sleep. It was almost like something was making me tired"

"that is weird, maybe it was magic?"

"that narrows it down, there aren't that many students who can use magic like that"

"other then raven and faybelle I can't think of anyone else" said dex

"I can and I think you guys do too" hunter said catching everyone's attention "who else do we know uses magic and is consider really strong?" everyone has a look of confusion "he also walks around with his own band of minions"

"wait you think drake did it?" asked cerise

"like you said someone strong had to break the knob and that sounds like drake. Think about it back at the castleteria when he slammed that axe down it made a loud crash"

"so what?"

"take it from someone who uses an axe, I can tell from the sound that axe isn't easy to carry"

"but he holds it like its no problem?"

"that just say he is strong"

"ok lets say it is drake, what reason would he have to do this? that guy made it clear he got no problem following the path of the overlord and so far all he shown is how bad he can be" said cerise

"well I don't think he so bad" said cedar

"how can you say that?"

"back at the castleteria he saved me, if he was evil he wouldn't have done that. Its like maddie said maybe he not as bad as we think"

"so you think it was drake who fix the rays?"

"I'm not sure, but if it was I'd like to thank him" hearing enough drake walks away from the wall and down the hall. He doesn't get far when he hears someone calling out to him, looking up he spots faybelle flying down landing in front of him.

"there you are i've been looking every where for you"

"ah faybelle I was wondering when i'd run into you today"

"forget about that you know why i'm"

"yes yes I know, your here about our partnership"

"were you serious when you said yes?"

"I was and I look forward to what this partnership brings" drake said causing faybelle to fly into the air cheering. Coming back down she looks around to see everyone in the halls looking over at them.

"well then i'm happy to hear you agree with it"

"so then have you anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"not really...wait there was something, it was after you called last night. After you hung up hunter started talking about the attack, not long after this strange guy shows up"

"strange guy?"

"yeah said his name was palmer and he said somethings that you might find interesting" she said explaining the whole event to drake unaware that he already knows this cause he was the one that told it to them. "so what do you think?"

"well you are right that is interesting, now that I think about it he makes a valid point"

"you agree with him about the halflings being after something?"

"yes but if I had to guess they weren't after something more like they were after someone"

"wait! you think they were trying to capture someone here at school?" faybelle yelled catching everyone's attention.

"could be? if you take into account the fact they attacked the castleteria"

"what do you mean?"

"think about it, if you were the one attacking the school for something wouldn't you do it closer to something of value? but these guys attacked a lunch room. I doubt they were there for the food, so that leave only one other reason...they were after someone who was in the castleteria at the time of the attack" everyone in the halls is surprised to hear this some have their phones out, recording everything drake has said.

"hold on when the halflings attacked it was totally random, they were just destroying everything in sight. They didn't even take anything with them when they retreated so how can you be sure they were after someone?"

"the whole thing was a distraction, so they could capture their target unnoticed. However they probably didn't count on me being there or fighting them off."

"so if what you say it true then who was their target?"

"yeah who is it?" said a new voice from behind them, turning around they find a girl with knee-length brown hair parted to the side with red and white streaks in it, but what really set her off was her wolf-like ears. Having a good look at her drake immediately recognizes who she is. "well are you going to tell us or not?"

"sorry but don't you think its rude to interupt someone's conversation?"

"oh my bad, I didn't know you two were having a private chat...in the middle of the halls" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I never said it was private, but don't you think if one wanted to ask a question they should do it in a more practical way? instead of jumping in like you did? or is that how you wolves act when asking a question?"

"oh so you know who I am then, well I know who you are too. Your drake gromgard son of the overlord and the guy who made himself known as the number one student not to messed with"

"well someone has been doing their research haven't they? but its actually son of the former overlord. But enough about that I know who you are too, your ramona badwolf daughter of the big bad wolf, your story interwines with cerise hood's does it not?"

"thats right and now that introductions are out of the way, how about you spill on who the halfling's target was"

"what reason would you have for it to matter?"

"i'm curious stuff like that don't happen at this school very often" she said getting slightly irritated.

"correct me if i'm wrong but stuff like that has never happend at this school...ever"

"Look are you going to talk or do I have to force it out of you?" she said growing impaitant, the minions seeing that as a threat step forward ready to attack only to stop when drake raise his hand.

"If I were you little pup I wouldn't talk that way to someone who can put you down before you can even blink" drake said as they both begin to circle each other.

"is that a threat?"

"no its a promise"

While drake and ramona are facing off down the hall raven's group are still discussing what has happend last night. They are brought out of their talk when they spy blondie running towards them holding a camra.

"blondie whats the rush?" asked dex

"hi guys can't talk right now i'm in a hurry" said blondie

"what for?" asked apple

"I got a message from someone saying drake gromgard is talking about the attack and has shed some light about it"

"really where is this going on?" asked raven

"probably the same place where he is dancing with ramona" said maddie

"maddie why do say that?" asked ashlynn only for maddie to answer by pointing down the hall where they see everyone gathering around them. Seeing this cerise is the first to run towards them with everyone else following shortly after, during which drake and ramona are still in a stare down waiting for the other to make the first move but changes when cerise appears betweens them glaring down at drake while her eyes glow. Slightly surprised by her arrival drake then notice the others approaching.

"well now things are getting interesting?" said drake

"what do you two think your doing?" demanded cerise

"i'm trying to get some info out of this guy and this guy is being a jerk about it" said ramona

"this coming from the wolf who interupts someone's conversation then demands something"

"hey you two need to cool it now" said cerise

"now this is unusual"

"what is?"

"red riding hood coming to the aid of the big bad wolf"

"so what? were in the same story thats all" cerise said with a hint of worry in her voice that drake picked up on.

"oh I know that but you know what I see in someone's story that most probably don't?"

"whats that?"

"I see a deeper connection they share, in the case of your story its almost like red riding hood and the wolf are **family"** hearing that last part puts an expression of shock to both cerise and ramona until drake speaks again "or you know it could be your story wouldn't be as interesting without the wolf?" hearing that they both have looks of anger and are ready to attack drake until they hear a voice shout out from the crowd.

"what is going on here?" looking over they see mr. wolf approaching with headmaster grimm and his brother. Once they spot drake involved miltons puts on a stern expression.

"drake gromgard why do feel like you gotten your self into trouble?"

"cause your quick to judge someone based on their appearance?" everyone around them are surprised to hear drake's response to grimms question while headmaster grimm begins to scowl, before he can speak giles jumps in.

"then tell us drake from what we heard on the school news you appear to be talking about something relating to the attack"

"well since everyone here is so in love with my voice I might as well. As I was saying to faybelle I believe that the intention for the attack was not as random as you may think, the reason for it was they were after someone"

"how exactly do you figure that?" asked milton to which drake then gives them his explantion all over.

"everyone got that now? cause there is no third time"

"if what you say is true then who was there target?" asked giles

"I can't be certain but if I had to make a bet i'd put it on them" drake said pointing over to apple and ashylnn surprising everyone.

"us?"

"them?"

"do you mind explaining to us why you think its them?" asked milton

"correct me if i'm wrong but you two are the daughter's of snow white and cinderella?"

"thats right"

"both your parents are respected members of the council and very wealthy?"

"yeah, why?"

"this is just a guess but you two are the most likely targets considering how wealthy and connected your families are in the kingdoms"

"so you think they did this for money?" asked raven

"thats one reason another could be to gain some influence or to make a point"

"what do you mean make a point?"

"if memory serves halflings don't really have much of a repution other then being jokes, so this could be them saying they had enough"

"do you think thats a good enough reason to do what they did?"

"considering they already attacked the school in broad daylight for all to see i'd say yes. But you don't have to worry for I have a solution to this problem.

"whats that?" apple asked as drake approaches them then places his hands on her and ashlynn's shoulders.

"my solution is you allow me to offer the service of my minions to you as protectors for a modest fee of course" the whole room goes silent upon what he said too stunned to speak, finally apple speaks up.

"you want us to pay you to protect us?"

"I know what I say wouldn't make much sense at first but I can promise you that this is a good deal. Unlike most protection this school and the kingdom uses my minions are far more realiable and you've already seen them in combat, they also can be helpful with other services such as carrying stuff to entertainment and they don't take up much space"

"that is the dumbest thing i've ever heard" hunter said getting between them and pushing drake back "why would they pay you for anything?"

"I did just give an explanation about that did I not?"

"what I mean is what if your wrong? what if its not them?"

"i've never been wrong so far but you do bring up a good point. This situation could also fall towards the charming brats, so I extend my offer to...two out of three of you, I won't say who but one is for the girl"

"why you-" hunter said attempting to step towards drake only to be stopped by ashylnn.

"umm drake not that I don't appreciate the offer but what makes you think that we're the targets? we weren't the only ones in the castleteria at the time"

"true but out of everyone else there you all are royalty and the most noticable among them, so it only make sense that it would be you"

"what about raven she royalty...sort of" said maddie

"me?"

"what you say is true but there isn't much they could hope to gain from her"

"whats that suppose to mean?"

"what I mean is given the fact that your mother is the evil queen, I doubt they would cross her and I doubt she is one for negotiations for ransoms. Also the fact she is currently in prison so really there is nothing there."

"well when you put it like that" said apple

"apple!"

"sorry, but maybe they could be after her for her magic?" apple said only for drake and his minions to laugh out loud.

"oh that is a good one, but that is ridiculous altogether"

"what do you mean?"

"what does this school teach you people? what i'm saying is there no reason for halflings to be after anyone for their magic considering halflings can't use magic themselves."

"what but we all saw them shoot fireballs you were there too" raven said surprised by drakes response.

"i'm shocked someone who specializes in magic themselves would say something like that. Tell me when someone uses magic do you feel something?"

"well yeah theres like a small aura around someone when they use magic"

"can you see this aura when someone else uses magic?"

"sort of if I focus hard enough I can but thats the same with any magic user"

"now think back to the attack, did you see this aura when the halflings were shooting fireballs?"

"no actually I didn't"

"thats because you couldn't, thats because the magic wasn't coming from the halflings it was coming from some where else"

"where would that be?" asked milton

"that I don't know"

"but your certain they are after one of them?"

"thats my guess"

"your also certain they can't use magic themselves?"

"they're like dwarves magic deprived, so thats says they must be using some kind of assistance to do this"

"like what?"

"could be anything from a potion to some trinket but no matter the cause this only makes them dangerous. With that said my offer still stands what do you say?"

"thanks but we're going to have to decline"

"i'm with apple on this, we'll be fine if we're careful"

drake then puts his hands on their shoulders before speaking "very well if you are sure about that I suppose I must move on then, but take this advice if you will. If you intend to wander outside the school and the dorms make sure you stay close to watchful eyes" with that said drake makes his way down the hall with the minions and faybelle close behind. As everyone watches them leave before the bell rings.

"alright students get to class theres nothing more to see here" milton said causing the students to disperse, once the hallways were clear he turns towards wolf and giles "so what do you two think?"

"given what drake explained it does make sense why they did it" said giles

"as if things weren't bad enough now we have this to complicate things and we're still no closer to resolving this mess."

"whats you opinion about all this wolf?"

"despite the fact that we still can't solve this i'd say we don't have to worry about it for much longer." said wolf

"why do you say that?"

"If drake is anything like his father he'll solve this for us no problem"

"Are you mad? we can't let him run wild"

"But drake is probably the best bet to settle all this"

"I know that but if the council hears about that they'll think we allowed it and that can spell trouble for the school. We're already in deep with the spring fairness incident and the story book of legend mess, how'd you think they'll take it if drake was on a rampage?"

"I suppose your right, we'll just have to hope this mess get cleaned up as quietly as possible."

"But how else are we suppose to fix this if not with drake?"

"Earlier I got off with the council, they said they try to get in contact with marty the halfling hero. They're hoping he can help with this.

"so how well is that going?"

"They haven't heard from him in months so i'd have to say not well"

"then what are we to do?"

"i'm not sure, we'll just have to go on with our day as usual until either we or the council can come up with a solution" they then made their way through the halls all with different thoughts on their minds as school went on.

The rest of the day went on as usual, all the while drake and his minions eagerly wait for school to end. Once school was over they make their way to the courtyard there they prepare for the event they have been looking forward to.

"ok you guys ready for this? its time to get this plan into motion" drake said as the minions let out a battle cry "thats what I like to hear, now lets get going. Its time to do some rodent exterminating, then well do some cleaning if you catch my drift"

"but sire how will we find them?" asked quaver

"I got that covered, if things go as I predicted we'll have them in no time" drake said taking out his tablet, he stops when he feels a presense nearbye "faybelle why don't you come where we can see you?" saying that faybelle appears from behind a statue with a surprised look on her face.

"how'd you know I was there?"

"I have a keen sense of awareness, plus I heard your wings fluttering"

"oh that makes sense" she said with an embarrass look

"I get the feeling you want to ask me something is that right?"

"yeah thats right its about earlier, what was the deal with offering apple and the others protection that doesn't sound like something and evil overlord would do?" she said causing drake to chuckle as a response.

"your right that is something no evil being would do, but a smart one would use have an angle in something like that"

"what are you talking about?" she asked as drake gesture for her to follow.

"I knew they wouldn't take my offer infront of so many students, they had to protect their rep after all. What they don't know is that I was using the whole thing as a front for my real plan"

"your real plan? whats that?"

Elsewhere:

"Around the same time in another part of the school we find apple finishing a conversation with some students before walking away and heading for the dorms" said the female

"Well now wonder whats going on there? she looking a bit nervous" said the male

"Obviously its from what drake said earlier, she must think part of what he said is true"

"I hope she'll be ok" said brooke

While the narrators watch apple nears the dorms but she stops suddenly when she hears a strange sound. Looking around she trys to discover the origin of the sound, she stops noticing movement in a bush nearbye. Slowly approaching the bush she see the rustling of something moving inside the bush. She is suddenly startled when something pops out but calmeds down when she see it is a rabbit.

"oh hello little guy you gave me quite a scare" apple said holding her hand out for the rabbit but see it not move "whats wrong? don't worry I won't hurt you" she said leaning closer to it, closer inspection reveals it to be a toy. Before she can react she is suddenly surround by halflings who were hiding in the bushes, she screams as they charge at her but it falls on deaf ears as no one is around to hear it.

"oh no apple!" brooke yelled "we got to do something"

"we can't brooke we're narrators we can't interfer, also we couldn't even if we wanted no one can hear us" said the male

"so we just stand by and watch this happen?"

"like your father said we can't, all we can do is hope someone rescues her" said the female

"yeah but who?"

Back to drake:

"around this time drake is finishing explaining to faybelle what he did back in the halls"

"you think he heard the scream?"

"even though he evil I hope he did"

"so let me get this straight, you pretened to offer protection but you were actually tagging them for some other plan?" faybelle asked

"thats correct" said drake

"but why?"

"I need them to help me find out where the halflings are hiding"

"what makes you think they'll help you?"

"I don't expect them to, i'm simply using them as bait"

"hows that?" she asked, hearing this drake reaches into his cloak and tosses something to her. Catching it she finds it to be a small stone with a strange marking on it "ok whats this?"

"that is a tracking rune, with it I can follow anyone I tag with no matter where they are"

"you placed these on ashlynn and apple how?"

"you saw when I placed my hands on them right? thats when and while I was giving my explanation no one noticed my minions putting some on lizzie or the charming brats" he said checking his tablet then smiles when he notice something pop up. "Right on schedule, take a look at this" handing faybelle the table she looks on the screen to see a layout of something with little dots around it.

"ok I give up what am I looking at?"

"what your looking at is a layout of the school yard, those dots are everyone I tagged earlier. Now take a look at one of the dots there, notice anything odd about it?"

Looking back to the screen she notice one of the dots flashing "yeah its flashing red and moving away fast, whats that about?"

"The flash indicates that one of the targets is in danger and if its moving away like that must mean that they've been captured"

"but who is it?" walking over drake press his finger on the dot revealing a picture of apple.

"well looks like apple is the unlucky target after all, that means I was right."

"wait apples been kidnapped? what are we going to do?"

"i'm glad you ask that for this is exactly what I was hoping for"

"what do you mean?"

"I need you to do something for me, if things go according to plan we're both going to benefit from this and do it without getting busted by the school."

"I like the sound of that, so what do you need me to do?" hearing that drake then begins to tell her his plan.

With Apple:

After being captured by the halflings apple soon finds herself in some kind of underground home, looking around as the halflings carry her she see that this place has been here for a while and is crawling with halflings all looking to be preparing for something. They then stop in a room where they toss on the floor, getting up she looks around to find the room decortated with all sorts of trinkets.

"what is the meaning of this? I demand to know what you halflings are up to" apple said before noticing someone in the distance sitting a large chair.

"Its quite obvious what this is about miss white" said the person getting up from the chair then walking over to apple. Once close enough she is startled to find a very overweight halfling waddling towards her, however she has this strange feeling she knows this halfling.

"who are you? and why am I here?"

"don't tell me you don't recognize your old pal marty?" he said shocking apple

"marty? as is the halfling hero marty? what happend to you?"

"i've gained a little weight but don't worry i'm still the same halfling i've always been"

"whats going on then?"

"its simple we're taking over, for too long has the halflings been nothing more then a joke but no more. Now we have the power to take what we want and we'll start with this land then make our way through the rest of the land, the time of the halfling is now!"

"you can't do that! the council won't let you"

"oh they won't be able to stop us, especially now that we have the daughter of snow white. Lock her up somewhere until everything is ready, make sure she doesn't try to escape" the halflings grab her and begin to make their way out of the room.

Outside:

Around the same time outside of the halfling house two guards are standing by the door watching out for anything.

"so how much do you think we'll get for the daughter of snow white?" asked one of the guards

"you idiot we're using her as leverage so the council won't try anything and after we take over this land we'll either sell off to some slavers or just kill her" said the other guard

"oh yeah" suddenly the guards begin to feel the temperture rise "hey is it me or is it getting hotter?"

"your right whats up with that?" suddenly they turn to see a fire ball coming at them, it strikes before they could react blasting them and the door away. When the smoke clear standing infront of the hole is drake along with a large group of minions all ready to attack.

"knock knock" drake said walking through the hole "ok guys you know the drill take everything here and kill anyone that gets in your way" he said making his way futher down the hall. Back outside a short distance from the hole a group of people are making their way through the woods. The group is revealed to be raven along with hunter, daring, briar, ashlynn, blondie, maddie and faybelle.

"faybelle are you sure that its this way?" asked raven

"positive, I saw some halflings making their way in this direction earlier"

"your sure that they had apple tied up?" asked briar

"I saw them carrying something large and it was moving, it had to be apple."

"well I hope we're not too late to save apple" said hunter

"guys look over there" said daring pointing over to the hole.

"whoa what happend here?"

"how much you guys want to bet there down there?" asked maddie

As everyone looks on faybelle is thinking back to what drake said to her earlier.

Flashback:

"you know what to do now right?" drake asked

"I got it but why do we need them?" faybelle asked after hearing drake's plan

"for this to work we need raven and a few others to be there witnessing the whole thing go down. Remember you have to make sure raven is there or the plan won't work as well as it should." he then hands her something "here use this to find the entrance, make sure no one see it" he said then turns towards the forest along with the minions.

"wait what do I tell them to make them come?"

"don't worry you'll think of something just don't mention that I told you otherwise they'll know something is up" he said before disappearing in the forest. Once he was out of sight she flys off to find raven, it doesn't take her long to spot her talking to briar.

"your sure you haven't seen apple anywhere?" raven asked

"no I haven't seen her since that whole thing in the halls with drake" said briar

"its weird she been gone for way too long and no one else has seen her, i'm starting to get worry"

"have you tried calling her?"

"I have but she isn't picking up that isn't like her at all"

"well maybe ashlynn seen her? lets go see" they then make their way down the hall to ashlynn's room all while faybelle follows unnoticed. Talking with ashlynn they find out she hasn't seen her either they then begin to worry, they run out to go look for her bumping into maddie and the others who help in the search. Thinking this is enough people for drake's plan faybelle flys over to them.

"hey what are you guys doing?"

"faybelle have you seen apple around?"

"nope not since earlier why?"

"she missing and no one seen her anywhere"

"you think the halflings got her? like what drake said?"

"I hope not but seeing how things are going I think that might be what happend"

"come on we don't know that, maybe she in town? we haven't looked there" said hunter

"you know now that I think of it earlier I saw a group of halflings moving through the enchanted forest"

"yeah so what?"

"well they were carrying something large that was moving alot"

"that means the halflings have apple"

"we got to find them"

"faybelle do you know where they went?"

"actually I do, follow me" she then flys off with them in tow making their way into the forest.

Flashback end:

Back to the present they are still standing infront of the hole. Raven then inspects the hole sensing a faint concentration of magic from it.

"guys i'm sensing magic here, that means that something else got here first and very recently"

"yeah and I got a pretty good guess who" said maddie

"oh yeah who?" asked hunter as maddie points to the ground. Looking down they find a pair of large armor foot prints along with smaller prints around it, doesn't take them long to figure out who they belong to.

"so that means drake is here?" asked daring

"but why?" asked briar

"I don't think its to save apple" said blondie

"well we don't have time to think about it, lets just find apple and get out of here before its too late" hunter said running into the tunnel with everyone following behind. In another part of the base apple is sitting alone in a room after having been thrown there by the halflings she begins to worry over everything she heard and hopes someone will come to rescue her. Suddenly she starts to hear loud noises coming from the other side of the door, putting her ear to it she tries to make out what is going on but only hears what sounds like screams and things falling to the ground. The noises then stop all together, suddenly a large blade appears in the door causing apple to fall back as the door is torn from the wall she is surprised to see drake standing there with his minions. Seeing who it is she quickly gets up and rushes over to him as he removes the door from his axe.

"drake what are doing here?"

"oh apple I see you were the one kidnapped, makes you wish you took my offer doesn't it?" drake said as the minions are busy tearing the room apart they then make their way into the halls, drake directs apple to one direction of the hallway that is in ruin "if you go this way you can make it out i'd take it if I was you" he said before going in the opposite direction.

"wait! what about-"

"apple!" said raven making her turn to see them running towards her "apple your ok, what happend?"

"guys what are you doing here?"

"we're here to save you what do you think?" said hunter

"but how did you find me?"

"faybelle said she saw some halflings and we followed to here" said briar

"apple how did you get away from the halfings?" asked ashlynn

"I didn't, I was locked up when drake busted down the door. Then he left down that way"

"wait you said drake freed you, why?"

"I don't know but we need to find him before something bad happens" with that said they make their way to find drake, futher down drake and his minions are moving through the base slashing and smashing everything in their way. They stop in front of a large set of doors inspecting the door drake finds out something odd about it.

"this door is reinforced, breaking it would waste too much time"

"sire what shall we do then?" asked quaver

"the halflings must have some way to open it from here, spread out and find it" the minions begin to search for a way to open the door while drake remains inspecting it further "there is something behind this door and its calling me" suddenly a squad of halflings appear from the side.

"halt!" said one of the halflings only for them to be blasted by drake without looking. His attention is drawn away from the door when he hears footsteps approaching, with a quick turn he prepares to fire only to see it is apple and the others "what are you doing? I thought I told you to go the other way?"

"you should come with us then" said apple

"why do you care? I thought you all hated or feared me?"

"even so your still a student of ever after high and as co-president its my job to look out for my fellow student no matter who they might be"

"yeah apples right you might be a terrifying person but as long as you are a student we have to look out for eachother" said raven as everyone agrees.

"noble and I respect your reason but i'm going to have to decline"

"why?" asked ashlynn

"cause i'm here to deal with this rodent problem and also to take back what is mine"

"whats do you mean whats yours?" asked hunter

"if you must know there is something behind this door that is calling to me and I need to reach it"

"master! we found it" gloob called out

"well open it then" the minions begin to push on a wheel causing the door to open, once done they step inside and are met with a rise in heat.

"man its like an oven in here" said hunter

"whats with this heat?" said briar

"this room must be near the kitchen or something" said raven

"thats not it, something else is causing this heat" said drake

"what that then?" asked daring

"how about those little guys dancing in the fire?" maddie said pointing over to a bunch of small creatures dancing in the fire. With the expection of drake everyone is shocked to notice that these creature share a striking resemblence to the browns except for being red with horns and tails.

"by my claw its our reds!" said quaver

"the master? oh the master the master" said a red

"we burn for the master" said another red

"burn master, burn" the reds then gather around drake cheering while everyone else looks on.

"i'm sorry to ask but whats going on? who are these guys?" asked ashlynn

"silly sweet girls don't you know? these are the red minions"

"the reds?"

"there another tribe of minions" said drake

"another tribe? how many tribes are there?" asked hunter

"four, theres the browns, the reds, the greens, and the blues all loyal to the overlord"

"why are they named after colors?" asked briar

"for obvious reason by the color of their skin and cause its easier for them to remeber. minions aren't that bright and their ok with that, for them stupidity is a bliss"

"so how come we've only seen you with the browns then?" asked raven

"cause we no longer have the red hive"

"the red hive? whats that?" asked apple

"its the home of the minions and where new minions are born from, without it I can't summon minions"

"so what happend to the other hives then?"

"the same thing that happend six years ago" drake said before walking away from them.

"wait what happend-" daring tried to say only to be stopped by faybelle.

"I wouldn't if I was you" faybelle said then flys off towards drake. Down the corridors they all continue to follow behind drake who is busy smashing everything around him.

"ok faybelle what was the deal back there?"

"I just saved your life thats what"

"what do you mean?"

"don't you guys know what happend six years ago?"

"no what?"

"six years ago the last overlord was defeated by heroes"

"thats right its was over six years ago" said hunter

"when the heroes killed the overlord" said apple

"yeah so if I was you I wouldn't bring up something that is kinda personal like the death of a parent around someone like drake"

"I can't say I understand how it feels to lose a love one, it must be hard especially at such a young age" said apple

"he doesn't look like he sad at all?" said daring

"he could be hiding it behind his attitude?" said raven

"or maybe he got over it? drake said surprising them "for the record if your going to talk about someone behind their back, make sure they don't have good hearing"

"so you heard all of that?" blondie asked

"kinda hard not to"

"you said your over it?"

"thats right"

"you don't feel sad about what happend to your dad"

"me being sad won't bring him back, besides its his death is his own fault"

"how can you say that?"

"he underestimated his opponent and paid the price, I won't make that mistake."

"but he was your father don't you feel anything at all?"

"like I said I got over it and besides as I stated earlier i'm going to surpass him to do that I won't be as careless as he was. My dad got sloppy over the years he forgot that with his title he would be in danger of so called heroes or would be villians trying to take him down. That is what lead to his down fall, I won't let that happen to me i'll be a better overlord than he ever was."

"thats a little scary how you don't feel anything towards it"

"I didn't say I wasn't sad I just have too much to deal to let that bother me" drake said before stopping.

"whats wrong?" raven asked only to be ignored as drake goes down a different path. Entering a new room they discover an underground garden and in the center of it is an enormous pumpkin twice their size.

"look at the size of that thing!"

"how did the halflings grow something this big?"

"it must have taken alot of work to do that"

"yeah it must have been hard" drake said as they admire it "destroy it"

"what?" said apple as the minions start to smash away at the pumpkin

"while your at it burn this whole garden down too, leave nothing in one piece" everyone watches as the minions tear apart the whole place.

"how can you do this? whats the point?" asked raven

"the point is to leave nothing here for them to stay for then makes sure they know that this isn't there land to conquer its mine, besides theres another reason for this.

"whats that?" hunter asked just as the minions finally destroy the pumpkin revealing a strange relic "what is that?"

"that is a minion relic kids, an ancient artifact of the overlord which means its mine"

"but why do the halflings have it?"

"isn't it obvious? the same reason that rodent of a hero stole from me, to use its magic to grow this rediculous garden"

"how would they do that?"

"overlord magic has strange affects to the land, mostly in positive ways"

"that weird I thought your magic was for destruction and chaos?"

"for the most part but it can be used for other things such as this" drake said approaching the relic, placing his hand on the relic it starts to glow then vanishes in an instant.

"where'd it go?"

"back where it belongs, in my possession"

"but what does it do?"

"foolish smelly boy don't you know anything? that relic has bestowed our master with the power to control a larger hoard of minions" quaver said as the minions cheer "ah sire I can practically feel your power grow"

"its true I can feel the power but why don't we test it out first" drake said as a minion gate appears, holding his hand out towards the gate a small group of minions burst out of it and gather around him "well that settles that now lets move on shall we" they quickly leave the room when the notice the fire spreading fast. Heading down the corridor raven is the first to speak.

"so those relics allow you to summon more minions?"

"some do others increase my power, the relics help an overlord unlock the power hidden away inside them" drake said as they approach a new door. Opening the door they find the place packed with halflings, quickly moving to the side they duck to cover making sure not to be spotted.

"what are you doing? why don't you go and attack?" asked hunter

"cause i'm not an idiot, I know when a frontal assualt would be suicide. Why so many guards here though? there must be something important behind that door?"

"marty must have called for them" said apple

"marty? the halfling hero is here?"

"yeah he the one behind all this"

"why would a hero of the council be behind this?" asked raven

"so theres a hero here as well, this keeps getting better and better" drake said looking around the room looking for a way around but finds none "no way around without being spotted"

"so now what?"

"now would be a good time for you all to turn back, otherwise if they spot you then it would be a problem"

"I told you before we're not leaving without you" apple said

"you must really have a thing for me to risk being caught" drake said making her blush then notice something over to the side "whats that over there?" he said making his way into another room. They make their way into a kitchen where halfling cooks are busy preparing meals, all unaware of drake's group entering. Looking around the room maddie notice something over in the back she then alerts the others of it.

"whats that over there?" ashlynn asked as they move to get a better look, once close enough they see thats its a bunch of large baskets that seem to be moving.

"I think theres something in them?" said apple

"your right about that but what is it?" asked raven

"whatever it is the halflings got a bunch of them" said hunter

"your right they do, which means it could be useful to us for a distraction" drake said

"how are you going to open them without getting spotted?" asked hunter

"i'm not, my minions are" drake said ordering one of the browns to head over there. They watch as the minion moves across the kitchen unseen til it reaches the baskets, once there drake signals it to smash the baskets. Upon doing so something large rushes out of them heading towards the kitchen where it begins to attack the cooks, drake's group soon get a better look at the things and find out that they are giant rats.

"are those giant rats?" asked faybelle

"yes they are, but why do the halflings have them in baskets?" said raven

"to keep them out of the way and to use as meat" said drake

"you mean they eat those things?" asked hunter

"yep which is why rats don't like halflings, they smell their own. But this is a good thing"

"hows that?" asked briar

"cause now I have the distraction I need" drake said heading back to the main room to find it in complete chaos with the halflings fighting with the rats, in the confusion drake is seen running a chopping his way through with everyone else right behind. Once through the door drake orders the minions to seal it behind so nothing can follow them "well no turning back now"

"yeah but how are we going to get out now?" hunter asked as drake moves down the corridor.

"don't worry about that, I got that covered if things go according"

"what are you talking about?" briar asked

"just keep moving, no point standing here when the goal is through those doors" drake said pointing to another set of doors.

"how can you be sure?" asked apple

"I can feel it calling to me" drake said holding up his hand charging up a fireball then releases it onto the door blowing it to pieces. Walking through the smoke he finds himself in a large dimly lit room, looking around they find only one other presense there "I know your here come out you rodent" drake said as the lights come on revealing marty sitting at the other side of the room.

"well now who do we have here? some kind of knight here to rescue the princess?" said marty

"no its the one person heroes fear" said drake

"oh? and who would that be?"

"the overlord"

"the overlord? wait I know you, so the eldest brat has come to slay the halfling hero has he"

"the halfling hero...or the thing that ate him, i'm good with either"

"for that boy your death will be painful" marty said then notice the others "well so the princess has escaped and comes to see me and she brought some friends, this must be my day cause now I have more valuable targets. From all the noise i've been hearing sounds to me you've been causing some trouble for me"

"more like i'm just getting rid of the rodent problem"

"well then boy come and meet the same fate as your father did" marty said getting up knocking the table over.

"you sure you want to do this?" asked hunter

"just go and hide, I don't need you getting my way" drake said as they move away

"so you think you can take me all on your own?"

"no I know I can kill you on my own, there just here to witness why I earned the title overlord"

"then lets see what you got then boy" marty said before charging at drake with great speed only to run into a wall as drake moves out the way.

"wow you move fast for a fat guy"

prying himself from the wall marty turns facing drake "thats thanks to the treasures I acquired from killing the overlord"

"thats what I thought you'd say, so after I kill you i'll have taken back what is mine" drake said as his hand catches fire "now lets have some fun"

 **End of chapter 5:**

 **FellowZombie here, sorry this took so long but here it is. Also look forward to me updating my other story along with adding a new one to the mix.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Hero Falls...What a Mess

Following where the last chapter left off drake is fighting the halfling hero marty while raven and the others are on the side so not to get in the way. They are shocked at marty's speed despite his weight and begin to worry for drake who is unimpressed.

raven: "did you guys see that? how can marty move like that?"

apple: "maybe its the same thing drake mention about the halflings using something to allow this?"

hunter: "if thats the case then drake is in serious trouble, theres no way to catch up with this guy."

maddie: "drake doesn't look worried" they look at drake who is standing in one place as marty is bouncing around.

hunter: "your right he just standing there, whats he up to?"

Down on the ground drake is watching marty's movements closely while making sure to avoid a hit, all the while his minions are moving around the side making sure not to draw attention. Back with drake he is still looking at the movements while in thought.

drake: "(in mind) _his movements are definitely the work of some kind of magic, but to be sure its time I see how hard it hits."_ With that said he takes a step forward causing him to be struck by marty resulting in him slamming into a wall. The others are shocked to see this then begin to worry.

apple: "oh no drake!"

raven: "that had to hurt"

daring: "I don't think even I could get back up from a hit like that."

ashlynn: "even with that armor theres no way he didn't feel that"

briar: "its weird though?"

faybelle: "whats weird?"

briar: "drake was avoiding all of marty's attacks but then he took that last hit, almost like he did it on purpose?"

hunter: "why would he do that?"

briar: "I don't know, maybe he had a reason."

drake: _"ok i'll admit that hurt a little now that I got a feel of how hard this little rodent hits, its time to exterminate"_ everyone is surprised to see drake pry himself off the wall as if it was nothing.

raven: "he got back up, but that had to hurt"

apple: "perhaps that armor is stronger then we thought?"

hunter: "I wonder what drakes gonna do now?"

marty: "so you can take hit just like your old man can ya? well its not matter, your still gonna die like him." Watching marty's movements drake makes his way to a certain spot before stopping.

drake: "thats where your wrong, i'm nothing like my father." Everyone is curious about what he is talking about "i'm better then him, now!" suddenly something flys past drake hitting the wall everyone looks over to it to see its is a flaming chair. Turning to where the chair came from they see the browns holding up furniture while the reds lighting them on fire before being thrown.

ashylnn: "why are the minions doing that?"

apple: "I don't know but whatever it is drake planned it"

faybelle: "if that is drake's plan whats the point?"

maddie: "maybe to do that?" she gestures over to marty who appears to be dodging the furniture while drake remains in one spot.

briar: "looks like marty having trouble, that must be drake's plan"

daring: "to do what exactly?"

hunter: "I get it he trying to control marty's movement by using the furniture."

raven: "if thats what he doing, whats his next move?" back on the ground drake is still standing in the same spot watching marty's movements waiting for the right moment. Just then he spots what he was looking for then signals the minions, everyone looks to the minions to see a few browns holding up a large table while the reds set it on fire. They then throw it, time then slows down as the table is passes between drake and marty, pulling his left fist back drake lands a powerful blow to the table causing it to slam into marty causing him to crash into a door. Everyone is shocked upon seeing that as drake makes his way over to the door with the minions right behind followed by the others. Standing at the entrance way they find marty underneath the remains of the table, upon a closer observation they find he is wearing some kind of armor. While everyone is confused about the armor drake seems to know something.

drake: "so thats how you were able to move around like you did while using fire magic."

marty: "(coughing) maker spit on you boy, you think you'll get anything from me? then your already too late."

drake: "meaning?"

marty: "doesn't this armor look familiar to you? it should this use to be your fathers gauntlet, melted down into a special armor."

drake: "so thats what you heroes did with the gauntlets, I always wondered what you heroes would do with them since you couldn't use them."

marty: "shows what you know, its true we couldn't use the gauntlets like the overlords. So we found another way to use them, now you can never take back what once belonged to your father now."

drake: "perhaps? but I can still take your life that can put a smile on my face."

marty: "burn in the abyss boy, I was promise these lands and so much more and all I had to do was get rid of you and this school."

drake: "who promise you?"

marty: "(chuckle) won't do you any good if I told you boy"

drake: "why is that?"

marty: "cause your as good as dead now" his body begins to glow "SEE YOU IN THE ABYSS BOY!" everyone is in panic except drake who simply raises one of his hands just as marty explodes. When the smoke clears everyone looks up to find themselves inside a dome of some kind, they look over at drake as he puts his hand down causing the dome to drop.

drake: "sorry didn't hear that last part" he then makes his way into the room seeing the remains of the hero and the armor all around "what a mess and all for nothing"

raven: "what just happend? how are we not dead?"

apple: "I think drake saved us? but I don't know how" they follow drake into the room finding it lead to a hallway. Along the way briar runs next to drake as he continues forward.

briar: "mind telling us what happend back there?"

drake: "marty caused his armor to overload with magic thats what made the explosion."

blondie: "ok so how come we're not dead then?"

drake: "thats because I put up a shield spell"

raven: "you can do a shield spell?"

drake: "you didn't think you were the only magic expert around?" he then stops infront of a door "here we are"

hunter: "whats here?"

drake: "something that belongs to me" with that said he smashes the door down revealing a room that appears to have two strange object inside. The first object appears to be some kind of molten rock while the other is a glowing orb, the minions appear to be cheering while everyone else seem confused.

daring: "what is that? and why are these guys happy to see it?"

quaver: "foolish dumb boy that is the red hive, with it our master will be able to summon the reds whenever he wants. The other is a spell catalyst, with that our master's power grows." As everyone listens to quaver drake walks over to the red hive placing his hands on it envelopes the hive in a light before disappearing from sight.

hunter: "what happend? where did the hive go?"

quaver: "our master has returned the hive to where it belongs, now the reds are with us once again."

briar: "so what about that thing then?" she points to the catalyst as drake takes it in his hand. He then begins to chrush the orb until it shatters, before anyone could react his body floats in the air as a surge of magic goes through it. Once he dropped back to the ground he raises his hands shooting off a large stream of fire from them creating a hole in the ceiling, everyone is stunned to see that while the minions cheer.

quaver: "ahh sire your power has grown, just think of the destruction you could cause now."

raven: "such power in the hands of one person"

apple: "so this is the power of the overlord" as they stand there in awe over this a halfling burst through a door from another room, suddenly he burst into flames then drops to the ground.

hunter: "what just happend there? did you do that?"

drake: "I had nothing to do with that but I think I know what did."

blondie: "whats that?"

drake: "with the red hive gone and marty's armor destroyed whatever magic was used to allow them fire magic no longer exist, so now the power is too much to control and that is the results."

raven: "so all the halflings with fire magic are going to burst into flames?"

drake: "thats right, which means all the halflings are going to feel the same affect. That means this whole place is going up in smokes soon."

apple: "how can you be sure?" drake points over to a large cloud of smoke coming from where they came from. "Oh no! what are we going to do?"

drake: "I suggest you follow me unless you want to be cooked" drake then walks away with the minions, further down the halls they stop at another set of doors as the fires consumes everything.

hunter: "what are you doing? we have to get out of here."

drake: "that is what i'm going to do" destroying the door they enter a room full of treasure "minions gather this up, leaving not a piece of gold behind." As the minions gather the treasure drake is walking around the room looking for something.

raven: "drake what are you doing? have you forgotten about the fire, we need to get out of here."

drake: "really now you need to learn to relax, all that stress isn't good for you, besides our exit is here." a small platform burst from the ground, the minions begin to place the loot onto it making it disappear. Once the last of the loot is gone everyone turns to drake.

apple: "uhh drake what is that?"

drake: "this is a neither portal."

daring: "you mean that huge rock thing you came out of?"

drake: "thats right, cepts this is a smaller version of it."

hunter: "these things come in different sizes?"

drake: "yeah"

maddie: "thats hatastic can you make them appear anywhere?"

drake: "sort of but does tend to get messy when they appear." He then notice a large inferno on the otherside of the door "look i'd love to talk more about this, but I suggest we get out here so everyone step onto the portal." One by one they enter the portal with drake being the last, he takes one last look at the building hearing the screams of the halflings then enters the portal. Soon after he reappears in the forest a short distance from where the halfling base is, there he finds the others along with minions watching the flames "well i'm sure someone from the school is bound to see the fire."

apple: "shouldn't we worry if the fire spreads?"

drake: "doubt it, the forest won't let the flames spread."

raven: "what do you mean?"

drake: "just watch" he gesture over to giant roots surrounding the flames til they stop."

asylnn: "wow what just happend?"

drake: "this is the enchanted forest, of course it would try and protect it self from something like that."

blondie: "this is amazing! just imagine what everyone is going to say when they see the footage I captured." holding out the camra drake takes it out of her hands "hey that mine, give it back."

drake: "very well, I just wanted to see what you had on there." As he hands the camra back they hear the sounds of footsteps approaching.

milton: "hello is someone there?"

apple: "headmaster grimm?" out of the shadows appears headmaster grimm along with his brother and baba yaga and some suits of armor.

milton: "apple? raven? what are you all doing here?"

raven: "we were out looking for apple when she was taken by the halflings."

giles: "halflings? are you alright miss white?"

apple: "yes i'm fine, thanks to drake and the others."

milton: "drake? what are you talking about?"

apple: "drake attacked the halfling base, then he fought and defeated marty who was behind all this."

giles: "your saying that this was the work of the halfling hero?"

apple: "its the truth, marty was planning to attack the school next if drake didn't stop him."

milton: "the council isn't going to like this, but why do you think drake was here?"

hunter: "cause we saw him here, we even saw him beat marty with our own eyes."

milton: "thats impossible drake couldn't have done that, he is not here."

raven: "what are you talking about? drakes right over there-" when they turn around they find both drake and his minions gone "where did he go?"

milton: "raven I don't know what you are trying to do but I assure you that drake couldn't have done this, he is back at his room right now. In fact professor badwolf is there with him right now to make sure of that."

everyone: "what!"

briar: "but headmaster grimm we're telling the truth it was drake and he was here."

milton: "and i'm telling you he couldn't, i'll show you come on." he then leads them back to the dorms. Further ahead of them we find drake and his minions rushing back to the dorms, once under the balcony to his room he makes a jump while the minions quickly climb the walls. Entering the room he finds professor badwolf sitting on a couch reading a book.

badwolf: "well its about time you got back, how did it go?"

drake: "later we're about to have company soon" he grabs a book from the table then walks over to his throne getting comfortable while looking to be reading. Soon there is a knocking on the door, using his magic he opens the door as headmaster grimm and the others walk in, raven's group are shocked to see drake here.

milton: "as you can see raven drake is right where we told you he was."

raven: "how can that be? drake how can you be here when you were with us at the halfling base?"

drake: "halfling base? I don't know what your talking about, i've been here all day with professor badwolf, I couldn't have left this room without him knowing."

milton: "is this true wolf?"

badwolf: "yes its the truth, remember you ask me to make sure he returns to his room and keep him there. Since then we have been sitting here up until we saw that huge fire in the enchanted forest, would someone care to tell me what that was?"

giles: "according to raven and the others that would be the halfling base, they claim it was the work of drake but seeing how he been here this whole time thats not the case."

hunter: "but we're telling the truth"

milton: "well you don't really have much to go with now do you?"

maddie: "if only we had one of those red minions with us?"

raven: "red? the reds! thats it, headmaster grimm we do have something."

milton: "whats that?"

raven: "back at the base we found some red creatures that resemble drake's brown minions, according to quaver they're called red minions."

giles: "is this true drake?"

drake: "red minions? ahh yes now that you mention it." snapping his fingers quaver and the browns poke thier heads from the upper level "quaver why don't we show them the new additions?"

quaver: "of course sire, come along now you lot don't keep the master waiting." coming down the steps the minions line up showing everyone the new minions.

milton: "well i'll be, drake would you care to tell us where they came from?"

drake: "from the ground like all minions"

giles: "I think what my brother meant was why we haven't seen them around recently?"

drake: "oh that to be honest it just happend recently, about a few minutes ago I felt a strange surge in my body the next thing I know a new minion gate appears and these guys came out."

giles: "you have no idea how it happend?"

drake: "not in the stlightest, but I will say this whatever it was i'm glad it happend."

hunter: "it happend cause you were there! we saw you touch that hive making it disappear right before our eyes."

drake: "as I said before i've been here with professor badwolf all day, theres no way I could have done what you accuse me of without him knowing."

hunter: "but-"

milton: "thats enough, seeing how its been a long day and considering what you all have been through I suggest we call it a day and head to our rooms now."

raven: "but headmaster grimm-"

giles: "my brother is right, now off to bed if you, baba yaga would you make sure they get there?"

baba yaga: "of course come along children time to call it a day." she leads the others out of drakes room leaving drake with headmaster grimm, his brother and badwolf. Once the others were gone headmaster grimm turns to drake.

milton: "are you sure you didn't leave this room drake?"

drake: "as I said before I haven't, badwolf here can confirm that."

milton: "then let me ask why are you still awake at this time?"

drake: "sorry but I have trouble sleeping when I know someone is watching me sleep."

giles: "forgive us drake, but considering the situation of things we just can't take any chances. I hope you understand our position in this?"

drake: "I understand, but I hope in the future you would have more faith that i'm not here to cause so much trouble."

milton: "we'll keep that in mind, now if you excuse us we need to prepare for tomorrow." they leave the room followed by badwolf. Before leaving the room he turns back to drake who takes off his hood letting his hair down.

badwolf: "I hope you did what you needed to do while you were out there?"

drake: "that and I just saved this school from an incoming attack. Thanks for going along with this, I know it put you in a tough position."

badwolf: "don't mention it, i'm here for you when you need it. Besides if what you said is true it was good I did. Now i'm heading off to bed, goodnight boy."

drake: "night wolf" as wolf leaves drake takes his gauntlet off then makes his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Placing the gauntlet on the mannequin before getting into bed, instead of sleeping he is looking up at the ceiling deep in thought over what happend.

Flashback:

marty: "I was promised"

Flashback end:

quaver: "sire are you alright?"

drake: "i'm fine, just remembering what I heard earlier."

quaver: "what would that be?"

drake: "what it means is that there more going on then I thought. But I can worry about that some other time, i'm going to bed."

quaver: "sleep well sire" the minions leave the room allowing drake to rest. The next day at school raven and her friends are sitting in the castleteria explaining to the others what happend.

dex: "I can't believe you guys went through that, sorry we weren't there to help."

raven: "its alright in the end everything was settled thanks to drake, all we did was follow him around as he tore through the place."

lizzie: "but no one believes you when you said he was there?"

apple: "no, apparently he was in his room with professor badwolf all day."

hunter: "which is a total lie! we know he wasn't but they don't believe us, I just wish I knew how he did it?"

blondie: "well i'm sure they'll believe us now"

raven: "what do you mean blondie?"

blondie: "what I mean is last night after we were taken to our rooms I remember the footage I took from last night and uploaded it onto the mirrornet."

raven: "thats great blondie now they'll see we were telling the truth." as they are discussing this daring comes into the room carried by a group of girls who then drop him by the others.

apple: "daring whats going on?"

daring: "you tell me, its been like this since this morning. They keep mentioning a video."

raven: "what video?"

dex: "I think they mean this" he show them a video of last night, but what they saw shocked them. The whole video was different, drake was no where in it nor were his minions, instead it showed raven and the others stopping the halflings and saving the day.

raven: "how can this be? drake is nowhere at all, but he was there I know it."

hunter: "you think he had something to do with it?"

blondie: "how I had the camra with me since last night?"

apple: "what about when he took it out of your hands?"

blondie: "but that was only a second, theres no way he could in that time."

ashlynn: "do you think he used magic?"

raven: "I don't know but i'm going to find out" she then leaves the room with everyone right behind. In another part of the school drake is sitting with faybelle while watching the video as the minions are playing around.

faybelle: "ok mind telling me why you remove yourself from the video?"

drake: "right now things are too troubling for me to take action publicly, so you can have the fame, i'll just enjoy myself."

faybelle: "I guess its not so bad, I mean all day people have been showing me total respect after seeing this. I knew this partnership was a good idea."

drake: "so did I, with things going as they are we'll be running these lands before graduation."

faybelle: "shouldn't we worry about something getting in the way?"

drake: "like what?"

faybelle: "like raven? or apple? or anything?"

drake: "(chuckles) don't worry about that, I have plans for that."

faybelle: "really?"

drake: "oh yes, I did mention I was a smart overlord did I not?" just then the minions alert them to raven's group approaching "we'll talk more later."

raven: "there you are!"

drake: "here we are, what can I do for you?"

apple: "how about explaining this!" she then shows him the video.

drake: "i'm not sure what your talking about but I gotta say i'm impressed by how well you all took care of the halflings. Though i'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to destroy them, oh well."

hunter: "don't play games! we're talking about why you don't appear in the footage."

drake: "perhaps its because I wasn't there?"

ashlynn: "drake please don't joke, we just want to know why?" there is a short stare down between drake and the others before he lets our a sigh.

drake: "I won't go into detail but I will tell you this, the reason I don't appear in the video is cause the footage was altered."

raven: "how did you alter the footage?"

drake: "I can't tell you how, just that I did.'

apple: "why did you do it?"

drake: "your aware that currently any and all actions I do such as what went on last night would label me as an enemy of the kingdoms?"

raven: "really?"

drake: "yes, so in order to prevent that I had to make any actions done by me not be brought to light, thats why I did what I did."

apple: "are things really like that for you here?" there is a hint of sadness in her voice.

drake: "unfortunately that is the price I pay being the overlord and the only reason I was accepted into this school. Although I don't really see it as a problem just a challenge I need to overcome to reach my goal." Before anyone could speak the bell rings signaling the start of class "well looks like its time for class, if you'll excuse me i'd like to get this day over with." he walks off to class, along the way he begins to ponder something _"(in mind) i'll need to get in touch with one of my contacts, something about what marty said doesn't go well with me."_ As he is walking through the halls he becomes aware of something "you wish to ask me something don't you brooke?"

brooke: "yeah why did you use apple as bait? I thought you said you weren't going to hurt anyone?"

drake: "I didn't send the halflings after her, but I did need her and the others to lead me to them. From there I could put a stop to those rodents before things could get worse."

brooke: "you couldn't find them without using the others?"

drake: "don't get me wrong I could've found them on my own but it would have taken longer, the best way to do it was let them come to you or let them come to what they were after. Besides if I didn't then everyone would have been in danger."

brooke: "I guess your right and I suppose I should thank you for saving apple and keeping the others safe, but that don't mean I trust you or anything."

drake: "thats alright, I still got what I wanted and now i'm one step closer to my goals." He then makes his way to class getting through the rest of the day.

Headmaster's office:

male narrator: "we turn our attention to headmaster grimm and his brother who are in their office. They have finish reporting to the council about the halfling incident and are now trying to figure out what to do next."

female narrator: "judging by thier expressions it didn't go as bad as they thougth."

brooke: "wonder what the council told them?"

giles: "well that wasn't so bad now was it?"

milton: "I suppose it could have, we got off easy thanks to that video otherwise this school would be in serious trouble."

giles: "yes the council was surprised to find out that marty was behind this, but then hearing that apple white and her friends were able to stop him changed that. However they still wanted us to know if drake was involved."

milton: "I can only imagine how they would react if he was involved." suddenly the door opens and enters baba yaga and badwolf "ahh yaga, wolf glad you made it. I take it class went well, no problems from you know who right?"

badwolf: "not in the way you might think, he is a true bastion of evil. Making his presense known and feared like a true overlord, perhaps he could give the others a lesson on what it means to be evil?"

baba yaga: "yes and his mastery of magic is something to behold, I guess six years of training will do that. So how did it go with the council? anything to worry about?"

milton: "no just that we should be more alert to things like this and as usual keep an eye on drake."

badwolf: "I could only imagine what would happen if they knew the truth."

giles: "your certain he made sure not to leave a trace he was there?"

badwolf: "he says he was and that video is proof of that, now even the council believes he wasn't there."

milton: "ok thats enough you two, no more discussion about that, we don't know who is listening. I still didn't like the idea of letting him get away with it."

baba yaga: "true but we didn't have much choices since we didn't have a plan to deal with the halflings."

Flashback: yesterday

male narrator: "we go back to yesterday around free period, just before drake meets with faybelle. Here we find grimm and his brother along with wolf and yaga talking among themselves."

female: "I wonder what there talking about?"

brooke: "i'm guessing it has to do with the halfling problem."

milton: "come on people! doesn't anyone here have a solution to this problem?"

giles: "we're trying our best milton but so far nothing seems to come to mind that would be of any use."

baba yaga: "we just don't have any idea where the halflings are or when they'll attack."

milton: "thats the problem, the council expects us to figure out a way to solve this until they can get in touch with marty but so far there hasn't been a response."

badwolf: "well theres always drake?"

milton: "we've been over this wolf we can't let him, if the council finds out it could lead to trouble."

drake: "well then I have a great plan for that." they turn to see drake standing over by grimm's desk.

milton: "drake! what are you doing here? and how did you get in here?"

drake: "you left the door open and i'm here with a proposition, allow me to deal with this rodent problem and you won't have to worry about the council getting on your case about it."

giles: "as much as good as that sounds drake, i'm afraid you dealing with this would only complicate things, since we are to make sure you don't get involved."

milton: "exactly just think what the council would do if they found out or if they found out we let you?"

drake: "which is why they won't, I can do it without leaving a trace of ever being there. You have the problem settled and the council will think nothing more, also everyone will thank you for this."

badwolf: "how would you do that?"

drake: "I have a plan for just a situation and if things go as I suspect this school will be fine and things will look up for this school" upon hearing that grimm and the teachers huddle together to converse this idea. They break apart then face drake with headmaster grimm stepping forward.

milton: "your certain you can do this?"

drake: "i'm certain I can and no one will believe otherwise."

milton: "very well drake we give you permission to handle this, but should you fail or be caught we will have no choice but to deem you going against the school rules and hand you over to the council."

drake: "I understand should things go wrong you don't want the school being brought down."

giles: "now then are you going to tell us what this plan of yours is?"

drake: "i'm afraid no, the less you know about it the less likely you'll be tried for it. But I will need your help for one part though." He then tells them what to do before leaving to meet with faybelle.

Flashback ends:

male narrator: "we now return to the present"

female narrator: "hard to believe they went along with it, also that it worked."

brooke: "tell me about it, but i'm just glad apple and the others didn't get hurt."

milton: "I suppose as long as things worked out we can turn a blind eye to this, but that doesn't mean we can allow him to do anymore of this."

giles: "agree, not that I don't think he can't handle it but because he is a student at this school and we can't allow students to be involved in things like this."

badwolf: "true we'll have to make better sure that this doesn't happen again, the students already have enough to deal with as is." they all look out the window as the students are leaving the school, during which they catch drake with his minions heading for the dorms.

milton: "I just hope we don't have to deal with anymore like yesterday"

everyone: "agree"

male narrator: "well that was interesting"

female narrator: "i'll say, I guess in desperate times you turn to the unthinkable and then it works out."

brooke: "I wonder what drake is doing now, I bet its something evil."

male narrator: "well lets find out shall we. There he is over by the mirror, it looks like he is contacting someone."

female narrator: "are you sure? cause it looks more like he is having trouble."

brooke: "wonder whats wrong?" over with drake he is trying to get in contact with his family but appears to be unable get a response.

drake: "hello? is anyone there? hello!"

quaver: "sire is something wrong?"

drake: "I guess i've been trying to call mom and the others but no one is answering. Pick up I know your there I can you breathing." Someone finally answers, appearing in the mirror are gnarl and the kids "about time someone picks up, do you know how long i've been calling? what is going on?"

gnarl: "forgive us sire but things here are a little hectic at the moment."

drake: "why is that?"

edie: "its mommy, she acting crazy"

drake: "crazy how? has dementia finally caught up with her?"

athena: "I heard that!"

axel: "I don't think so? right now she been ordering the minions to tear apart the castle and then build something else in that spot."

drake: "really? how long has then been going on?"

reaver: "right about when the forge started working again and that was just after the red hive came back."

edie: "big bro where did it come from?"

drake: "I put it there little girl, right after I took care of one halfling hero."

gnarl: "ahh sire you have already destroyed one of those wretched heroes, your father would be proud to know you rid the world of do-gooders."

drake: "more so if its the one that killed him, but he wasn't so heroic when I encounter him."

reaver: "what do you mean bro?"

drake: "apparently he was planning an attack on the school, stupid rodents thinking they can try and take over something thats mine."

gnarl: "that is unexpected but oddly familiar, was there anything else sire?"

drake: "there was but I can't be certain until I get in contact with someone." athena walks over to the mirror as they are talking.

athena: "I can't see grimm allowing you to face off with the halflings."

drake: "not publicly, he only agreed if I make sure to do it without being exposed."

athena: "so I take it that video from the mirrorcast was part of it?"

drake: "you actually watch those?"

athena: "I won't lie I find them interesting to see how certain people's kids are doing, even more with that interview you did."

drake: "you saw that huh?"

athena: "you handled yourself out there, it was almost like I was watching your father."

drake: "really dad you to do interviews when he went to school?"

athena: "well they weren't exactly interviews, more like interrogation. Back then people were very cautious about the rise of an overlord."

drake: "the rise of an overlord?"

athena: "yes see the last overlord to appear before your father was almost a hundred years ago, since then not many knew the legend."

drake: "that long huh?"

athena: "yes but that doesn't matter now, your here you can make people remember what the overlords are about, just like your father. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? talking about the past makes me feel old."

drake: "you are old" everyone laughs hearing that except athena who gives them a menacing glare.

athena: "watch it"

drake: "sorry, but yeah there was, the kids tell me your tearing apart the castle."

athena: "oh yes i'm finally doing what I always wanted to do, i'm remodeling the castle. I talked about this with your father but then those hero bastards came along killing him and taking our stuff, but now that you got the forge working again and gathering all that gold I can finally do it."

drake: "I hope your not going overboard with it?"

athena: "of course not, i'm making sure to take slow and careful. But you have to understand i'm just so excitied to finally get this done."

drake: "I do mom, I just want to come home one day and see its still there."

athena: "ok ok you don't have to worry-oh! I have to go the minions have finally destroyed the east side, now we can begin!" she then runs off leaving drake to talk with the kids.

drake: "can I trust you guys to make sure she doesn't go crazy?"

axel: "don't worry bro we're on it"

reaver: "are you going after the other heroes?"

drake: "not yet, first I have to find them."

edie: "what are you going to do now?"

drake: "for now i'm working on taking over this school, that way I can use the secrets its has to my advantage, i'll talk to you later." Hanging up he makes his way to the throne.

quaver: "so what will you do now sire?"

drake: "I think i'll take a walk before the days over, clear my head so I can think of my next move." Getting up he leaves the room with the minions right behind. They find themselves in the town walking through as people look in fear of drake, he notice thier expressions but keeps moving.

quaver: "sire may I ask why you want to go into town?"

drake: "last time I came it was as someone else this time i'm not hiding I want to see their reaction to me." He stops infront of a building "here is where I want to really see it." Looking up he see the sign to the cafe before walking in. Inside the cafe students are crowding around a table that raven and her friends are sitting asking them questions about what went on in the halfling base.

apple: "ok thank you for all but really we didn't do anything."

daring: "its no use apple they won't listen no matter what you say, all they believe is what was shown from the video."

cerise: "we believe you guys when you said that video was fake, after hearing what drake did I think it was good we didn't pick a fight with him."

hunter: "yeah right, all this showed me is more reasons why he is dangerous."

ashlynn: "even so don't go trying to fight him, besides I think we should give him a chances."

raven: "i'm with you ashlynn, I know like most of you I didn't trust drake cause of his story. But after what went on with the halflings i'm starting to think he isn't as evil as he wants us to believe."

apple: "i'm with raven, if drake is as evil as they say then why did he save us from the halflings and the fire?" as they are talking about this drake walks in the building almost unnoticed due to most of the people are surrounding raven's group. Walking over to the counter he startles the clerk before placing his order.

drake: "so whats going on over there?"

clerk: "oh they're just fans of the heroes who stopped the halflings, its all over the mirrorcast."

drake: "ah yes I saw that, hard to believe they were able to do it."

clerk: "guess people are just full of surprises, well here is your order." Just as he turns around he see three goats standing in front of him, he quickly recognizes who they are.

drake: "something I can help you with?"

smallest goat: "its drake gromgard! run!" this alerts everyone else to his presence causing them to look over at him.

drake: "(sigh) so much for going unnoticed" he then makes his way over to a table completely ignoring everyone around him. Over at raven's table they are also surprised to see drake here.

raven: "drakes here out in the open this time."

dex: "this time?"

apple: "last time drake was here he was in disguise watching us but we didn't know where."

hunter: "how did you know he was watching if you didn't see him?"

cerise: "he called faybelle on her phone and then spoke to us."

poppy: "so he was here when we were discussing what to do about the halflings?"

raven: "thats right he could've been anyone there and we couldn't see it."

daring: "looks like he not trying to hide this time." Over at drakes tabel he is on his tablet looking over any messages from his contacts.

quaver: "any luck sire?"

drake: "no, my contacts haven't found any leads on the heroes. Looks like i'm going to have to go a different route."

faybelle: "what route is that?" he looks over to see faybelle standing behind him.

drake: "faybelle what brings you here?"

faybelle: "came with the others to discuss the video then I saw you sitting here and figure you were up to something, so am I right?" she gestures over to the others are, seeing this drake gives them a playful wave.

drake: "thats right, i'm planning my next move, however there going to be a bit of a delay."

faybelle: "what is this plan of yours?"

drake: "its not something that concerns you, its just a side project of mine."

faybelle: "if you say so, I was hoping you might have something planned for now."

drake: "a little stuck in ways to rule the school?"

faybelle: "no! I just want to see if you can contribute to this partnership is all."

drake: "(laughing) well actually I do have something but i'll tell you about it tomorrow, when there aren't so many ears to our seats."

faybelle: "what do you mean?" he gestures to raven and her friends standing around their table listening to their conversation.

drake: "hello ladies what can I do for you?"

raven: "how about telling us what you have planned for tomorrow?"

drake: "i'm planning to flood the school with applesauce."

apple: "why?"

drake: "I figure since this school worships you they be grateful to be covered in applesauce."

maddie: "that sounds hatastic, do you need any help?"

drake: "know where a guy can get tons of applesauce?"

raven: "no more jokes drake! what are you really up to?"

drake: "calm down beautiful, all i'm doing for the moment is learning about this schools history." Hearing that cause her to blush while everyone else is stunned by what he saids.

hunter: "thats it? your just going to study now?"

drake: "I maybe evil but I still have to keep my grades up, my whole life doesn't revolve around evil."

ashlynn: "so your taking a break now?"

drake: "I guess you could call it that, besides I think I did plenty enough to show people what i'm capable of, don't you?" finishing his drink he gets up from his seat gathering his things "well it was nice talking with you all but I have things to do and evil to spread." Before he could leave he is stopped when someone bumps into him, looking down he finds a girl with wavy platinum blonde hair. He immediately recognizes who this is then begins to grin. _"(in mind) well now we have darling charming, at this rate i'll have all the pieces I need to proceed with my plans."_

darling: "i'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't looking where I was-" she stops when she see who she bumps into. She is stunned to see drake standing in front of her "your...your...drake gromgard, i'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." Before drake could say anything daring and dex appear between the two of them in a protective manner.

daring: "back off of our sis"

dex: "yeah we're not afraid to fight you if you try anything"

drake: "(sarcastic) thats cute, the charming brats think they can take me."

daring/dex/darling: "hey!"

drake: "you can stand down i'm not going to do anything, I have no reason to beat the hell out of you in front of your friends. Now if you'll excuse me I have something better to do."

daring: "what would that be?"

drake: "just about anything" he then leaves the room while everyone glares at him, once he was gone they turn to eachother.

daring: "well that was just rude, how dare he talk to us that way."

dex: "don't go doing anything crazy bro, you saw what he can do."

daring: "I can't let him just mock the charming name."

raven: "i'm with dex here daring, taking on drake would be a bad idea. We all know your a great fighter but drake is someone who has no problem killing, lets not forget his minions, I doubt they'll let you anywhere near him."

hunter: "whats his deal with you guys anyway? it sounds like he really doesn't like you guys."

dex: "no idea but i'm really not looking to get on his bad side."

darling: "i'm sorry you guys, if I was looking where I was going none of this would happen."

daring: "don't worry about it sis, you didn't do anything wrong but be more careful around that guy."

dex: "yeah remember what happend at the castleteria, we don't want anything to happen to you."

daring: "thats right, if you ask me someone needs to teach him some respect." Upon hearing that darling gets an idea while everyone is distracted.

darling: "well then I should get back to my room, got alot of work to finish before tomorrow." Everyone says good bye as she leaves the building, once outside she rushes off in the opposite direction.

male narrator: "wait where is she going? the dorms are the other way."

female narrator: "that is odd? it looks like she heading for the enchanted forest, but what could she possibly do there?"

brooke: "I got a bad feeling about this, I hope nothing bad happens."

male narrator: "deep in the enchanted forest drake and his minions are seen wandering through, I wonder what he could be up to?"

female narrator: "from the looks of it he appears to be heading in a certain direction, what could be out there that he is searching for?"

brooke: "what ever it is it probably nothing good."

drake: "oh come on you can't say that without first seeing what it is first."

brooke: "so what are you up to then?"

drake: "come on I don't want to spoil it so soon."

quaver: "sire forgive me for asking but what are we doing out here?"

drake: "we're here to in hopes of using another source for leads."

quaver: "are you sure its wise to be near it so soon?"

drake: "not really but with things how they are I might as well do it now then later." Suddenly he stops then looks around the area as he becomes aware of a presense, the minions become curious of their master's action.

quaver: "sire is something the matter?" drake doesn't answer he just continues to look around until he finds what he searching for.

drake: "come out now before I roast you out" his hands become engulfed in flames as he prepare to fire. Before he could a figure appears from behind a tree, walking out of the shadows is a large person about a foot taller then drake in a suit of white armor, drake immediately know who this is and smirks "well well the white knight, your a long way from wonderland don't you think?"

white knight: "you know who I am yet you don't sound surprise"

drake: "i've heard rumors of a man in a suit of white armor seen around here, I guess they were true. So what do I owe the pleasure of this meet?"

white knight: "i'm here because of some chilling tales told about you since your arrival to ever after high."

drake: "oh and what have you heard?"

white knight: "your actions make many students frightful of you as well as your interaction with certain members of the school."

drake: "I don't see the problem with how I do things, in fact I say i'm giving them a taste of what goes on in the real world. As for how I interact with others thats no ones issue but my own, now back to a previous statement i'm surprise to actually see the white knight here."

white knight: "you mention that but my presense is simply me doing my duties by watching over the students and protecting them."

drake: "thats not what I was questioning about, I honestly don't care what your reason is for being here. What i'm saying is that I wasn't aware there is was a new white knight."

white knight: "what are you getting at?"

drake: "well you must be a new white knight cause i'm pretty sure the white knight is dead."

white knight: "how certain are you of that?"

drake: "i'm certain because it was my father that killed him" the knight is startled to hear that as drake continues "before you can ask me any futher, yes my father did kill the last white knight and yes I know this because I was there when he did it. Plus its very unlikely for someone to survive having their head cut off, so are you a new white knight or aren't you?"

white knight: "thats right I am"

drake: "so thats it then, well i'd love to stay and chat but I have other things to do" drake attempts to walk pass the white knight only to be stopped when a hand is placed on his chest. He looks up at the knight saying nothing.

white knight: "i'm afraid I can't let you pass, i'm here in attempts to reason with you over how you act towards the students and this school." Without so much as a word drake shoves the knight away while the minions get into a battle stance.

drake: "as I said before thats no ones buisness but mine so if I were you i'd back off, now let me be on my way." Before he could take another step the white knight pulls out a sword seeing this the minions advance only to halt when drake puts up a hand "you really don't want to do that, I have no quarrel with you but if you continue with your actions I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

white knight: "I don't wish to fight you but if that is the only way to get through to you then so be it."

drake: "(chuckle) if you think you have a chance then i'll allow you the first strike, just remember I gave you an out." Upon hearing that the knight charges towards drake who remains in place making no sign of moving at all, once close enough the knight swings the sword from the side only to have it caught by drake with one hand while facing forward. White knight attempts to move the sword from drakes grip but that proves fruitless, before he could react drake raises his free hand and punches the knight in the chest sending him flying into a tree causing his helmet to fall off, while his face is not shown due to the shade of the tree. Regaining focus knight see drake slowly approaching, he pulls out his axe before speaking "you should have stayed in wonderland knight, you'd have lived longer but thats the price you pay for being a hero." Raising his axe drake prepares to strike "to quote a certain red ruler, off with you head" before drake could make contact the knight drops something on the ground causing a bright flash of light to engluf the area. Once it dies down drake finds the white knight as vanished, with a scoff drake puts away his weapon as the minions gather.

quaver: "sire what has happend? where did the knight go?"

drake: "he set off a flashbang then fled, a coward tactic but an effective one."

quaver: "should we make chase for the knight?"

drake: "no let him go, i'll let him off this time."

quaver: "are you sure thats wise sire? you know what heroes are like."

drake: "i'm sure the white knight won't be a problem to us any time soon. Besides I have no reason to go after him, he is not one of the targets."

quaver: "really?"

drake: "yes the white knight wasn't there six years ago, nor is he a threat to my plans. Besides if he interferes he'll suffer the same fate as the last white knight." Drake then notice something on the ground picking it up he finds it to be a trinket of somekind. "We wasted enough time lets be off." They walk off while not far from them white knight is hiding behind a tree, once drake's group is out of sight he steps away from the tree the armor opens and someone steps out. Light from the moon reveals it to be darling charming, placing her hand on her chest she lets out sigh of relief before looking in the direction drake walked off.

darling: "well that plan didn't work, I thought he'd listen to the white knight. I guess he really doesn't respect anyone, what people say is true he could've killed me." She walks off in her armor heading back to the dorms, during this drake and the minions are continuing through the forest all the while drake is inspecting the trinket.

quaver: "sire what is so facinating about that trinket?"

drake: "nothing really but it did give me a new perspective on our friend white knight."

quaver: "what would that be?"

drake: "lets just say our knight might not be who we think. But thats for another time lets get on with why we're here."

quaver: "why is that again lord?"

drake: "we're here to try and find a lead to the heroes." They stop in a small clearing "this is it"

gloob: "me no see anything?"

drake: "give it a minute its coming" just then from out of nowhere a well appears "there it is, the well of wonders."

quaver: "but sire are you certain this will work?"

drake: "no idea but it wouldn't hurt to try" approaching the well he looks inside "alright well show me something that will help me" soon something appears in the well, an image is shown of drake without his armor on in the halls of school "whats this? is that me out of armor...in school?" just then another image appears. This image shows drake in battle with some unseen opponent before he could see more the image fades "is that all you could show me?" the well glows as a strange melody is heard "great a well that loves to be smug, guess that what I should expect from something of wonderland. Thanks anyway i'll be sure to come back if I need anything else." with that said the well vanishes as drake walks away.

quaver: "sire was the well of any use?"

drake: "not exactly the well showed me images but nothing I was looking for. Although it did show something interesting but i'll deal with that later, come lets go back to the dorms we got a busy day tomorrow." They make their way out of the forest and towards the dorms preparing to end the day.

male narrator: "so he was here to use the well of wonder, I don't see how that could be consider evil?"

female narrator: "I am curious about those images it showed drake, what do you think those meant?"

brooke: "I don't know but they can't be good, also how did he know where the well would be?"

male narrator: "that is a good question, how did he do that?"

female narrator: "did it also appear like he was talking to the well?"

brooke: "now that you mention, it did look like they were having a conversation."

male narrator: "that can't be right, the well doesn't talk...does it?" as the narrators discuss this drake has already made it back to his dorm and went to bed.

The next day we find drake in class paying little attention to the teacher as he waits for the bell to ring. The whole class is quite as the teacher give a lecture.

teacher: "mr. gromgard! is there something more interesting out that window then my class?"

drake: "I see two squirrels fighting over a acorn, is that what you mean?" the class burst our laughing while the teacher glares at drake, before he could say anything the bell rings. As the students exit the class drake stops infront of the teacher "by the way the answer your looking for is dragon tongue" he leaves the teacher bewilder by how he knew the answer, once in the halls he pulls out his phone and messages faybelle to meet him somewhere unaware that someone is watching him the whole time. A little time after drake is waiting in a secluded part of the gardens waiting for faybelle, soon the sounds of fluttering wings alerts him to look up there he see faybelle heading towards him.

faybelle: "hey sorry i'm late, had to make sure no one was following me. After what went on lately raven and the others have been keeping a close eye on me trying to get an idea of what your up to."

drake: "its understandable but i'm glad you weren't followed now we can begin."

faybelle: "so what are we doing today?"

drake: "tell me what do you know about the area around the school?"

faybelle: "what? well theres the main school building, the dorms, theres also the enchanted forest."

drake: "is that it?"

faybelle: "no theres a bunch other things here but what are you looking for?"

drake: "its like I said yesterday i'm looking learn about this school and with that something else." Just then he hears something nearby.

faybelle: "what is it your hoping to learn? hey are you listening?" the response she gets is drake shooting a fireball at a bush "what are you doing?"

drake: "come out now or the next one won't miss" out of the bushes appears a girl with lavander hair both drake and faybelle recognize who she is.

faybelle: "kitty! what are you doing here? and why were you hiding in the bushes?"

kitty: "I was watching you guys trying to see what you were up to, I was hiding in the bushes cause I thought he wouldn't find me out, guess that didn't work."

drake: "what do you want?"

kitty: "i'm hoping you might be up to something fun so I figure i'd stick with you, you know us cats and curiosity"

drake: "I do, I also know what happens to the cat after" both girls look grim hearing that "so if you don't want that to happen keep quiet"

kitty: "so I can come?"

drake: "as long as you hold your tongue we won't have a problem."

kitty: "noted, so what are you guys up to? all I heard was you guys talking about learning"

drake: "what i'm planning is to learn of my legend and to do that I need to see what was left for me."

faybelle: "what do you mean?"

drake: "tell me do either of you know where heritage hall is?"

faybelle: "we do but why?"

drake: "take me there and i'll show you" they then head out for heritage hall.

kitty: "do you mind telling us what reason you want to go there?"

drake: "it a little personal"

Flashback: one month

Deep in the ruined castle gromard drake and his family are in the overlord's tower, the whole room has been made over to act as drakes bedroom and work station. Drake is working on some runes while his mom is talking to him, all the while the kids are playing with the minions. He stops working when his mom finishes telling him about a certain building.

drake: "heritage hall?"

athena: "thats right its a building at that school."

drake: "so why the big deal?"

athena: "the reason for this place is for former students to leave behind a gift for their kids, your father did just that in case one of you were to go there."

drake: "I can't see the council allowing any of us to receive a gift from our dad the overlord."

athena: "oh they didn't but seeing how its a tradition at that school they allowed so long as they saw what it was to make sure it wasn't dangerous."

drake: "so what do I need for something useless?"

athena: "nothing thats why your father left you something else. After giving those d-bags what they wanted your father and me snuck back to leave the real gift."

drake: "wouldn't someone have found it by now?"

athena: I doubt it, we hid it to make sure no one could"

drake: "so how am I suppose to find it?"

athena: "your father made it so only someone with overlord blood could find the location."

drake: "great so as soon as I enroll i'll head there and find this thing."

athena: "yeah that might be a problem, you see heritage hall is a magic building it only appears during thronecoming which already passed."

drake: "so your saying is theres no way for me to get there until next thronecoming?"

athena: "oh don't worry I have faith that if anyone can get in its you. Everyone here knows your the smartest around, you been able to think and figure things out better then anyone."

drake: "thanks mom i'll give it my best"

Flashback end:

Back in the present we find drake's group arriving in a large clearing. Looking back they see the school a good distance away so no one can see what their up to.

faybelle: "ok we're here?"

drake: "this is where heritage hall appears?"

faybelle: "thats right but it only appears during thronecoming, so I don't see how your going to get in."

drake: "don't worry I have a way" his hands begin to glow a dark aura "you might want to stand back" hearing this faybelle, kitty and the minions move a safe distance away from drake. Once they were clear he points one hand at the direction of heritage hall unleashing a chain of lightning, the lightning appears to hit something. Not long after something begins to appear from where faybelle and the others are standing they are stunned at what they are seeing.

kitty: "are you seeing what i'm seeing?"

faybelle: "I think I do, is he trying to make heritage hall appear?"

kitty: "theres no way he can do that, thats old magic its powerful...right?"

While they are talking drake is seeing results, raising his other hand he unleash another chain of lightning at the building making it appear more and more.

Elsewhere:

Meanwhile in castleteria raven and her friends are finishing up lunch while talking about the day so far.

hunter: "so drake ticked off another teacher huh?"

dex: "thats what I heard, he wasn't paying attention and then made the teacher look like a fool by answering the question."

cerise: "that guy really has no respect for anyone"

daring: "has anyone seen him, its like he vanished or something?"

hunter: "huh now that you mention it I haven't seen him or his minions all day."

dex: "weird I haven't faybelle either, you think there together?"

apple: "you don't think there off doing something dangerous again do you?" while they ponder this raven is looking out the window completely out of it. She is brought out when apple grabs her shoulder "raven are you alright? you haven't said a thing."

raven: "sorry its just something isn't right"

ashlynn: "what do you mean?"

raven: "I don't know what going on but i'm feeling a large pressure of magic in the air"

cerise: "magic? what could be causing that much pressure?"

raven: "I can't be certain but I think drake might be"

hunter: "thats all I need to hear come on lets put a stop to whatever he doing." They rush out of the castleteria attempting to find drake.

Back with drake:

Back at the clearing drake is still at work making heritage hall appear, with one last push the building finally appears before them. Both faybelle and kitty are shocked seeing this while drake is on one knee catching his breath after using so much magic.

drake: _"(in mind) mom you were right I did do it"_ back on his feet drake signals the others "hey come on lets get this done before someone notice. minions stay out here and keep watch." They rush over to him as he makes his way into the building while the minions stay behind.

faybelle: "I can't believe you did that, I didn't think that was possible."

drake: "i'm not going to say it was easy but it wasn't impossible either, thats just the benefits of being the overlord, we're always doing the impossible."

kitty: "I think i'm seeing why everyone is terrified of you"

drake: "if you don't want to know that first hand then you better not cross me"

Once inside the building drake takes in what he see before him, a long hallway with portraits of passed students on the walls and at the end is a large book.

drake: "so this is heritage hall"

faybelle: "yep from the last time we were here each picture is of our parents when they went to school here, but I don't think I saw your dad here."

drake: "thats not surprising considering who he was, but I know its here." Suddenly he stops when he notice something odd with a picture of red riding hood, a closer look reveals a strange symbol on it "does anyone here see something odd with this picture?"

faybelle: "I don't see anything"

kitty: "me nither"

Drake reaches out touching the symbol doing that causes it to move away from the picture and across the floor.

drake: "only those with overlord blood"

faybelle: "what?"

drake: "nothing come on we're on the right track" they rush down the hall while following the symbol as it leads them down another hall. Moving through the halls drake is keeping a close eye on the symbol as they pass more pictures, just then the symbol stops on a picture looking up they see the picture of a man in a terrifing suit of armor.

faybelle: "is that who I think it is?"

drake: "thats right this is my father logan gromgard the former overlord."

kitty: "so I guess your here to get the gift your father left you" reaching into the box he pulls out a pendent. Seeing no use for it at the moment drake puts it away then looks up at the symbol on the picture.

faybelle: "so is that what your father left for you?"

drake: "no this was just to draw attention away from the real gift"

kitty: "the real gift? where is it?"

drake: "right here" he moves towards the picture placing his hand on it only for it to go through.

faybelle: "what the?"

drake: "smart dad you put it where everyone could see it" pulling his hand out he is holding strange dagger with markings all over it.

kitty: "thats what your father left you? what could you possibly need for something like this?"

drake: "not everything is what you think it is"

faybelle: "what do you mean?" before drake could respond he recieves an alert from the minions.

drake: "no time we have to go, someone is coming" upon hearing this they rush for the exit, once outside drake uses his magic to make haritage hall to disappear just before raven and the others arrive.

raven: "drake, faybelle, kitty what are you doing here?"

drake: "what are you doing here? you look out of breath"

hunter: "we asked first"

drake: "we're taking a stroll around the school, faybelle and kitty here were showing me some of the buildings."

apple: "wait you were just taking a tour of the grounds?"

drake: "thats right"

faybelle: "yep we were showing him around"

hunter: "so what are you doing here?"

kitty: "we're showing him where heritage hall would appear"

ashlynn: "thats all you've been doing?"

drake: "what do you mean? what else do you think we'd be doing?" raven moves close to drake trying to stare face to face with him but doesn't work.

raven: "so you haven't been letting off a large amount of magic?"

drake: "not me, you girls?"

faybelle: "nope haven't used magic since this morning"

kitty: "don't look at me"

drake: "there you have it, none of us we're using any magic" everyone just looks at them with narrow eyes until they hear the bell ring "well as much as I love the company I need to be getting to class, got more people to make fools of you know how it is" he then walks away with faybelle and kitty.

faybelle: "that was amazing how were you able to bring that whole building here?"

drake: "overlord magic is very powerful, plus it consumes and dominates all other magic around it."

faybelle: "you got to teach me how to do that"

drake: "can't"

faybelle: "why not?"

drake: "don't want you to be killed, plus only an overlord can use it"

faybelle: "really?"

drake: "of course who else am I going to rule this school with? raven?"

kitty: "well I think you guys are interesting, I can't wait to see what you do next"

drake: "what?"

kitty: "I want in on whatever your doing, I can be very helpful plus I can get into places you can't"

faybelle: "what do you think drake?"

drake: "so long as you contribute and don't cross us your welcome to join."

kitty: "great so whats next?"

drake: "nothing more for me, i'm off to class"

kitty: "what seriously?"

drake: "yes cause now there going to be eyes on us after what happend so its best to quiet down til the heats off"

kitty: "I guess that makes sense, well then i'll see you two later" she disappears in front of them with a smile.

faybelle: "well if thats it for today i'm going to cause some mischief of my own." she flys off leaving drake with his minions, once she was out of sight drake pulls out the dagger.

quaver: "sire that was most impressive, i'm sure your mother and the others will love to hear about what you did."

drake: "they would but I also need to talk to mom about this gift"

quaver: "something wrong about it lord?"

drake: "don't get me wrong I like it but daggers aren't exactly something overlords use, then there this weird gem in the handle"

quaver: "what about it?"

drake: "I can't be certain but theres something strange about it, I guess that'll wait til later."

quaver: "so then what are we going to do now sire?"

drake: "unfortunately I still have classes for today"

minions: "awwww"

drake: "but once thats done i'll be heading for the library"

quaver: "for what reason sire?"

drake: "I need to look up somethings for future projects maybe get some new ideas."

quaver: "ah sire always thinking of new ways to spread your dark majesty far and wide, you certainly have different ways of doing it the any overlord before."

drake: "dad always said I think outside of the box, come on lets get this day over with."

male narrator: "well that was interesting to say the lease"

female narrator: "yes thats not something you see nowadays"

brooke: "are you kidding! he just made heritage hall appear, then he took something from it and lied about the whole thing!"

male narrator: "brooke calm down"

female narrator: "listen to your father brooke, theres no need to shout we all saw what happend"

brooke: "then why aren't we doing something about it? if he can do something like that imagine the destruction he could cause."

male narrator: "we can't brooke remember? as narrators we aren't allowed to interfere with the story."

brooke: "oh come on, not even if its something as dangerous as the overlord?"

female narrtor: "no exceptions brooke, we can't interfere no matter how much we want to."

brooke: "man~"

male narrator: "I know its unfair but thats how things are"

female narrator: "all we can do is keep going and hope something will happen that will change that"

drake: "yeah brooke all you can do is watch and pray"

brooke: "quiet you don't think i'll let you get away with this!"

drake: "come on now I thought after all this time you'd have a different opinion of me?"

brooke: "i'll admit that you did save everyone from danger but that doesn't mean I won't keep my eyes on you, theres still something your hiding. So as long as you keep hiding things that makes you a threat."

drake: "well I guess thats all I can hope for now, but don't worry brooke after i'm done your opinion will change from bad to possibly worse" drake then laughs all the way to school as the narrators simply watch on.

End of chapter 6:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meeting Old and New Face, Gaining New Allies...They'll Never Catch Me!

Male narrator: "we begin in the library where drake and his minions appear to be roaming about. By his command the minions are climbing up and down the shelves pulling books out and droping them onto a stack of books being carried by minions."

female narrator: "so many books, is he planning to read them all?"

brooke: "theres no way he can read all those, whats he up to?"

drake: "so curious of me are you, keep this up and I might think you have a crush on me."

brooke: "you wish, i'm just making sure whatever your doing won't hurt anyone."

drake: "yes yes I know, but you don't have to worry cause i'm not here to do anything evil at the moment." He makes his way to a table where the minions place the stacks of books on, taking a seat he picks up a book. As soon as he does the book is surrounded by a red flame like aura, once is disappears he tosses the book behind him where a minion takes its and places it back on the shelves as he repeats the prosses.

male narrator: "well what is this?"

female narrator: "he isn't even reading them"

brooke: "hey! what are you doing? you're not even reading them."

drake: "whats it look like, i'm reading"

brooke: "but you haven't even open the books and what is with that red flame?"

drake: "if you must know its a spell I created that works with my ability, with this I can absorb the knowledge in these books without having to read them."

brooke: "your ability? what kind of ability is that?"

drake: "well if you must know, my family and I call it copycat, this allows me to absorb the abilities of anyone or anything through touch."

brooke: "so you can use any ability you want?"

drake: "pretty much yeah, however there are some setbacks though."

brooke: "what kind of setbacks?"

drake: "my powers only work through my hands, doesn't work through armor even mine. I can only hold onto an ability for about half an hour, less if I absorb more then one, but the worst setback is that I also absorb their curse, with every ability comes a curse."

brooke: "really?"

drake: "yep, I once used my ability on a forest troll to gain its strength but I also got its ability to grow mushrooms on my body. I wasn't allowed inside anywhere til the effects wore off, cause everyone thought I had a bad case of foot fungus." He could hear brooke and his parents laughing.

brooke: "(laughing) that is hilarious, must've been hard to get around."

drake: "you have no idea" finishing the last of the books drake gets up and makes his way to the exit but stops when he senses something. Looking around the room he finds nothing, shruging it off he leaves, just as he does darling steps out from behind the bookshelves.

brooke: "is that darling? what is she doing?"

male narrator: "it appears she is spying on drake"

female narrator: "huh I figure she would be avoiding him after what happend last time."

brooke: "she must have a good reason for this"

darling: "ok that was close, spying on this guy is not easy. I'm pretty sure he almost notice me, I gotta get this footage to the others." She then leaves the library in a hurry, in another part of the school drake and his minions are walking along, all the while drake is on his tablet working on something.

quaver: "sire was something wrong? you seemed aware of something back there."

drake: "oh it was nothing just someone spying on me"

quaver: "who was that?"

drake: "I can't be certain but I think I know who, but whatever that doesn't matter now. For now we need to get back to my room and get to work on some new runes, i'm running short." As they walk through the halls drake suddenly stops when he sense something in the air.

quaver: "sire is something wrong? are we being spied upon again?"

drake: "no its not that, I smell something and it smells familiar." Following the scent leads them to a room made into a cooking station, looking into the room he finds only one person in there. It is a girl with pink hair and a cupcake headband, upon seeing her drake smiles a wicked grin as he look at the minions "oh sweet, this is going to be fun."

Inside the room the girl is busy baking something but stops when she hears something, turing around she notice the door is ajar. Walking over she looks outside to find the halls empty, just as she closes the door another sound catches her attention, looking back she spots a wooden spoon on the floor.

ginger: "hello? is someone there?" getting no response she looks around but finds no one, picking up the spoon something rushes off behind her, startled she turns and see no one "kitty is that you?" there is still no response "if this is one of your pranks, it isn't funny now come out already." Before anything else could happen a bell rings out in the room causing ginger to jump in surprise, when she calms down she realize its the timer for the oven. Going over to the over and opening it she begins to pull something out, all the while not noticing drake standing right behind her. Leaning over to her he puts his head next to her ear.

drake: "(whisper) whatcha making?" this action causes her to scream and toss her pie in the air, before it can hit the ground drake catches it and place it on the counter "oh pie, mind if I have a slice?" he begins to laugh as the minions come out of hiding, once she regains herself she begins to hit him with a wooden spoon as he continues to laugh.

ginger: "you jerk you always do this!"

drake: "i'm sorry but I couldn't help it, when I saw it was you I just had to do it for old time sake." Calming down she looks up at him with a cold stare.

ginger: "what are you doing here anyway?"

drake: "like I said I was walking by when I spot you from the door and decided to pay a visit."

ginger: "nobody saw you did they?"

drake: "no the halls were empty, I guess everyone went back to the dorms or something. why? you worried about something?"

ginger: "I just don't want to have to explain why your here is all, being seen around you would make people worry and that leads to questions."

drake: "thats a little mean, it almost sounds like you don't like to be around me. Is that anyway to treat your cousin?" removing his hood and showing his face he grins at her.

ginger: "first off just because my great aunt married your grandfather barely makes us family, were not even related."

drake: "true but haven't I always had your back when we were kids? I mean who was it that helped you with your cooking? or kept the bullies off you? and not to mention helped you gather things for your recipes."

ginger: "I know, i'm sorry it is good to see drake its just that you haven't exactly made a good impression."

drake: "I don't know I think I did a good job"

ginger: "how that?"

drake: "the way I see it the best impression is one where everyone knows who you are."

ginger: "of course, I forgot with you any impression is a good impression. So how did things goe in the halfling base?"

drake: "(feign ignorance) I don't know what your talking about?"

ginger: "don't play with me drake, i've known you for years so I know that it was you who took down the halflings and not raven and the others."

drake: "(fake surprise) damn it I guess I didn't cover all my tracks"

ginger: "you might be able to fool everyone else but you can't fool me."

drake: "true but it doesn't matter if you or this whole school knows the truth, as long as the council remains in the dark i'm free to do what I want. Which reminds me there is another reason why I came to see you."

ginger: "whats that?"

drake: "I got plans, for this school and these lands and I want to see where you stand on this."

ginger: "what do you mean?"

drake: "change is coming and when it happens everyone is gonna have to pick a side."

ginger: "and what sides are those?"

drake: "theres my side or the other side"

ginger: "the other side? other side of what?"

drake: "you know, the after life cause thats whats waiting for anyone who goes against me."

ginger: "your not serious are you?"

drake: "well maybe not everyone but I can think of a few, so what do you say you in?"

ginger: "I don't know drake, i'm trying to show people i'm not evil and siding with you might ruin all that."

drake: "well you don't have to decide now but when the time comes those that haven't will be the ones hurt the most, so give it some thought." Leaving the room drake makes his way back to his room.

male narrator: "well that was unexpected"

female: "narrator: "yes I had no idea he had family here at ever after."

brooke: "I can't believe that ginger is his cousin, and do you think she working with him?"

male narrator: "doesn't seem that way, it more like she in the dark like the rest of us about his plans."

female narrator: "so the question is will she work with him?"

male narrator: "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. In the mean time lets check up on the others shall we."

Elsewhere:

male narrator: "we find ourselves at the cafe where darling has met up with raven and the others, upon showing them the video they discuss what they've seen."

darling: "well raven what do you think?"

raven: "it definitely magic but I don't know what."

hunter: "do you think he might have done something to the books?"

darling: "well I have one of the books right here if you want to check it out." She hands them the book showing the title.

raven: "alteration magic for novice, why would he be checking out a book like this?"

apple: "is it a spell book?"

raven: "the library doesn't have actual spell books, this just talks about alteration magic. Which makes it even more odd that he would look this up."

briar: "what is exactly is alteration magic?"

raven: "well its a type of magic that allows you alter the properties of one thing into another. For instance turning iron into silver or even making it so you can breath underwater."

dexter: "do you think he can do something like that?"

raven: "who knows what kind of spells he can do, so far we've only seen him do fireballs and a barrier spell."

cerise: "so I guess that guy got even more secrets then we thought, kinda makes you wonder what else he is hiding."

ashlynn: "I think its kinda exciting, trying to figure him out always seems to keep us on edge."

hunter: "yeah well this just makes me even more supicious about the guy, I mean who knows what he up to right now."

daring: "please who cares what he up to, the council will step in if he does anything too evil."

apple: "thats true but remember daring drakes smarter then he appears and we don't even know what he looks like."

hunter: "your right we don't, everytime we see him, he always has his face hidden. I bet not even faybelle knows what he looks like."

dexter: "so what?"

hunter: "so I think its time we find out who is under the hood, that way we might have a better understanding about who he is."

raven: "are you sure thats a good idea?"

hunter: "come on guys you can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious about what he looks like?"

cedar: "I cannot tell a lie, i've wonder that myself"

cupid: "yeah me too"

raven: "same here"

hunter: "you see, so I say we find out"

daring: "how do we do that?"

hunter: "I gotta plan, everyone meet me at school tomorrow and i'll fill you in." He then rushes out of the building leaving everyone confused.

ashylnn: "I know he means well but I can't help but worry that he might do something extreme. Will you guys make sure he doesn't go overboard?"

dexter: "don't worry ashylnn we'll be right there with him." With that said they go about their day.

male narrator: "well this should get interesting"

female narrator: "yes i'm courious as to what hunter is planning"

brooke: "i'm a little concern that it might not go well for them, but I do want to see their reaction when they see his face."

Drake's Room:

male narrator: "back with drake we find him in his room over at a table, he appears to be working on something."

female narrator: "I wonder if this has to do with what he looked up at the library?"

brooke: "lets find out shall we"

Upon a closer inspection it appears drake is wearing strange looking goggles while in his hands are a tiny stone and a strange quill. He use the quill to carve a symbol on the stone, once done he lifts his goggles.

drake: "alright lets see if this works, minions lets do this" upon his command a minion walks to the center of the room "alright if this works you won't burn alive, nor will the room smell of burning minion." He then places the rune on the minion's head giving it a tap causing it to glow, taking a step back he unleashes a fireball at the minion. When the smoke clears the minion appears unharmed "well looks like the rune for stone flesh works, that'll come in handy if I find myself without my armor."

quaver: "sire what are the odds of that happening?"

drake: "according to the well, pretty high and besides this is just in case. Now onto the next one, bring it out guys." The minions carry over a tied up halfling "alright let the little rodent go" by his command the minions untie the halfling who then makes an attempt for the window, but before he can reach it drake tosses a rune hitting its back. Once that happens its body is incased in a glow that paralyze it "well the paralysis rune works, I guess thats it for today." Picking up the halfling he tosses it over to a compartment in the wall that works as an incinerator "now that I've resupplied and mades sure they work i'm ready for anything. I'll see you guys in the morning." Having put everything away drake makes his way to bed, laying on the bed he thinks over everything he learned today.

brooke: "so thats why you were reading all those books?"

drake: "thats right, I needed some new insight for my runes and now I have it."

brooke: "so now you have new trick up you sleves is that it?"

drake: "oh i've got more then that, but you'll just have to wait and see just like everyone else." With that said he falls to sleep ending the day, hours later before the sun rises drake awakes. Gathering his things he makes his way out of the dorms along with the minions, as soon as they walk out the front door they spot ginger standing right infront of them "ginger? what are you doing here?"

ginger: "I came to talk to you before school starts"

drake: "have you given thought to what I said?"

ginger: "I have and though I am totally against it"

drake: "you don't even know what it is?"

ginger: "I know it won't be nice"

drake: "got me there, so what then?"

ginger: "I've decided that I will join you"

drake: "really why? I thought you were trying to show eveyone your a good witch, wouldn't joining up with me screw all that?"

ginger: "it would and though i'm worried about that, i'm more terrified about what would happen if I left you alone with faybelle and kitty to help you with your plans."

drake: "are you saying that those two would be a bad influence on me?"

ginger: "no, I mean that you are a bad influence on them and the only thing I can do to make sure no one gets hurt it to keep an eye on you."

drake: "so that means-?" holding his hand out she shakes it.

ginger: "i'm in, as long as you promise no one gets hurt"

drake: "well I can't promise that someone won't get hurt, but I can promise that no one at this school will be hurt by me."

ginger: "(sigh) I suppose thats the best I could ask for, so what now?"

drake: "now I need to get to class but meet me at lunch, I have some things I need to ask you." He then walks off for the school.

male narrator: "so now ginger has joined his side, things are not looking good for ever after."

female narrator: "no they are not, at this rate he'll have the whole school under in his grasp."

brooke: "gingers not working with him, she just making sure he doesn't destroy the school."

male narrator: "well whatever it is we'll just have to see what happens next."

female narrator: "speaking of, why don't we see what the others are up to."

brooke: "oh yeah hunter said he had a plan to reveal drake's face, lets see how that goes."

male narrator: "deep in the halls of the school we find hunter and the others hiding around the corner."

daring: "okay hunter whats the plan?"

looking around the corner they spot drake heading towards them.

hunter: "alright the plan is we rush him, once he off balance that will be our chance to remove the hood and see what he looks like."

dex: "I don't know hunter that doesn't sound like a plan"

hunter: "come on guys, if we all do this it'll work, now get ready here he comes." As soon as drake was close enough they charge out and make a dive for his hood, however the outcome is not what they had hoped for. When it all settles everyone finds hunter, daring, dex and sparrow on the ground with drake standing over them, seeing this raven and the others rush over to them.

drake: "someone want to tell me what this was about?" everyone looks at eachother trying to find an excuse only for apple to speak up.

apple: "the boys were just horsing around drake, you know how that is. They wanted to let you in on it, kinda like a welcome to ever after high thing you know."

drake: "ok then" he then walks off as everyone lets out a sigh of relief, once out of sight quaver walks up to drake.

quaver: "sire was the fruit girl telling the truth?"

drake: "no but I really don't care right now, i've got more important things to do."

quaver: "what would that be sire?"

drake: "today were gonna uncover some of this schools secrets" taking out his tablet he starts going through it "to do that we're gonna need to access the server. In order to do that I would have to do it in either the headmasters office or the IT room, question is which would be easier to break into?" looking through the surveillance app he checks both rooms "looks like grimm and his brother are still in there, guess that leaves the IT room. Well get to that after lunch, for now lets get this school day over with."

Sitting at a table in the castleteria raven and her friends are checking on hunter and the guys.

raven: "so that was your plan dog pile on drake?"

hunter: "I figured we'd have the element of surprise on our side, still don't know what happend though."

blondie: "I can tell you what happend, better yet I can show you." She takes out her tablet and show them the footage of what happend "I took the liberty of recording the whole thing in case your plan work, but instead this is what I got." Showing them the footage the see hunter and his group about to make contact with drake only to be stopped inches from him by a barrier before dropping to the ground.

hunter: "(groan) magic should've figured thats what happend"

ashlynn: "just be glad you weren't hurt and also that drake doesn't hold grudges."

dex: "yeah thank goodness for that, I'd hate to be on that guys hit list."

daring: "you can say that again, I can only imagine what this will do to our reputations."

blondie: "I wouldn't worry about that daring, according to the blog you guys are heroes to the student body for standing up to drake like you did."

dex: "thats what they're saying about us?"

blondie: "yep, everyone thinks you guys were showing that drake isn't someone to be feared, that he just another student like everyone else."

revan: "who happens to control a horde of visous creatures and carries around a giant axe."

blondie: "still, it was pretty brave what you guys did, I mean most students don't even make eye contact with him in fear of getting eaten by his minions."

hunter: "well even if the plan didn't work out I guess as along as people see that drake isn't as scary as he appears then thats ok with me."

ashlynn: "i'm glad to hear that and I hope you won't try something like this again, I don't think drake will be as understanding the next time."

Up on the higher levels of the castleteria drake and his minions are sitting there along with kitty and faybelle, listening to what the others are talking about.

kitty: "I can't believe what they tried to do in halls, more so that they thought it would work."

drake: "whether it worked or not it appears to have produce some results, though I don't believe its what they were looking for."

faybelle: "what exactly were they hoping to accomplish for real?"

drake: "I believe they were attempting to restrain me and remove my hood, revealing my face for the whole school. Though they may have forgotten all about my magic."

kitty: "would it have worked if you didn't use your magic?"

drake: "no the results would have been the same, though it probably would've been more painful. Despite how I might appear, i'm far stronger then any of them."

faybelle: "by the way, why are we here?"

drake: "i'm waiting for someone"

kitty: "really who?"

drake: "I guess you could say she the newest member of our group."

kitty: "who would that be?"

ginger: "that would be me" turning around they find ginger standing there, both kitty and faybelle are surprise by this while drake is smiling under his hood.

drake: "ah ginger was wondering when you get here."

ginger: "sorry about that, I was finishing up a cake and almost lost track of time."

kitty: "ginger what are you doing here?"

ginger: "what do you mean, i'm here to hang with you guys."

faybelle: "so that means you joined up with us?"

ginger: "don't get me wrong i'm not going to help with any thing evil, i'm just here to make sure you don't go over board is all."

drake: "even so its always good to have more members, so then on to buisness now. Theres something I need to ask you all."

faybelle: "whats that?"

drake: "what do you girls know about the IT room?"

ginger: "its room used by blondie and dex for the mirror blog and maintaing the schools wifi, why?"

drake: "are they the only ones?"

kitty: "theres one more his name is humphrey dumpty, son of humpty dumpty. He also works on the blog and the schools wifi."

drake: "is it open to the public or just them?"

ginger: "no anyone can but its mostly just them, wait why? why are suddenly so interested in this?"

drake: "I'm planning to break in there and access the school mainframe and aquire some files." When he looks up at them he see the expression of shock on kitty and faybelle while ginger has on a blank expression.

ginger: "your joking right?"

drake: "of course, really I just needed to know who to go to if I ever have problems with my wifi thats all."

ginger: "then what are you really planning?"

drake: "right now i'm trying to learn all the secrets hidden at ever after, once I do that taking over this school will be a snap."

ginger: "you realize theres no way headmaster grimm or anybody will let you do that."

drake: "you do realize that no one at this school could stop me."

ginger: "please don't do anything that could lead to the destruction of the school"

drake: "very well, just cause i'm feeling generous I won't do anything rash." Checking the time drake get up "well the bell is about to ring so that mean free period for me, if you need me you know how to contact me." As drake leaves the castleteria ginger follows right behind him "something on your mind?"

ginger: "you weren't joking about breaking into the IT room were you?"

drake: "was it that obvious?"

ginger: "you know if your caught you could get expelled"

drake: "you know i've never been caught right?"

ginger: "(sigh) so you haven't just be careful and let me know what you find."

drake: "why?"

ginger: "so I know you aren't looking at something you shouldn't"

drake: "(chuckle) of course" heading off down the halls drake disappears from sight, once he sure the coast is clear he powers down his armor then enters a vent shaft followed by the minions.

After watching drake leave ginger makes her way to class just as the bell rings. Entering the room she finds her friends at one table, walking over she hears what they're talking about.

raven: "I just don't know what to do now"

apple: "i'm running out of ideas"

ginger: "what are you guys talking about?"

raven: "oh hi ginger, we were trying to come up with idea to get drake to open up. Try and see that he isn't as scary as he appears."

apple: "so far we don't know anyway of doing it that might appeal to him."

ginger: "have you tried a picnic?"

apple: "a picnic?"

ginger: "yeah you invite drake to a picnic in the enchanted forest, with the promise of lots of food and possibly a good time. I'm sure that'll work."

apple: "that sounds like a good idea but what made you think of this?"

ginger: "(evasive) I just thought you know who doesn't like a picnic, even an evil person need to do something relaxing."

raven: "thats true, everyone one needs to let their hair down."

hearing this ginger lets out a sigh of relief without anyone noticing.

ginger: _"(In thought) that was close, but this should work. If theres one thing drake likes more then being the overlord, is eating tons of food."_

Everyone's attention is drawn to the front of the class where professor stiltskin is standing on the desk, seeing this everyone takes a seat as he starts the class.

stiltskin: "alright class today we're going to be working on how to make a potion of dispel, does anyone here know what that is?" looking over the room the only hand raised is apples "yes miss white"

apple: "a potion of dispel is a type of potion that has the ability to neutralize any magic or technology caught in its range upon activation."

stiltskin: "thats correct miss white, now then everyone partner up and follow my instructions to the letter. Anyone who doesn't will have detention, now lets begin." Once everyone is partnered up stiltskin begins calling out the instructions at a fast rate many of the students are having trouble following them, students like apple are having no trouble keeping up. While this goes on over at hunter and ashlynn's table there appears to be a problem.

ashlynn: "hunter you shouldn't be adding so many different things into the potion."

hunter: "relax ashlynn this'll work you'll see." Just as he saids that the potion begins to change colors then shakes violently "ok thats not good." Taking a closer look he is hit with a puff of smokes causing him to knock the potion into the air landing on another table causing a chain reaction, before anyone could do anything all the potions start to erupt.

raven: "thats not good"

apple: "uh ho"

hunter: "yeah ok this is on me everybody" before they could react a large light envelopes the room then spreads through the rest of school.

In another part of the school crawling through the vents is drake and his minions. Moving a bit further they come to a complete stop over an opening, looking through drake finds the IT room. Inside he spots three people, a closer inspection reveals them to be blondie and dex along with someone he hasn't seen but recognizes as humphrey dumpty.

drake: "alright time to get to work" reaching into his pocket he pulls out a rune, hanging over the opening he drops it causing it to hit the ground upon which it activates. The room is struck by a wave of energy that causes all three of the occupants to become paralyze, once that is done drake removes the cover then drops down activating his armor before touching the ground. Walking over to a frozen blondie he waves his hand infront of her face to check for any reaction, seeing none he signals the minions to enter "good they can't see anything, this will make it easier." Making his way over to a computer he place his hand over the keyboard "alright hack this is all you" upon his command hack pops out from inside his armor and makes his way to the controls, from there he connects with the computer.

Up on the monitors drake can see the progress of the download, the samething is shown on his phone.

drake: "just a another minute and every little secret this school has will be all mine." Just then a loud explosion rings through the air catching drake's attention "what the hell is that?" before he could react a large wave of evergy passes through the room, as the energy passes drake's armor shut down "what the hell!"

quaver: "sire your armor!, what happend?"

drake: "I don't know but whatever it was it negated the magic of my armor." As they converse on this they look over at the controls to find hack emitting small sparks from his body before morphing into a ball and falling on ground "hack!" picking up the ball he examines it "looks like it doesn't just effect magic, at least there doesn't appear to be any serious problems."

globb: "master look" looking at where the minions are pointing he notice that blondie and the others are begining to move.

drake: "great just what I need, minions back in the vent and return to the dorms. I can't let anyone see me with you while my armor is down." Upon his command the minions climb back into the vents just before the paralysis wears off, once that happens the first thing they see is drake attempting to exit the room. There is a slight pause before blondie breaks it.

blondie: "ummm who are you?"

drake: "no one, you don't know me"

dex: "wait I know you"

drake: "no you don't"

dex: "yeah I do, you were at the cafe the night after the halfling attack. Your palmer, what are you doing here?"

drake: "ahh a good question but let me answer that question with a question...smokebomb?" he then drops a rune that causes the room to fill up with smoke, once that happens he burst through the door then makes a dash down the hall just as blondie comes rushing out.

blondie: "hey come back here!" she then chases after him.

Meanwhile back in stiltskin's class the whole room is a mess as students pop out from behind their desk.

apple: "is everyone alright?" as students sound off raven notice something is wrong.

raven: "my magic I can't sense it"

ashlynn: "well it was a potion of dispel, that is what its does."

briair: "thats just great, I can't get my phone to work"

hunter: "this isn't permanent is it?"

apple: "no it should wear off after awhile, for now though I think we should get the room clean."

ginger: "hey wheres professor stiltskin?"

raven: "up there" everyone looks up to see stiltskin stuck to the ceiling in slime while yelling something inaudible "getting him down is going to be difficult without magic." Before they could get started a commotion in the halls catches their attention, looking out they are in time to see drake run past them with blondie not far behind.

blondie: "wait!"

raven: "blondie whats going on? and why are you chasing palmer?"

apple: "and why is palmer here at the school?"

blondie: "I don't know why, all I remember was working on the blog with dex and humphry then nothing and when I come to palmer is in the IT room right before he runs out."

hunter: "what was he doing in there?"

blondie: "I don't know when we asked him he dropped something and the whole room filled with smoke then he just burst out running."

hunter: "ok so lets go after him and find out" as everyone runs out of the room heading in the direction drake went ginger remains behind watching them leave.

ginger: "doesn't matter how many of you there are, your never going to catch him." She then follows after them, in another part of the school hiding between lockers is drake.

Checking to see the coast is clear drake begins to take into account his situation.

drake: "ok lets review, a surge of engery strikes the school causing everything to shut down along with my armor and hack. (sigh) on the plus side that means no camras work, so I don't have to worry about any of this being recorded, and it appears my copycat ability still works as does my runes. guess my armor took the surge of that energy so that I wouldn't be affected, now all I got to do is get to the dorms without anyone seeing me and i'm home free." Placing his gauntlet in his coat he steps out of hiding he attempts to head down the halls only to find hunter and the others blocking the way "(groan) spoke too soon"

hunter: "alright pal what are doing here and why were you running away from blondie?"

drake: "would you believe me if I told i'm here by accident and that I was trying to find an exit?"

hunter: "yeah not buying it"

drake: "worth a shot"

raven: "alright palmer mind telling us why your really here?"

drake: "now wheres the fun in that, you can't expect me to just tell you the secret now can you?"

apple: "secret what secret?"

drake: "thats for me to know and you to find out...in time"

hunter: "or we could find out right now after we make you"

drake: "(laughs) oh you think you can catch me, the royal guards of that fucking eyesore of a capital couldn't do that, what makes you think you can?"

hunter: "cause i'm a huntsman catching thing is what I do"

drake: "this coming from a guy who having problems with a chipmunk i'm not so certain, but hey if your feeling up for it then come at me bro." With great haste hunter charges right at drake only to miss as drake jumps into the air before landing on his back, using it like leverage he jumps over everyone then dashes off "see ya suckers!"

Racing down the halls drake believes to be in the clear until something speeds past him, stopping in his tracks he finds cerise standing in front of him.

drake: "whoa your fast, guess you have to be if you want to get away from that wolf."

cerise: "my speed works pretty well when I need to catch my prey, like you."

drake: "catching prey now that sounds like something a wolf would say not a hood." Saying that causes cerise to get nervous "but hey what do I know its not my story, anyway nice work catching up to me high five." He then holds out his hand for her to grab, unbeknownst to her he is holding a rune in the palm of his hand. Once she does her entire body freezes up.

cerise: "hey why can't I move?"

drake: "oh don't worry this stuff only last for about a minute, just enough time for me to make a quick getaway." He then begins to caress her face just as red flames engluf them, as he does this her face turns red and her eyes widen by surprise.

cerise: "hey! what are you doing?"

drake: "sorry pup but i'm gonna need to borrow something of yours, not to say I didn't enjoy touching such a cute face. But now I gotta run." He dashes past her using her wolf speed much to her surprise, moving through the halls with ease he about to turn a corner when something appears from the otherside, with only a second to react he power slides under it then crashes into a wall. "Ok that came out of nowhere, what the hell was that?"

maddie: "wow you are fast, almost as fast as cerise. Whats your secret?" Looking up he spots maddie holding a large mallet with lizzie right next to her.

drake: "oh you know imitation is the greatest form of flattery"

maddie: "(giggles) you must be some form of copycat then."

drake: "you could say that, but now I think I should be on my way" before he could make his exit something flys past his face hitting the lockers, looking over at the lockers he finds a playing card stuck in it "what the hell?"

lizzie: "you are not going anywhere til we say so"

drake: "well now, i'm just going to assume you two are from wonderland right?"

maddie: "thats right, i'm maddie hatter and this is lizzie heart"

drake: "well now those names ring a bell, the daughters of the mad hatter and the red queen. Looks like i'll need to stay on my toes for this one."

lizzie: "hows that now?"

drake: "well everyone knows about wonderland and the people who live there are unpredictable, which reminds me would any of you have some rope I could borrow?"

maddie: "I do!" taking off her hat she reaches into it pulling out some rope then handing it to drake.

drake: "oh yes this'll do quite nicely" with wolf speed he runs around them tying them up in the rope before they could react, once done he crouch down to meet them at eye level "thanks again for the rope but now i'll be going. But before I vamose i'll be borrowing something from you" he points at lizzie.

lizzie: "and what would that be?"

drake: "oh just this" he then begins to caress her face causing her to turn red like the flames of his hands "wow now you really do look like the red queen, oh and i'll be taking this too" reaching into her pocket he pulls out a deck of cards right before dashing off. Once out of their sight maddie turns to lizzie as she stare off at him.

maddie: "well he seems nice"

cerise: "maddie! lizzie! are you two ok?" they look over to see cerise running up and untying them "what happend here?"

maddie: "oh hi cerise we were just playing around with palmer when we got tied up in all the fun (laughs)"

lizzie: "what about you? what happend?"

cerise: "I almost had the guy but when I touched him my body just froze, then he touched my face and then he ran off with super speed almost like me."

lizzie: "he did the same to me and took a deck of cards"

cerise: "why would he do that?"

lizzie: "I don't know but I intend to get them back, come on!" they run off in the direction drake went, further down the way drake is nearing the front entrance.

drake: "almost there, this nightmare is almost over" just then up ahead he spots apple and raven blocking the way "(groans) oh come on! will this day ever end?"

raven: "its time to stop this palmer"

drake: "(sarcastic) yeah i'll get right on that"

apple: "please stop this palmer, we can work this out"

drake: "sorry babe but i'm out of here" he then slides right between her legs causing her to cross them and scream, reaching the railing he jumps on them before looking back "and for the record that not my real name." He then jumps off the railing for the lobby thinking he is in the clear, until he see headmaster grimm and his brother along with hunter and the others waiting for him "oh sweet apple pie"

hunter: "we got him now!"

milton: "yes I think its time we put a stop to all this and find out who that boy is."

Thinking fast drake pulls out the deck of cards he took from lizzie and shoots them into the air behind him, upon doing so the cards form a straight line before turning into a whip that he use to grab the railing pulling him back up. Everyone is in awe at this while drake just stands on the railing with pride.

drake: "special ability courtesy of the future red queen boom!" he then dashes off in another direction leaving everyone slackjaw.

blondie: "did you see that? he used a deck of cards like a whip, just like lizzie"

dex: "he said courtesy of the future red queen, what do you think he meant by that?"

hunter: "who cares he getting away, come on!" they then give chase, further down the halls drake is making his way to another exit.

drake: "ok so theres no way I can go through the front so i'll just have to find another route." As he rounds a corner he ends up colliding with something forcing him to the ground, recovering from the fall he looks over at what he hit "ok what is it this ti-" he is stopped in his track when he finds infront of him are a blond hair boy and a girl with white hair and a bunny ear headband. Seeing them surprises drake _"(in thought) no way I didn't expect them here"_ breaking out of his surprise he gets back on his feet.

alistair: "hey watch where your going"

drake: "my bad, I was kinda in a hurry" he then helps them up "nobodies hurt are they?"

alistair: "no it doesn't look like it" drake then helps the girl up.

drake: "again i'm really sorry about running into you guys like that"

bunny: "its no problem at-" she stops when she looks at drake's face, this doe not go unnoticed from the boys.

alistair: "bunny whats wrong?" she doesn't answer, instead she leans her face closer to drake making him nervous.

drake: "(nervous) something I can help you with?"

bunny: "have we met before?" hearing this catches him off guard.

drake: "uhhhhhh-" before he can answer he hears the sound of footsteps approaching, with no time to spare he grabs on to bunny's hand catching her by surprise "sorry gonna need to borrow this." their hands are then englufed in red flames catching both bunny and alistair by surprise.

alistair: "hey! what do you think your doing?" getting in between them forcing drake to let go, once the flames die down he checks on bunny "bunny are you ok?"

bunny: "i'm alright alistair, actually I didn't feel anything."

drake: "thats because those flames don't burn, so you don't have to worry about that."

bunny: "then what do they do?"

drake: "oh just this" right before their eyes he transforms into a black rabbit "later fuzz butt!" he then jumps out a window leaving just as the others arrive.

hunter: "bunny, alistair did you see a guy come by here?"

alistair: "yeah we bumped into him"

apple: "where is he?"

alistair: "he turned into a rabbit and jumped out the window"

raven: "i'm sorry did you say he turned into a rabbit and jumped out the window?"

alistair: "right after he grabbed bunny's hand and this red flame formed around their hands."

cerise: "that the same thing that happend to me"

lizzie: "and me"

hunter: "come on I bet we can still catch him" everyone rushes off except bunny who is looking out the window drake jumped from.

alistair: "bunny you coming?"

bunny: "huh? oh yeah coming" they then run off following the others, along the way bunny is deep in thought over what she heard "he called me fuzz butt...no it couldn't be" outside the school drake still in rabbit form is dashing off for the dorms.

drake: "ha ha jumping out a window works again" he suddenly stops when he comes to a realization "wait why didn't just do that to begin with, I literally passed like a hundred windows. (Groans) gren was right people do overlook the obvious when in a rush, and why am I heading for the enchanted forest?...oh wait thats right bunny has a bad sense of directions and since I copied her ability I also copied her curse. Its amazing she gets anywhere on time." He then heads off for the dorms, just then his ears perk up alerting him of something.

Following the direction of the sound he spots cerise and the others rapidly approaching, with great haste he speeds up attempting to lose her, however she continues to keep up with him.

drake: "damnit curse this women and her wolf like speed, gotta loose this pup and fast." Looking around he spots something in the air, he then begins to jump up in the air waving his paws around as if trying to signal something. Cerise looks on with confusion as she slowly catches up to him, just as she is about to catch him a large hawk swoops down and grabs drake then flys off as drake wave back at them "haha so long suckers!" suddenly his body starts to shake right before he turns back into a human "aww crap times up!" the hawk lets go of drake causing him to fall, everyone see this looking on in horror, all except cerise who dashes off to him. Falling through the sky towards the ground drake tries to come up with a way to survive this "ok falling to my death, what can I do to prevent that?" just then something begins to pulse inside his coat, reaching in he pulls out the gauntlet to find it active "yes! gauntlet for the save!" putting it on he activates his armor just before hitting the ground causing a large cloud of dust to form. Once the dust subsides drake is seen with his head stuck in the dirt, pulling himself out he removes his hood and catches his breath "well that was a close call, I don't think I could've survived a fall like that, although i've never tried." As he sits down to take a moment for himself he is unaware of someone right behind him.

cerise: "drake?" hearing a voice right behind him, he turns around to find cerise standing there "your palmer?"

drake: "uhhhhhhh...shit"

End of Chapter 7:


End file.
